Son Dragon DxD
by Titanfall007
Summary: Gohan defeated Cell and earth is at peace. There is an unexpected visitor in Mt. Paozou, this person is going to make an impression on the Son family and Gohan. Gohan x you need to read to find out x Rias x Akeno. Issei x Asia cause they are a cute couple.
1. I Got a Cat Friend?

I Got a Cat Friend?

**I am rewriting this story from scratch! I got a better idea to start it off! It will definitely be different! The beginning of this chapter will be the same, but I am changing some parts to it. Some chapters will seem the same, some part here and there aren't needed to be deleted. Most of the chapters will be different. They will be different definitely after the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you all enjoy! **

"Now Gohan! FULL POWER!" Goku screamed.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan pushed the rest of his energy into his clash against Cell.

"No! T-this can't be! I-I a-am the suppose to b-be PPPEEEeeerrrrfeeecctttt…." The beam consumed the rest of celling. Ending the cell games once and for all.  
"Huff, huff" Gohan's body is numb, he can't feel his arms or legs. His breathing is heavy, but he was happy. He was calm, he has finally saved the world.

"H-he did it!" Yamcha shot up.

"G-Gohan". Were the only words that Piccolo was able to get out. "Common! Let's get Gohan to Dende!"

Everyone nodded, Piccolo carried Gohan, Krillin 18, Tien got trunks, and Vegeta flew off.

* * *

** In a Room Somewhere**

"I hope whoever those people won. I don't feel like being forced back into the underworld". A girl with red hair rubbed the bridge between her eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so too, but I didn't see that Goku feller anywhere either". The girl with black hair also said worriedly.

"Whoever that man with the golden hair was, I hope he can win". The girl with red hair said with worry.

"I'm sure it will be fine Rias, it's a shame that we can't see the battle anymore". The girl with black hair sighed.

"Yeah, I pray they win Akeno". The now named Rias was hopeful.

"I do too, don't you think that kid with the blonde hair was cute?" The now name Akeno smiles.

"Oh, yeah he was cute! I think he was a cute kid". Rias giggled with her friend.

* * *

** At the Lookout**

"**Your wish has been granted. Farewell!" **The giant green dragon went back into the dragon balls and dispersed.

"Well, I guess I will see ya guys then!" Gohan smiles at everyone.

"Yeah, I'm going to be heading back home to the future in a few days". Trunks smiled.

"Well, don't leave without saying good-bye!" Gohan smiled.

"Of course!" Trunks smiled.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo, you going to stay near Mount Paozu?" Gohan smiled at his mentor.

"I'll see you around Gohan, keep up our training. I bet you will be a great scholar. Now your father has passed the torch to you. Make sure to hold it and become inherit the protector of the planet". Piccolo rubs his pupils head.

"Make sure to come by and spar with me! I don't want to be getting rusty!" Gohan smiled.

"Ahahah! I bet! If you don't I bet your mother will get stronger than you!" Piccolo laughed.

Soon the Z fighters dispersed as Gohan called Nimbus to fly him home. Gohan went home and explained why Goku didn't want to be wished back. The widow of Goku cried, "Oh my Goku doesn't want to come back!" Chichi was crying.

"Mom it's not like that. Dad figured since enemies keep coming back because of him. He decided to stay this way so the earth will be safe. Now I am the protector of earth, I will study, but I also need to keep up on my training". Gohan was trying o clam his mother.

"Gohan I also should let you know in 9 months you will be a big brother". Chichi rubbed her belly.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Gohan smiled.

"Alright then! I'll make dinner!" Chichi smiled, but on the inside, she was still in a bit of pain.

* * *

** A week has passed**

"Gohan! Good news! We heard from one of the High Schools! It called Kuoh Academy! It's a private school! I found out that the liked your grades so much that your tuition is free!" Chichi chirped.

"Alright!" Gohan smiled.

"Common! I'll make your favorite tonight! White rice and a bunch of other of your favorite dishes! I'll make some Sushi! I'll have grandpa come over with some food too!"

"Alright! I'm starving!" Gohan smiled.

"Hungry as always! Just like your father!" Chichi was having to deal with a Gohan's antics.

"Hey! Mr. Piccolo is here! Mom! I'm going to go out and train with him!" Gohan ran out the door.

"Alright! Just don't hurt yourself too much!" Chichi called out to her son.

"Alright, Mom!" Gohan ran out the door.

"Hey, how are ya doing kid?" Piccolo smiled at Gohan.

"Great I've been trying to master the Ssj2, I can do it. However, it takes some time to turn it on. It helps to wear the weighted clothing you made me!" Gohan grinned.  
Piccolo was stunned for a seconded then when he saw Goku's face in place of Gohan's. "Heh, you're really are the spitting image of your father. Common! I want to get stronger too! Show me that Ssj2 power! Don't hold back!"

Gohan grits his teeth as he gets himself a bit angry, "GRRR HAAAA!" Gohan's aura flares to life as he turns his hair straight to Ssj2.

"Good! Come at me!" Piccolo gets into his demon stance.

"Right!" Gohan gets into the turtle hermit stance. "Who knows? Maybe it's your turn to dodge!" Gohan snickered.

"He is growing up so fast". Nail said in Piccolo's head.

"SHUT UP NAIL!" Piccolo screamed in his head.

"That's too precious!" Kami laughed.

"Grrrrr" Piccolo growled at them.

For the rest of the day, Gohan and Piccolo were training for 3 hours straight.  
Chichi walked outside to find her son, "Gohan! Come home its time to eat!"

"Okay!" Gohan came flying back with Piccolo.

* * *

** Week Later**

Gohan was outside as he went to go clear his mind. He has been doing a lot of studying to get ready when he was old enough to attend Kuoh. Gohan walked around some more as there was a magical circle that appeared in front of him. There was a girl who ran out with cuts and scrapes. She had a black kimono with golden orbs. She had these golden eyes that attracted Gohan. She was out of breath and tired, she was bleeding from her arm and forehead.

Gohan ran over as he stopped her from falling. "Hey miss you alright!" Gohan asked worriedly.

"No…. let me go. I need to run…. GN!" She pushed off Gohan trying to walk away, but her legs went limp. Gohan took out a Senzu bean that he always carries one on him.

"Here take this". Gohan popped the bean into her mouth as she at the bean.

Her body bulked up as he wounds closed and her energy was restored. She relaxed, but she did feel mentally tired. "Hey, you okay lady?" Gohan was trying to keep a straight face, but her breasts were on his arm.

"Yeah, just mentally exhausted. Even though you gave me that magic pill". She slowly stood up.

"Hey, come with me. My mom and I can help you out. My mom is cooking dinner right now. I went ahead and took a break taking a walk.  
"I don't know". She looked at the ground nervously.

"Don't worry if you think I am going to attack you then you should relax. I can't hurt a girl as pretty as you". Gohan gave her the notorious Son grin.

This made her blush as she nervously said, "Okay then". She began to follow Gohan back as she sensed his energy. It was happy, innocent, calm, and warm. He also seemed powerful.

Gohan walked in, "Hey mom! I need you to set another plate up! I brought someone who needs some help". Gohan called out to his mom.

Chichi turned her head around the corner. "GOHAN! I TOLD YOU NO GIRLFRIENDS!" Chichi screamed at him.  
"No! Not like that mom!" Gohan has sweat running down his face.

The girl gave Chichi a polite bow, "I'm sorry to intrude but I was hurt really badly, and your son saved me". The girl bowed.

Chichi let a sigh out, "Well, you were hurt. What is your name dear?" Chichi smiled.

Chichi got a good look at her. She was pretty, long black silky hair, golden eyes, black kimono, and golden bells around her waist. She had a very large bust that was surprising to Chichi.

"I'm sorry! My name is Kuroka Toujuo". She bowed.

"What polite manners you have! Please sit down you must be exhausted!" Chichi gently cupped her hands and pulled Kuroka to the couch. She was also about Gohan's height, she was also a slim cute girl.

Gohan sat down across from them as Chichi smiled. Kuroka smiled, _"What a nice little family they got here. My only family hates me, Koneko where are you? I guess I will tell them everything Not like they will believe me". _Kuroka smiled.

"What's wring Kuroka?" Gohan looked at her upset.

Kuroka broke a little smile, "It's a long story, my little sister and I lived together. My sister and I are Nekoshou. We are a type of Nekomata, and my sister and I are the last of our kind. Our parents died and were took in by devils. We were made into devils, but I found out that our master was going to experiment on my little sister. He wanted to create a super devil. I killed him and lied to my little sister saying I was drunk with power. Our dad also did experiments on her too. He had no idea who or what we were. I killed our master to protect my sister. I was titled as an SS-Class Stray Devil. I was hunted down, that's why I was hurt so badly. I used my magic to get out of hell and I found myself here". Kuroka had a depressed look on her face.

"That's alright Kuroka! I think you're a great person! You don't know how wrong those other devils are! I think what your master was trying to do was terrible". Gohan said bluntly.

"What? You guys aren't freaked out?" Kuroka said confused.

Chichi let a sigh out, "You know I don't even know anymore. I'm not even shocked at this point in my life. Honestly, I believe every word your saying. Some people say I would be going crazy if it weren't for my husband and my son". Chichi rubbed her forehead.

"What?" Kuroka was confused.

Gohan smiled as he stood up, "I'm Son Gohan! It's nice to meet you". Gohan smiled.

Kuroka flinched at the name. _"Son? Son? Where have I heard that before? Son? OH MY GOD!" _Kuroka eyes widen. "Y-you mean your SON GOHAN! AS IN THE SON OF SON GOKU!" Kuroka said shocked.

"Yeah? How did you know of my dad?" Gohan asked confused.  
"Well as a devil we heard of the Demon King Piccolo. Then when we felt an immense power level coming to earth. Well, hell were in a panic. It was the weird metal man and his other guy with big horns". Kuroka was recalling the events that the 4 Great Satan's were cowering in fear of the metal man.

Gohan smiled, "Oh! You mean Frieza! Yeah, a friend of ours killed him his name was Trunk! He is just like me and my dad!" Gohan smiled.

"Don't mind me asking but what ARE you?" Kuroka asked.

"Oh! My dad was a Saiyan sent to earth as a kid. He was sent to destroy it but instead protected it. There is another Saiyan name Vegeta, he is 5'4 and had spiky hair. He also came to earth to destroy it, but my dad beat him up! Oh! I'm also part Saiyan! My other half comes from my mom!" Gohan grins.

Kuroka was aghast, she was in the house of THE strongest people on the planet. She is sitting there talking to the earth's hero's son. "Wait! I didn't see Goku there during the Cell Games! Everyone was panicking. We had an army at the ready, even the other factions had weapons and men ready". Kuroka was so bewildered.

"Don't worry about that! My dad died protecting us from Cell blowing the planet up. That part was my fault for not ending him as I should have. He came back as he could regenerate from one single Cell. He came back powerful as ever, but I was able to beat him!" Gohan smiles. Gohan still thinks of the torch that was passed from Goku to him as protector of the earth.

"Wow, I didn't now that was you fighting him! Honestly, I was fleeing for my life at that time. So, I didn't really see what really was going on after the camera broke". Kuroka smiled.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Gohan asked.

Kuroka face saddens, "You know honestly I thought you guys weren't going to believe me. That's why I told you everything, I honestly don't know what to do". Kuroka face saddened.  
"Well, how about you live here!" Chichi smiled.

"Huh?" Kuroka's ears perked up.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at his mom.  
"Yeah! Stay here for a while! In time I bet you can find your sister! You can tell her everything when you go to her again!" Chichi smiled.

"I doubt she even wants to see me". Kuroka face saddened.

"I know she does! Deep down you guys are family!" Gohan smiled at her.  
Kuroka perked up as she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at him as her face had a blush of red. Chichi looked at the two as she smiled, _"My little Gohan is growing up". _**(A/N: For the sake of this story Kuroka is 11 like Gohan. There was no defined age given to her in the show).**

* * *

**Week Later**

"Kuroka! You are living in my house you and Gohan are both being homes schooled! I don't care if you don't like it!" Chichi yelled at Kuroka. Kuroka was frightened at first, but when Chichi whipped out the frying pan she was a completely different level. She seemed even stronger than the 4 Great Satans!

For Kuroka Chichi forced her to study and work hard like Gohan. Kuroka thankfully was able to soak in the information in fast. Soon she was already as smart as Gohan, guess it helps that your dad was a scientist. Gohan and Kuroka got along very well as they like to train together. Kuroka also got to meet Mr. Piccolo as she thought he was the Demon King Piccolo. "You looked just like him!" Kuroka was interested.

"Yeah, my dad spit me out as an egg". Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah! They reproduce A-sexually!"

"NEEERRRRDDDD!" Piccolo shouted.

"What?" Gohan said confused.

"_Ask her how her dad was. You need to work on your people skills". _Kami asked.

"So, uhhh what was your dad like?" Piccolo asked.

"He was an idiot who did experiments on me and my sister. He died in an experiment accident". Kuroka sighed.

"Sounds like a crazy scientist? Did he know Dr. Gero?" Piccolo asked.

"No, I remember reading a test about androids. Besides that, what about your dad? I know he was the Demon King? Did you at least get to meet him?" Kuroka smiled.

"Gohan's dad killed him". Piccolo said coldly. Gohan sweatdropped.

"OH! Jesus!" Kuroka said in shock.

"_Good job you made her upset!"_Kami complained.

"_This is why I don't talk well with others!" _Piccolo argued back.

For that day Piccolo was training with the group as Kuroka showed some good abilities. She uses Chi which was close to what Ki was. Gohan and Piccolo demonstrated even better control and power than she ever had. She was strong, but she was dwarfed by Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo uses his Ki to add weights those bells she wears on her kimono.

* * *

**1 Year later**

The birth of Goten was a big one for everyone. Chichi hugged her new son as he was a carbon copy of Goku. Goku was even allowed to come down for one day. "So, you must be Kuroka! The girl that Gohan has been telling me so much about! He said you were really nice and pretty!" Goku smiled at her.

"Wow, thanks Gohan". Kuroka smiled.  
"So, I heard you have been training with Gohan and Piccolo? How strong are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was before! I didn't know Chi and Ki were so similar in the way to harness it". Kuroka smiled.

"That's great! We should spar! You and Gohan should both fight me at the same time". Goku grinned.

"GOKU! YOU ARE GIVEN ONE DAY TO STAY! DON'T YOU DARE SPEND IT FIGHTING!" Chichi pinched his cheek.

"OWOWOWOWOO! CHICHI!" Goku whined.

"Spend time with our new son!" Chichi had a tick mark on her head.  
"Okay! Okay!" Goku moved his hand up as she was trying to calm his wife down.

Kuroka was just in shock how easily Chichi could overpower the strongest man on earth. This gave Kuroka new found respect to Chichi and Goku. She had to get strong just like them, Chichi was this cool imagine how strong she could get. Plus being with Gohan was a bonus for her as well. _"Maybe I can start to see Gohan as more than just friends". _Kuroka smiled.

_"Man, Kuroka is really good with Goten. I always wondered if she liked me. I mean she is pretty, but I don't know how she feels about me"._ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

**5 Year Time Skip**

It has been four years now that Kuroka has been living with Gohan. Her smart has increased to the same levels as Gohan. She also going to the same high school as Gohan. Thanks to all the training she received she was now on par with when Goku fought against the Piccolo during the world tournament. **(A/N: I think my power levels are accurate if not. I hope this is an idea, she WILL NOT EVER BE STRONGER THAN GOHAN! THAT'S A FACT EVERYONE KNOWS!"**

Kuroka has also bonded a lot with Goten. She would allow him to chase her around as she went into her cat form. She was a black cat with two tails. Kuroka saw Goten as a little brother who she adored as if he was her little brother. She didn't, however, forget that she had a little sister. She planned on making things right with her.

Gohan did grow in front of Kuroka's eyes. She was only 5'2 and he was 5'1. Now he was 5'9 while she is only at 5'3. With his training and her 'accidentally walking into the bathroom' saw Gohan with his battle scars and well-toned muscles. When Goten started his training, he was a natural who picked up the demon stance and learned the turtle hermit stance that Gohan learned.

At this point, Goten was already stronger than Kuroka was by the age of 4. This shocked Kuroka as he was able to out battle her in speed and strength. Gohan put weighted clothing on Goten, but he was able to quadruple his weight in a few weeks. While it took Kuroka a good month to get used to the new weights. Goten was even taught how to fly which he got right off the bat. For Kuroka she learned to fly after 2 weeks.

Regardless, she did get considerably stronger than she was original. She was happy with her new life in the human world. Gohan would be with her as he like being with Kuroka. Kuroka had Chichi who was like a mother to her. Kuroka couldn't even be thankful for how much the Son family has done for her. Then there was Goten too, he was just a ball of energy who loved to play. He liked to train just as much as liked to play. This is where Kuroka got the role of the older sister for Goten. Life for Nekoshou was great as her love for Gohan grew bigger and bigger.

It was the day before Gohan and Kuroka were going to attend High School with one another. They had all the same classes with one another which they have been so fortunate to be in. "You ready for school Kuroka!" Gohan smiled.

"You bet Gohan! I'm glad we are in the same classes together!" Kuroka smiled as she planted a kiss on Gohan's cheek.  
"Oh my god! You two are just too cute! Why don't you two just start dating already!" Chichi beamed with happiness. She always wanted a daughter in the family. A female to talk to about 'women' problems. She had Kuroka to fill that part as they became close. Kuroka was a daughter she has never had before.

"Well I wouldn't mind it, I mean we have been getting along for 5 years now". Kuroka giggled.

"Ummm". Gohan was a little nervous. He like Kuroka, he did like her in that way. He just didn't know how to read the situation and respond to it.

"Common big bro! I know you and Kuroka like one another! I've seen you kissing!" Goten giggled.

"No, we haven't!" Gohan shot back.

"We do now". Kuroka pressed her lips against Gohan's as Gohan was tense and then loosened up.

"I uhhh…." Gohan was speechless at what just happened. He likes Kuroka he really does, it's just that he wasn't too sure how to approach her.  
"Gohan do you not love me?" Kuroka let he ears and tail out as she gave him cat face.

"Y-yeah I do love you Kuroka". Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"YEAH!" Kuroka pounced on him as she kissed him again. She waited for 4 years for him to say those words. She realized how much she loved him in the beginning up to now. Before he only saw him help rebuild her race. However, that was soon scrapped as she learned who Gohan really was. He is so kind and forgiving towards his loved ones. He tries to make them happy no matter what, he watched out for them.

Chichi let a sigh of relief out, _"It's about damn time he found someone. At least it was Kuroka, I knew she always had a thing for Gohan. It was just a matter of time when they wanted to start dating. If my Gohan is to date anyone it is Kuroka". _Chichi was smiling inside as she was happy. "Alright off to bed love birds you got school tomorrow. I put your school uniforms in your rooms". Chichi smiled.

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was good! I think its different! Well, I might get some hate how the got to know one another too fast. Well think about it, it was a total of 6 years for them to get to know one another. I feel like the way Kuroka was with her uncertainty she would soon learn how she really felt. Instead of looking at Gohan to have strong babies. Since she was forced to depart from her sister, she could use that time to train to get stronger and confront her. It will be interesting when they go to school. To let readers know it takes about 4 hours for the nimbus to get from Mt. Paozu to the school. Remember they live in the mountains. Gohan can fly, I don't know yet, but can't Kuroka use like a teleportation spell? I can't remember. Let me know if she does I don't remember her having that. In the Wiki, it said she had Space-time ability. Well, I hope it was good! I will have some TFS moments, but I will leave out Popo if you people so desire. I had people complain about Mr. Popo. TitanFall007 out!**


	2. The Cat and Saiyan

The Cat and Saiyan

**Hello! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! Glad some are enjoying it so far. I had a complaint about the issues with the power levels. Now Kuroka is on par when Goku fought Piccolo back in Dragon Ball. That was a long time ago now, Kuroka was easily passed up by Goten as he trained with a Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuroka. Goten is a Saiyan after all, it's in his DNA to grow strong. Now that's why at the age of 4 Goten could pass up Kuroka. A reason is Kuroka's personality and influencing Chichi helps a lot. With Chichi being able to talk to Kuroka about woman stuff, Chichi is a lot less stressed. Therefore, Chichi isn't yelling at Gohan to study all the time. Now let get to the people who followed! ****gohan37****, ****zehendner****, wasa999, ****raio10****, ****nini-mercy****, ****kamikage86****, ****flo463****, f****icsaddict****, ****ericsofly2****, Scott H Wainwright, JDGPika96, ****Ex-StarBurn****, ****BladeKnightmare****, and ****Awesomeness is a gift. Let's get with the story! **

"GOHAN! KUROKA! GET UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Chichi yelled.

Gohan slowly wakes up from the clutches of sleep. He opens his eyes to find Kuroka sleeping next to him. She was wearing a purple nightgown that she made with magic. Gohan was wearing a light blue PJ's but didn't wear a shirt. Kuroka said she enjoyed sleeping on his bare chest. Which Gohan didn't understand too much.

Kuroka slowly opened her eyes as she smiled, she yawned as she moved hands up like a cat. She let out a "Nyah!" as she arched her back stretching out like a cat. Gohan blushed at the sound of Kuroka making a noise. That moment Gohan forgot she was Nekomata, so she basically was like a cat.

"Gohan! How is my favorite Saiyan doing!" Kuroka purred as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Great, common let's get ready!" Gohan smiled. Gohan grabbed his Kuoh blazer outfit as he went into the bathroom. Kuroka yawned and stretched again as she got up to change.

When the two finished they exit and meet face to face in the hallway. Gohan blushed as he saw Kuroka in the outfit. She was wearing the traditional Kuoh outfit with her skirt. Her shirt hugged her ample breasts as they bounced with every step. She had the bright golden orbs she had for eyes. This caught Gohan's eyes as they looked at one another.

Chichi came walking up as she saw the two of the starting at on another. "Gohan you got anything to say?" Chichi smirked.

"Uhhh Yeah! Kuroka it looks really great on you!" Gohan smiled.

"Thanks, Gohan, I like the way that shirt hugs your toned body. It's really arousing!" Kuroka blushed.  
"Arousing?" Gohan said confused.

Chichi sighed, _"He still doesn't understand". _Chichi sighed remembering the talk she had with her last night.

* * *

** Flashback **

"Kuroka before you go to bed can you come here a moment?" Chichi waved her over.

"Yeah what is it Chichi?" Kuroka put her hand on her hip.

"You know how Gohan is relationships. If he is anything like his father he will be completely oblivious. Any sexual ways to get him aroused or teasing you do won't get through their thick Saiyan's skull". Chichi rubbed the bridges between her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured but I like teasing Gohan he is too innocent Chichi. Plus, now that we are a thing I'm going to be keeping the other girls at bay!" Kuroka tightens her fist.

"Oh, I remember it like the old days! Goku proposed to me in the arena after we fought! I remember him knocking me out of the ring! Oh, I miss those days!" A layer of glaze went over Chichi's eyes.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

"Alright, Gohan if need be carry Kuroka if she gets tired from flying". Chichi smiled.

"Yeah! Got it, mom!" Gohan smiled.

"Why don't you guys take the Nimbus?" Goten asked confused.

"Well". Gohan scratched his chin.

* * *

** Flashback year before Goten was born **

"Hey Kuroka, come check this out!" Gohan smiled as a yellow fluffy cloud landed next to him.

"What is that?" Kuroka asked confused.

"This is a flying Nimbus! You can ride around it wherever you want! The cloud is picky who it allows to ride it. You have to be pure of heart to ride on it". Gohan smiled as he plopped on the cloud. The cloud seemed to glow a golden color a Gohan sat on it.

"Okay I will try". Kuroka made her way up as she slowly sat down on the cloud. "EEP!" Kuroka screamed as she fell right through the cloud. The cloud turned grey as it arched up and made a hissing sound as it flew behind Gohan.

"That's strange?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

Kuroka let a sigh out, "How will we get to around?" Kuroka sighed.

"Easy I can just fly us there". Gohan smiled.

"What!" Kuroka eyes widen.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

"Ohhh that's funny, wonder why Nimbus does like Kuroka?" Goten scratched his head.

"Yeah, I don't know either. Kuroka is pure of heart?" Gohan scratched his head.

Chichi and Kuroka both sighed, they can be really dumb sometimes I mean really dumb. Obviously, Gohan just said the answer, but Chichi and Kuroka just didn't say anything. "Get going you two!" Chichi looked at the time.

"Oh no!" Gohan ran outside as Kuroka followed him. Gohan took off into the air waving back to Goten and Chichi. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Kuroka waved.

Gohan took off as Kuroka followed him. Gohan had to notch it down a bit as Kuroka followed. "You think you can pick it up Kuroka?" Gohan asked.

"I will try". Kuroka sped up as she began to go faster. Gohan sped up to her speed as they flew to the school.

About halfway is when Kuroka couldn't keep the speed up, "It's okay Kuroka I got you!" Gohan grabbed her bridal style as they fly even faster than before.  
"Gohan I didn't know you can fly this fast".

"Yeah I can, I just didn't want to push you". Gohan smiled with the son grin.

"Idiot". Kuroka said under her mouth. Kuroka pressed her lips against Gohan's surprising him. Gohan almost lost his concentration.

"What was that for?" Gohan said confused.

"Idiot". Kuroka turned her head away from Gohan.  
Gohan deadpanned, _"Girls are so weird". _Gohan thought to himself. Kuroka snuggled up close against Gohan's chest as she purred in his arms. Gohan liked hearing her purr, it is weird but her purring is something you don't see hear every day.

Within an hour Gohan and Kuroka landed behind an old building. Before they landed about 10 minutes out, Kuroka felt someone. She felt someone she hasn't felt in a long time. "Kuroka you sense the energies within the school?" Gohan asked.

Kuroka eyes sadden, "I can feel devils here and my little sister Koneko".

Gohan's eyes widen, of all the schools they got to. It so happened to be the school where Koneko goes to. "It's okay Kuroka when we see her we will explain everything. A family is important". Gohan hugged her.

Kuroka was nervous and anxious about this. The two walked into the school where they found their room. Gohan and Kuroka entered the room to find a ruckus. There were three perverts in the corner holding smut magazines in their hands. The girl in the room was on the opposite side of the room. "Creep!" "Perverts!" "You guys are the worst!"

Gohan deadpanned as he saw the three perverts. They reminded Gohan of Master Roshi but times 3. Then their teacher appeared behind them, "You two Kuroka Toujou and Son Gohan?" The teacher asked.

"Yes!" Gohan smiled.

"Alright listen up class we got two new transfer students!" Teacher yelled.

Gohan went first, "Hello everyone my name is Son Gohan it's nice to meet everyone! I hope we all get along and become good friends". Gohan bowed at everyone.

"Look! He is so CUTE!" "Look at his muscles!" "It looks like his shirt is about to break!" The girls in the room were screaming.

Kuroka grew a tick mark on her head. She must protect what's hers, she walks up and kisses Gohan on his lips leaving everyone stunned. The boy in the room started saying, "Die!" "Musclehead needs to die!" "Kill him!" "I'll get the body bag". The boys were growling, they also emitted a dark aura that wanted to kill Gohan.

Gohan deadpanned when Kuroka broke away and she said, "I am Kuroka Toujou! I am Gohan's girlfriend, you ladies better watch out!" She growled at the girls.

"Wait! You mean you're related to Koneko Toujou?" A boy with brown hair stood up shocked.

"Kuroka! Stay away from him! You too Gohan he is a pervert! We don't want you guys catching his perverseness!" A few of the girls nodded in agreement with the girl who said it.

"Quiet down! You two may take a seat where there open seats.

Gohan sat in front of the brown-haired pervert, Kuroka sat at a desk right next to Gohan. As class went on they got to math as the teacher was asking students to answer a hard question. "Simple its 3 plus or minus seven square root five all over twenty". Gohan smiled.

"Good Gohan I guess everything was right on your transcript. If you keep doing this well you should just do my job for me". The teacher smiled.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head as the girls chirped. "Oh, great we got a nerd in here". The brown-haired boy complained behind Gohan.

Soon it was lunchtime, the most important time of the day for Gohan. "Gohan was it? Would you like to eat with us at lunch?" The brown-haired boy asked.

Gohan smiled, "Sure I'd be happy to!" Gohan smiled.

"The name is Issei. Don't worry I'm not that horrible pervert". Issei snickered.

"You are a pervert!" A girl screamed.

"Stay off my junk!" Issei fought back.  
"Can I join you guys?" Kuroka asked.

Issei nostrils flared, "Of course you can!"

Kuroka smiled, _"Too easy to fool these types of people". _Kuroka giggled.

The group along with Issei's pervert friends Matsuda and Motohama. Gohan got to the lunch line as Kuroka followed suit. Gohan got a pile of plates full of food with him as he began to chow down on his food. Kuroka had a lot, but not as much as Gohan. She did need the food she did train a lot with them, However, everyone was too busy staring at the half breed noticing Kuroka as had about one-sixteenth of what Gohan had.

Soon Gohan looked up from his eating as Kuroka rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he patted her head as she let a purr out. Issei and his friends got easily jealous. Then there was a voice that spoke up, "Are you Son Gohan?" A voice asked.

Gohan looked up to see a redhead with blue eyes a large chest just like Kuroka. "Can I help you?" Then Gohan's sense snaps as he senses the aura coming off her and her friend.

"My name is Rias Gremory". Rias put her mouth near Gohan's ear. "I want you to bring Kuroka and yourself the ORC Room. I will have one of my servants come to fetch you. I must let you know that she is not to be trusted". Rias put a small kiss on Gohan's cheek as she walked away.

Gohan blushed as he rubbed the spot, Kuroka was furious as the stupid redhead bitch kisses her Gohan. Gohan didn't like what she said, she has no idea who Kuroka is. She is not a bad person, in fact, she sacrificed a lot so she could save Koneko. Gohan and Kuroka quickly walked back to class as the day took forever to end.

Soon as class ended two students came by as it was a blonde pretty boy named Kiba. He was soon identified one of Rias's servants and the black-haired girl from before. Soon the girls shouted for her name as well. Issei Also stood up and escorted them as well. This shocked Gohan since he couldn't sense anything coming off him. He must be so weak that his power level is dwarfed by the others. Gohan could sense the energy though there on Issei, but mainly in his hand.

Gohan and Kuroka politely agree to walk with them. Gohan took Kuroka and held her waist and close to him. Gohan raised his power up so they could feel it emitting off him. The group made their way as they opened the doors to the ORC and went into the room. Gohan and Kuroka slowly enter in as Rias is sitting there on her desk. She had her legs crossed as Koneko was right there by the door.

Gohan saw Koneko as he sensed a family energy reading coming off her. It was like Kuroka cat energy, but she had devil energy to it. If that what they were. Soon a man with red hair and blue eyes appear in the room with three devil soldiers with them. "Son Gohan step away from her she Kuroka an SS-Class Stray Devil". The man with red and blue eyes stared at Gohan.

Gohan saw a perimeter barrier got up around Kuroka. "Hey! What are you doing to her!" Gohan screamed.  
"Mr. Son! You don't know who she is! She is a criminal who killed her master and became a stray!" The man with red hair said.

"No! She isn't like that!" Gohan pulled his fist back punching the barrier, shattering it to pieces. Kuroka ran out as she hugged Gohan.

"I've been with Kuroka for five years now! There is no way in hell I'm allowing you to kill her! She had a good reason why she killed that bastard of a devil!" Gohan shot back.

"Then I'm sorry to say, everyone attacks them. Kill Kuroka and leave Mr. Son alive". The man red hair said. The people who escorted Gohan and Kuroka attacked them. So did his soldiers who tried to flank Gohan.

Gohan stood there as he raised his hands in the air. "Stay away from her! HAAAA!" Gohan shouts as he just uses his energy to stop them and fling them into the wall. The shout even pushed the red hair man back.

"Sirzechs are you okay!" A devil asked him.

"I'm fine, he is stronger than we originally thought. He shouldn't be too strong, ever since those cyborgs attacked I haven't seen Gohan around. He shouldn't be too strong if I fight him". The man walks up as he gets ready to fight.

"Why are you attacking her! She is innocent in all of this! What she did was to protect her sister!" Gohan shouted back. Kuroka was trying to get her words out, but couldn't the memories came flooding back.

"Fine then!" Gohan disappeared reappeared behind him roundhouse kicking him into the wall. The others attacked Gohan as he simply dodged them punching their non-vital points knocking them out. Gohan japed at the black-haired girl's back as she was knocked out. Gohan delivered a chop to Issei's and Kiba's neck. Rias got ready to fight as Kuroka finally got the words out.

"Koneko! Please listen to me! The reason I killed our master and went stray because he planned on experimenting on you! Just like what our dad did to us! He wanted to create you into a Super Devil. That had a 99.9% chance you would die! I couldn't let him kill you Koneko! I didn't want to lose you! After mother died and our stupid dad died. I didn't want that to happen to you. I figured if I said that I got drunk of power you would have a chance. You would have a chance at living!" Kuroka has tears running down her face. Gohan stopped fighting as he walked over and hugged Kuroka.

Koneko was in shock as her golden eyes lit up. "You mean the reason he starts making me train more and more. Then he made me take that weird drink he gave me were experimented?" Koneko eyes widen.

"Yes! I knew if I told you the truth you would have gone astray like me! That's why I said that, so you would hate me and go against me! So, you could live a life I decided to give up". Kuroka cried.

Sirzechs remember the devil family enjoyed doing research. They did have a lot of data collected for a super devil. _"Now I see why she went astray, that's a perfect older sister. The older sibling, something I haven't done for Rias". _The man says to himself.

"I'm calling off the attack, Kuroka is no longer an SS-Stray Devil. I want her protection under my house. She was just trying to protect her sister, that was the evidence we needed to clear your innocents". The man smiled.

"What?" Kuroka said shocked.

"Indeed, I was going to try to protect you and Koneko. However, you made it seem like you were drunk on power. Koneko did confirm to us that he used such items on her". The man smiled. "I Sirzechs am one of the Four Great Devil Kings". He smiled.

Gohan was still on edge as he sensed that Sirzechs was strong, but he wasn't even close to being strong as he was. "Why did you still attack me even you knew I was completely superior to you?"

"I thought Kuroka had a leash on you or was using you". The Rias chuckled.

Koneko was the one still registering everything as she ran up and hugged Kuroka. "I forgive you Kuroka, I see you were just trying to be an older sister. You won't hurt my new master right?" Koneko smiled being able to hug her. Koneko let her tail and ears out as she hugged her sister. Kuroka did the same as she hugged her little sister.

"Don't worry kitten I won't harm her I can tell she is a good master". Kuroka smiled.

"Now that's out of the way we aren't enemies anymore? I will take all of you down without mercy. I had chances to kill my enemy before and messed up. I got my dad killed, so I vowed to never let an enemy who wants to put my friends and family in harm's way. I will kill you where you stand". Gohan snarled at Sirzechs and the other one who seems to want to harm Kuroka.

"Don't worry we have no intentions anymore to harm her. Though I must ask why you let her into your household?" Sirzechs asks.

"Well, I found her injured walking through a portal 5 years ago. Ever since we accepted her into our house, it's been livelier. She is like a daughter to my mom who has always wanted a girl. She is a great older sister to my little bro Goten". Gohan's personality made a one-eighty as it was noticed by the red-haired girl and Sirzechs.

"So, then who are you guys and why are you at this school? I also sensed other energies like yours but a different feel to it". Gohan asked.

"I am Rias Gremory, this is my peerage. This is also my territory, that also belongs to the Gremory family. We're all devils including Issei who just started a few days ago". Rias smiled.

"Right, I remember Kuroka informing me on how your peerages work, you got the king and his/her servants. Queen, Rook, Pawn, and bishop. Depending on how strong the person is they want to reincarnate depends on the number of evil pieces". Gohan smiles.

"That's precisely correct, which why I am offering you a position in my peerage". Rias smiles.

Gohan had a sweat drop on his head, "No way in hell! Gohan is mine and he belongs to me only!" Kuroka growled at Rias.  
Rias had a tick mark on her head, "I am Rias Gremory I always get what I want". Rias walked over as she used her feminine charms on Gohan. She moved her arms underneath her chest as Gohan scratched his head. "What are you looking at me for?" Gohan asked confused.

Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Koneko, jaw drop as Gohan didn't see what Rias was trying to do. Kuroka giggled aren't you loyal Gohan". She wrapped her arms around Gohan as she kissed his cheek. Gohan just smiled as he went along with whatever is going on.  
"Gohan? Do you not see what I am trying to do?" Rias asked confused.

"Huh? I don't know what you were doing? I don't get it? You locked your eyes on me so that what I did?" Gohan scratched his head, "Did I do something wrong?" Gohan asked confused.

"Y-you don't think I'm attractive?" Rias asked.

"Attractive? I don't know, I mean I just met you? How am I supposed to say your attractive when I barely even know you?" Gohan looked Kuroka confused.  
"That's right Gohan, why do you love me?" Kuroka leaned her head on his shoulders.

"That's easy! You're super nice! Your kind and willing to give up everything to help your loved ones! You're awesome with my little bro! He really looks up to and likes having fun! I'm glad for him since I never got to have much fun as a child myself! I also know that you're also pretty Kuroka! I know just about everything there is about you! There is one thing you probably know". Gohan giggled.

"Oh, what's that?" Kuroka asked.

"I know you really like a ball of yarn". Gohan randomly pulls a ball of yawn out of nowhere. Gohan tosses it to her as she begins to play with it swatting at it. Koneko even ended up joining in as their Nekoshou instincts kicked in. The rest giggled and laughed at the two then Kuroka snapped out of it as she forced Gohan's face into her bosom.

"That's for embarrassing me like that!" Kuroka smirked.

"MFF CAN'T MFFFF BREMFFFFF BREATH! MFFF" Gohan was struggling. The other just laughed at Gohan's despair, well Issei saw it a different way.

"Man, I want that!" Issei complained.

"You touch her I'll kill you". Gohan looked at him.

"Woah! You killed my boner man Jesus!" Issei backed up.

"You better be careful Issei this is Son Gohan, he can kick all of our asses without even trying". Sirzechs smiled.

"Wait you mean he even stronger than you!" Issei looked at Sirzechs shocked.

"He could take all four of the great devil kings and wouldn't even break a sweat". Sirzechs smiled.

"Just how strong are you!" Issei complained.

Gohan didn't want to overdo it or scare any of them, so he wanted to keep where he won't scare them to hell. Just enough to keep pervert boy away from Kuroka. "I can simply aim a Ki attack at a continent and blow it up. That land will be at the bottom of the sea". Gohan smiled.

Rias and the other's deadpanned as they realized what they were really getting into. They don't know it, but Gohan could most likely to destroy a solar system. A Galaxy was probably the next step. "Well if there is anything else I think my mom is worried sick about us". Gohan smiled.

"That's about it then, which reminds me. Kuroka would you want to join my peerage? I heard last time you were Bishop that used up 2 bishops. Did I get a mutated bishop? Perhaps a Rook I could use on you? It is also mutated as well?" Rias asked.

"No thanks, I do however thank you for the offer". Kuroka bowed.

"Hey, big sis can I come to see where you live. Now I got you back I don't want to see you go". Koneko was a little nervous.

"Sure! I can take my little sis home with me! I know Chichi would be happy to meet you! I also a small little boy as well who likes to play". Kuroka smiled. As things were said they all went outside to see Gohan start floating in the air.

"Holy shit you can fly without wings!" Issei shouted.

"Huh? Yeah, I use energy called Ki". Gohan smiled. "Koneko you can ride on my back". Gohan smiled as he picked up Kuroka bridal style and Koneko hopped on his back. Gohan took off into the sky leaving everyone surprised.

"He keeps surprising us more and more. I have a feeling things are about to really heat up". Sirzechs said as he left with his men following him.

Rias sighed, "Man, I thought he would like me. I still he is cute I haven't given up yet!" Rias smiled.

"My Akeno you might be number 2 in Gohan's book". Akeno giggled holding her hand up to her mouth.

Rias gave her a ticked off look, but then let a sigh out, "Son Gohan you're certainly an interesting boy. I wonder if you could help me". Rias looked up as he flew away. Did he not find her attractive? Did he not think she was pretty enough? Well, guess they will have to see what happens later.

Soon the three arrived home close to 6:00 pm as Chichi was waiting outside for them. "Hey, mom! We got another guest!"

"Oh my!" Chichi smiled.

**A/N: Done! That was something I thought to be interesting! Now I know peoples concern, Kuroka is too powerful to be reincarnated. So that isn't happening! Now lets briefly over who Gohan will have in his harem. Put it this way, Rias IS NOT getting her chance yet. Gohan has yet to see anything in her. There are other events that must play through first. Understand the Riser arch typically happens when that happens things will roll. There are things I want to implement in this story. I hope to make it as different as possible. Kuroka got to say her peace and thankfully Sirzechs had all the evidence to clear Kuroka's name. That was simple, but it's not like things are going to be hard for her! TitanFall007 out! **


	3. Cat Competition

Cat's Competition

**Hello! Sounds like everyone is enjoying this so far. So far so good, I was thinking about keeping Rias and Akeno only in Gohan's group. I feel like Akeno could go in Issei's harem. I don't mind if he got Irina and Akeno. I want Gohan to get Kuroka, Rias, Sona, and Xenovia. I think the pairs would be fair. I also believe Goten should get a chance, however, he is too young. I feel like there is a chance if I added Marron into the mix. That won't be until much later in the story. Goten I think could get along with Koneko, since Kuroka is younger that would make Koneko younger as well. So, then there will be some Koneko and Marron competition. I also saw that you want me to spare Raynare, I don't mind that one but. I will give her to Gohan which isn't an issue. Let say later Raynare and Akeno will get along very well. For that reason, I will put Akeno with Gohan which will make things more interesting. Remember in this story Koneko is younger than originally in the show. So, Goten and Koneko can happen. Well let's get on with the chapter, I'm going to spice some things up. There is going to be some issues with the Son family.**** fakhri, ****TheLastNanaya****, ****Shadic21****, ****Dreams0fCalamity****, ****DARK-ZERO-0000****, and ****Altair Redgrove****. **

Chichi came into the entrance as she let a smile out. "Well! You must be Koneko! Kuroka here has told how much of a wonderful person you are! I didn't know wouldn't be cute". Chichi squealed as she saw Koneko.

Koneko gave her a blank stare in confusion. She had no idea who Chichi was, but it seemed like Kuroka liked her a lot. Soon another boy comes walking in, he was short. He was an inch shorter than Koneko. His hair was wild it was pointed in different directions.

"Hi, there! My name is Goten! What is your name!" Goten smiles

"Koneko". Koneko said quietly.  
"How old are ya! You look around my age!" Goten smiled at her.

"I'm 8 years old". Koneko gave Goten a smile. **(A/N: I know this age is young for Koneko, but please go with it. It would help to make Koneko and Goten parring work well. If my math is right Goten is roughly this age as well). **

"Hey, you're pretty cute just like Kuroka? Are you a cat thingy like her?" Goten asked.

Kuroka, Gohan, Chichi, and Koneko deadpanned. Cat thingy? What is that? "Gohan we're Nekoshou we're a type of cat species like you're a monkey-like species". Kuroka sighed.

"Oh! You mean like my giant ape form!" Goten smiles as his tails unwrap from his waist.

Koneko lets her ears and two whitetails pop out. "Ahhhhh! You got tails like Kuroka!" Goten smiled.

Koneko realizes her appendages out, but Kuroka just smiles letting her know it's alright. "So, Goten what do you like to do?" Koneko tilted her head at Goten.

"Hmmm well, I like to train a lot! Training with Kuroka, Gohan, Piccolo, and mom!" Goten smiled.

"You like to fight?" Koneko was confused.

"Yeah, Goten is also a Saiyan like Gohan". Kuroka smiled.

"So, how strong are you Goten?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know how strong I am. I know I was stronger than my bro when he was my age!" Goten smiled.

"That's right my little Goten!" Chichi smiled as she lifted Goten into the air. She nuzzled her nose against Goten's making him laugh. Koneko looked at Goten and Chichi and as she did always wish for a mother.

Chichi looked at Koneko as she realized that they technically grew up with no one. Kuroka was forced to leave her for an important reason. "Koneko sweetie, I know you guys grew up without a proper family, so would you like to become part of our family too?" Chichi smiled.

"I have Rias and the others? I can't turn my back on them". Koneko was upset.

"That's alright Koneko! That doesn't mean you can be also part of this family! I don't mind it if you even called me mom!" Chichi smiled as she knelt on her knees and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Koneko was taken a bit back by this, but she felt something click in he heart. Something was turning, something felt good about that. Koneko had a rush of warmth flowing into her body as Chichi hugged Koneko bringing her close. "It's alright Koneko, Kuroka told me how hard of a life you had. I don't mind it one bit if you saw me as your mother. I was happy to call Kuroka as one of my own. I certainly don't mind accepting you as I did for your sister". Chichi hugged her tightly.

Koneko had some tears running down her face as she started to cry. Goten walked up and hugged Koneko helping her calm down. Kuroka walked over as she smiled as well, "What do you say Koneko? Want to be family again?" Kuroka smiled.

"Yes, I'd love that very much! I know Rias is also my family, but there is nothing wrong wanting more family!" Koneko smiled as she looked at everyone. This is the same type of love that Rias was showing her. The amount of time Rias was trying to help break her shell, this was the punch that knocked it down. Now, Koneko felt more at ease knowing that she had a family once again. She also doesn't want to lose it!

Gohan walked up as he hugged everyone together smiling. "Say Koneko if you want to protect your family. Why don't you train with us, we can help you get stronger as Kuroka". Gohan smiles.

"Yes, I would like it very much". Koneko smiled at her new addition to her family. "Which reminds me Kuroka how old are you now?" Koneko tilts her head.

Kuroka smiles, "I'm 16 years old now, Gohan is actually just older than me by a few days". Kuroka smiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate your birthdays. I know we can make them up if you want". Kuroka smiles.

"That sounds wonderful! We should celebrate it!" Chichi smiles. Koneko smiled as she also blushed as well. Granted Rias and the other helped celebrate it, this also was important as well.

**Next Day **

Gohan wakes up in bed with Kuroka in her purple nightgown sleeping next to him. "Kuroka time to get up". Gohan yawned as he stretched. He looked down as he pets Kuroka's head stroking her hair.

Kuroka began to purr as he tails and ears perked up, "Nyah! That feels good! You got great hands Gohan! I wonder what they feel like when on my body~!" Kuroka teased.

"What?" Gohan scratches his head.

"Time to ger up lovebirds!" Chichi opens the door with Goten and Koneko following.  
"Kuroka you really are dating Gohan?" Koneko said surprised.

"Indeed, I am Koneko! What you jealous?" Kuroka smiles.

"No, I was just surprised that's all". Koneko looks at Goten. Chichi saw Koneko as she smiled and blushed while giggling.

"That reminds me Goten, on the weekend Krillin and 18 are coming over. It's been a while and they wanted to see you. You know who else really wants to see you!" Chichi smiled.  
"MARRON!" Goten started to float in the air. Koneko stared at Goten as he was flying, but then it hit her _"Marron? Who is this Marron?" _Koneko thought to herself.  
"Oh wow! Krillin is coming! You know its Trunks and the rest of the family are coming?" Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, Bulma wanted to warn you as Vegeta demands a spar with you". Chichi already knew a headache starting in her head.

"Great! That means I should more training so I can beat Vegeta!" Gohan smiles.  
"I know you can do it!" Kuroka smiled.

"May I attend too?" A voice came out behind Chichi.

Chichi turned her head as she screamed, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Chichi screamed.

The girl put her hand on her hip, "Well, I sent my familiar to track Koneko down. I wanted to make sure she was safe. That's all I want to make sure my servants are protected and safe". The redhead girl smiles. "Hi, Gohan!" Rias smiled.

Kuroka growled, "Torch Head". Rias had a tick mark on her head as invisible electricity was clashing between the two.

Chichi put her hand up to her mouth, "Gohan don't tell me you got two girlfriends!" Chichi said shocked.  
Rias was shocked before she could say anything Kuroka spoke up, "No way in hell! Gohan is mine and only mine! You damn Torch Head!" Kuroka shouts out.

"Stupid cat! Maybe Gohan should put you on a leash!" Rias had a tick mark on her head. Images behind Rias and Kuroka appeared. Kuroka had a white tiger behind her. Rias had a red dragon behind her as they imaginary animals roared.

Rias focused as she looked at Gohan, "Gohan don't you remember me? We use to play together? Don't you remember the promise you made me?" Rias smiled.

"We use to play together? I don't remember that". Gohan scratched his head. "What promise?" Gohan was having a hard time remembering.

"Don't you remember forest over by the river where you and your dad liked to fish?" Rias smiled.

Gohan snapped up as the memories came flooding back.

**Flashback **

Gohan is back home after the Mecha Frieza was killed by the mysterious man. Gohan was 10 years old as he was in his room studying. "Gohan! Why don't you take a little break you can go out and play"? Chichi chirped.

"Okay, mom!" Gohan flew out his open window.

"Goku get on the damn bed!" Chichi growled.

"Wait Chichi! What are you doing!" Goku screamed.

"I want to have another child!" Chichi growled.

"_KAMI! HELP ME!" _Goku screamed in his head.

Gohan was flying around as he flew into the forest. He landed on the ground as he was walking around. He saw a little girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. He found her playing with another one of her friends. They were a bit older than he was, but they seemed like someone he could play with.

"Hi, there!" Gohan smiles at the redhead and the black-haired girl.

"Hi, what's your name!" The redhead asked.

"I'm Son Gohan! Nice to meet you!" Gohan bowed his head.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku would you?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah! He is my dad!" Gohan smiles.

"Cool! My name is Rias Gremory! This is my friend Akeno!" Rias moved her hand towards Akeno.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you". Akeno bows.

"You want to explore with us!" Rias smiled.  
"Yeah!" Gohan smiled.

The trio walked around the forest as they explored. They played tag, hide 'n seek, and raced around. They did as little children are supposed to do. Rias had a deck of cards as they played go-fish, war, and Rias even showed Gohan a few magic tricks.

"Hey, Gohan? Would you like to be part of my peerage?" Rias asked.

"Peerage what's that?" Gohan asks.

"Well you see me and Akeno are devils, I am her king I turned her into a devil. I gave her a new life in return to lives for my sake. See this? this is a pawn". Rias smiles as she hands Gohan the pawn. Rias did a few chants, but the piece shot out of Gohan's hand smacking her in the face. "OW!" Rias subbed her forehead.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Aren't you scared that we are devils?" Rias asked.

"No, I got a friend who is a Namekian! We thought he was a demon, but he is actually just an alien". Gohan smiled.

"I don't know, let's see". Rias hands Gohan eight pawns. Rias says a few chants, but the pieces flew at Rias smacking her in the forehead once more. "OW! Jeez! Gohan how strong are you!" Rias said shocked.

"I don't know how strong I am. I know I can become strong when I get mad. I unleash this hidden power within me". Gohan had a worried look on his face.

"What are you Gohan?" Rias asked.  
"Oh! Since you guys are Devils I am a Saiyan. My father is full Saiyan, but I'm only half Saiyan". Gohan smiled.

"Saiyan?" Rias said confused.

"Yeah, my father is an alien who married a female earthling!" Gohan smiled.

Rias smiles as Akeno does too, "You think we could play more?" Rias asks.

"Yeah! I hope so!" Gohan smiles.

"Okay then! Let's meet here when you can!" Rias smiled.

"Okay then! I gotta go back to studying my arithmetic!" Gohan smiles.

Rias and Akeno wave as Gohan lies off leaving the two stunned. Rias smiles, "I hope we will see more of him later". Rias smiles.

Gohan went back on multiple occasions as he hung out with Rias and Akeno. Soon when the nearing of the android came closer, Gohan was there one last time.

"Hi guys, I have to let you guys know this is the last time I will be meeting you for a while". Gohan tried to keep a happy face on.  
"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I can't say much, but there is serious trouble coming. I want to make sure you guys stay safe and far away from West City. There is serious threat coming. There was a tyrant named Frieza he was bad, but these guys are even worse". Gohan was serious.

"Okay we will make sure to stay safe, but it sounds like you're going to be fighting them!" Rias said worriedly.

"Yeah, I need to be there to help out. Even if it isn't much I need to do something". Gohan tightened his fist.

Rias and Akeno hugged Gohan as they wrapped their arms around him. "You better stay safe and alive. Until we meet again, promise me you will be my boyfriend when we are older?" Rias smiled.

"Uhhh, boyfriend. My mom said I can't have a girlfriend until I'm 30?" Gohan said confused.

"That alright Gohan, I don't mind waiting for you". Rias walked up as she planted a kiss on Gohan's cheek. "Promise you will remember our promise". Rias smiled.

"To be your boyfriend right!" Gohan smiled.

"Yeah!" Rias hugged him one last time kissing him on his cheek. Gohan began to float off, "Gohan wait!" Rias shouted.

Gohan looked down, "Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"Do you like me?" Rias asked.

"Yeah! You're an amazing person! You're so kind and generous! You care deeply about others well-being than your own!" Gohan smiled.

"No, I mean do you love me?" Rias face flushed.

"Love? Sure! I guess so! I guess I can say I do!" Gohan smiled. Little did Gohan really understand what getting girlfriends really meant.

"How about marriage? Do you promise to marry me!" Rias asked as her eyes had a glazed look over them.

"Marriage! You mean Marriage!" Gohan was shocked. "I don't know Rias". Gohan was a little nervous.

"PROMISE ME!" Rias shouted at him.

"YES! YES! I DO!" Gohan said scared.

"Good, get going! Rice Boy". Rias giggled. Gohan had a blank look on his face when he flew off, _"When did the figure that out!" _Gohan sighed.

As time went on the android were the issue as memories were lost to time. Android 20 and Android 19. They also met trunks to see if the timeline was altered of the 17 and 18 threat. Then when cell emerged, is when things really heated up. Spending that time in the hyperbolic time chamber changed Gohan. It also made him lose memories to time.

**End of Flashback **

"I did say that!" Gohan was shocked. Kuroka was sitting next to him with annoyed. "Now that I remember if I do remember meeting a redhead and her friend with black hair! You saying that was you and Akeno!" Gohan was still in disbelief.

"Do you remember the promise you made me?" Rias was a little upset.

"The promise as to be your boyfriend right?" Gohan was pretty sure that was right.

"That was apart of it". Rias said upset.

"GOHAN! YOU DID NOT!" Chichi screamed.

"What?" Gohan said confused.

"You promised to marry her!" Chichi was wide-eyed.

Rias only nodded in agreement where Gohan and Kuroka were wide-eyed. "I don't remember that! Wait! I played with you guys in the forest and I remember leaving. I told you guys about the androids!" Gohan memory was starting to come back. "WAIT! I DO REMEMBER! I DID PROMISE YOU!" Gohan screamed.

"YOU REMEMBER!" Rias walked up and hugged Gohan shoving his face into her chest.  
"HEY! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! HANDS OFF TORCH HEAD!" Kuroka pried Rias off Gohan as she helped Gohan away from Rias.

Gohan was starting to lose it, he was seriously having a case of Deja mustard right now. That's what his father would have said. Gohan sighed as he sat up straight, "I'm sorry Rias, I may have promised you to be there for you. I'm sorry I don't remember, but don't even know how to make it right! I love Kuroka! I love her very much! More than I do myself! I can't stop the feelings I had for you back when we were kids. I remember the times we hung out in the forest. I remember everything now". Gohan was upset, he didn't know what to do! This is a similar position his dad was in back in the tournament. He was able to propose to his mom then, but his dad didn't have two girls that loved him.

"I love Gohan Rias, I don't care if you had a promise with him as children. I love him right now, I want him to be mine and mine only". Kuroka spoke up.

"I love him too you know!" Rias stood up.

Chichi sighed as she didn't even know what do either. Gohan was in a tight spot as he didn't know what to do. "Hey bro why not just date both of them?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked up, "That isn't right Goten, I am dating Kuroka and dating some else is called cheating. That's not nice or is right". Gohan sighed.

"That doesn't mean I can't try". Rias walked up as she hugged Gohan.

Kuroka growled back as she pulled Gohan back, Gohan had anime tears running down his face. _"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" _

"You guys need to start going to school". Chichi sighed.

"Mrs. Son that reminds me my brother enrolled Goten into the Kuoh Academy as well. I forgot to tell you". Rias smiled as a magic circle appeared and a mini blazer appeared in her hand. "My brother put Koneko and Goten in the same class. They got grades before middle school at Kuoh, the school building only a couple of minutes away from the high school the lower grades and middle schoolers share the same building". Rias smiled.

"See Goten! I knew homeschooling you was a good idea!" Chichi chirped.

"Mrs. Son how smart is Goten? What grade do you think he could get into? My brother knew it was short notice, so he prepared a school bag for Gohan with the textbooks and anything he needs for school" Rias asked curiously.

"He could probably make the 7th or 8th grade". Chichi smiled.

"So, that means I have to go to school". Goten said upset.

"Yes dear! It's a chance you should take! Plus, you will be with Koneko!" Chichi smiled. Goten blushed as he didn't say anything. Koneko caught on Goten's actions towards this, she let a small smile out.

"Also, my brother moved Gohan and Kuroka math, art, and history in my class. I was shocked when I found out my brother had to move them both up". Rias remembered her brother sending her the new class roster.

"That's my Gohan! I knew he was smart! I know Kuroka was smart too! I also homeschooled Kuroka and Gohan!" Chichi smiled.

"Crap! Look at the time!" Gohan screamed.

Rias smiled, "Step into the circle". Rias smiled. Koneko followed as Rias placed a temporary Gremory clan seal on Gohan's, Kuroka's, and Goten's hand. "Bye Mrs. Son". Rias smiled.

"Please call me Chichi or mother! Good luck if you win over my Gohan!" Chichi smiled remembering how Goku proposed to her in the arena.

**At School**

They appeared in the room with everyone in the room waiting for Rias. Issei was even there waiting for everyone. Goten looked at everyone, "Who is the funny-haired boy". Goten points at Issei.  
"My hair isn't funny!" Issei shouted at Goten.

"My! Doesn't he look just like Goku?" Akeno smiled.

"Indeed, his does, this is his most recent son Goten. He will be attending class with Koneko back in the grade level classes". Rias smiled, "Koneko you know what do". Rias smiled. Koneko nodded as she grabbed Goten's hand leading him towards their class.

"So then do we just follow you guys to your next few classes?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah since Math, Art, and history". Rias smiled.

"What! You mean Gohan and Kuroka got moved up!" Issei shouted.

"Yeah, maybe you should try harder in school Issei". Rias smirked at him. Issei had a dark cloud above his head.

Gohan and Kuroka were introduced in the new classrooms the girls were fawning over Gohan. Kuroka did what she did last time as she kissed him. She told the girls off telling them to stay away from her Gohan. Gohan didn't mind it too much, but he just let it happen. Not like he didn't enjoy kissing Kuroka.

Rias was jealous and annoyed, a certain friend of hers began to take notice. Seems like she will have to have some fun with her new plaything. Gohan had chills running down his spine as he looked at Akeno. He wasn't too sure what it was, but she was planning something.

After school when Kuroka, Koneko, Goten, and Gohan were walking into the ORC they heard a *SLAP*. They turned their head to see Issei with a hand mark on his head. "I don't care Issei! I don't care what your excuses are! You are not to affiliate yourself with the church! They could easily exercise you and kill you! I forbid you to see her ever again!" Rias shouted at Issei.

Issei was upset, "I don't feel like staying the rest of the time. I'm just going to go home". Like that Issei pushed past Gohan and the others and walked home.

"What was that about Rias?" Gohan asked.

Rias sighs as she explains Issei had an encounter with a nun of the church. She explained how dangerous exorcists were to devils. Crosses and holy water were weaknesses to devils. Rias sighed as she thought she might have been too hard on Issei. She cares deeply for her servants and was worried. She also tells them that he was able to awaken his sacred gear. It's still too early to know what it is.

**Time Skip Weekend **

It was a hectic week for Gohan, as the girls crowded him. Rias started to hang out with him and Kuroka with ease. They wanted to know he was so close to their goddess. The boy was plotting ways to kill Gohan. Which were found out by Kuroka and Akeno as they became good friends? Let's just say the next day the boys would walk to school walking funny.

Gohan and Kuroka were back at the house with Koneko and Goten playing together. Soon the doorbell rang as Goten shouts that Marron was here along with Trunks. That also meant that Vegeta wants a crack at Gohan. Rias was already in the Son family household with Kiba, Akeno, and Issei.

Chichi opens the door as Marron rushes past her and runs up to Goten. "Goten!" Marron tackles Goten to the ground hugging him. Krillin and 18 walkthrough saying hello to Chichi.

"You know Chichi Marron has been talking non-stop about seeing Goten. You know I think my little girl got a crush on him". Krillin giggled.

"Well, I think she might have some competition". Chichi smiled.

"Who are you!" Marron shouted. Krillin and 18 walked in further until they say a white-haired girl with golden eyes hugging Goten.

"He is mine blonde". Koneko said with an emotionless face.

"Remember the girl I took in 18?" Chichi smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that her name was Kuroka right?" 18 raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her little sister she is only a year older than Goten. Goten was actually placed in her class since he was smart enough". Chichi said proudly.

"You never cease to amaze me Chichi, you already make sure your kid's stud hardy". Krillin smiled.  
"Yo Goten! What!" Trunks came walking in shock.

"Hey, Trunks! You remember Marron! This is my new friend! Her name is Koneko!" Goten smiled.

Trunks looked at Koneko as he thought she was cute. "Hey! My name is Trunks Briefs! Nice to meet you". Trunks smiled.

Gohan came walking over, "Yo! Trunks! Marron! How are you guys doing!" Gohan smiled at them.

Trunks saw a girl with black hair and golden eyes like Koneko. _"Wow, she is really Hot!" _Trunks looked at Kuroka.

"Look at that Gohan! He is looking at me!" Kuroka snickers at him.

"TCH! I'm not looking at you! Old woman!" Trunks crossed his arms looking away.

"Aren't you adorable!" Kuroka giggled.

Rias and Akeno came walking up behind Gohan as they smiled. Trunks was shocked, _"How is he with so many cute girls!" _Trunks says to himself. Marron looked at all the girls, she didn't care this stupid white-haired girl was in her way of Goten.

"Gohan! How are you doing!" Krillin spoke up.

"Hey! Krillin! I'm good! How are you!" Gohan smiled.

"Great! Seems like you picked up a few new friends as well". Krillin smiles, "So many of these fine young woman your girlfriend?" Krillin smiles.

"Yeah! Kuroka here is my girlfriend!" Gohan smiled.  
"Great man! She looks like a keeper! So? Have you been taking care of Gohan? He is the son of my best friend! Please take good care of him!" Krillin smiled.

Kuroka smiled, "Of course, I do anything for my Gohan. You know Gohan? We could go at it now~!" Kuroka said seductively.

"Go at it?" Gohan scratches his head.

"As dense as your father, like father like son". Krillin sighed.

"No, I will be girlfriend one day!" Ria spoke up.  
"Eh?" Krillin and 18's ears perked up.  
"Gohan forgot the promise he made me as a child! He promised to be my boyfriend and marry me!" Rias shouted.

"That sounds awe fully close to someone else I know". Krillin was remembering the world tournament.

Chichi has never met Akeno, but Akeno stepped forwards smiling. "I should become his mistress! I think that sounds hot! The idea is turning me on~!" Akeno licks her fingers.

Gohan has shivers go down his spine. Krillin was wide-eyed like 18 and Chichi were. "Damn Gohan I didn't know you were such a player". Krillin was shocked.

"You know I like that idea! I like you!" Kuroka giggled at Akeno. That points right there a new relationship was born between Akeno and Kuroka. They hardly knew one another, yet they knew they would get along very well, maybe too well.

"Hell no! I want Gohan for myself!" Rias argued.

"Not happening". Kuroka shot her down.

Soon Vegeta walked inside as he stared Gohan down. "Half breed you, me outside now".

Gohan sighed, "Let's just get this over with". Gohan followed Vegeta outside as they got a good few miles away from the house. The other stayed at the house to watch them battle.  
"Wait so why is Gohan fighting?" Issei asked.

"Because my husband and Gohan are both Saiyans, they were born and bred to fight". Bulma sighed.

"Holy hell! You're Bulma Briefs!" Issei shouted.  
"The one and only". Bulma smiled.

Issei had perverted thoughts running through his head as Koneko punched him into a tree. "I'm sorry he just a stupid pervert". Koneko said with an emotionless tone.

"That reminds me of someone awe fully familiar". Bulma had a sweat drop.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Ocean**

Master Roshi woke up as he walked towards the edge of the beach. "Hmmm, I sense an incredibly strong pervert. May our paths one day cross". Aster Roshi put his arms behind his back looking out at the sea.

**A/N: I hope that was good, I decided to put in the age of Gohan and Kuroka. The hardest was trying to make an age for Koneko. Don't get me wrong here, I needed to make her close to Goten's age. It was hard trying to make the ages appropriate and work with the school. To clarify how the high schoolers, know of Koneko of her being in the ORC with Rias. To let you guys know when Koneko gets older she will not be that little Loli that some people like. I'm not big into it, so if you want an idea of what she looks like for this story. You need to go on google and type in Kuroka and Koneko. You will find a Ying and Yang with Kuroka and Koneko. Koneko is older and isn't a Loli. That what she will look like when she is older. I didn't try to push the main plot too much. I need a lot of other things that need to fall into place first. TitanFall007 out! **


	4. Dumb Enemies

Dumb Enemies

**Hello! I feel like writing another chapter! I will begin to work on my Naruto story after this. I wanted to get the next chapter out since I got another exam coming up Wednesday. It's my chem class, so I wanna get what I want out. I hope you guys keep enjoying I hope the rest of you guys will share it with others! Thanks! ****lynchie****, ****awesomepizza888****, ****WolfKinight94****, and ****WeeDevil****. **

"Come at me with everything you got! Don't hold back! If you're a true Saiyan then you won't hold back against me! If you do I will CRUSH YOU!" Vegeta screams.

"Alright, Vets! Come at me!" Gohan smiles.

"You call me that again I swear I will deck you so hard, you will swear that you saw your father!" Vegeta sneers.

"Which one?" Gohan smiles. **(A/N: Jk! Lmao! Ignore that! That's not part of the story! That was for shits and giggles!). **

Vegeta and Gohan power up in their base forms as they begin pushing gusts of air. Issei is almost sent flying along with Koneko. A green man with a white turban and purple demon clothes show up. He sticks his hand out making a Ki barrier, so everyone isn't sent flying.

"HAAAA!" Vegeta screams as he charges Gohan. Gohan charges him as they both hit their arms together. Vegeta brings his right fist forward to punch Gohan. Gohan brings his right-hand forwards. Both of their attacks collide causing shockwaves to shake the earth.

"Holy Shit! I didn't know Gohan was this strong!" Issei screams.

"Wait until he goes all out". Kuroka smiles.  
"GOES ALL OUT!" Issei eyes almost pop out of his head.  
"I never saw Gohan use his full power before. He trains and says he mastered this form. Yet he has never shown it to me. I have only seen his first transformation". Kuroka smiles. Her hunk of a boyfriend is showing off his power.

They both begin to bring their fists towards one another. Gohan blocks and counters, Vegeta blocks and counters as well. They bring their fists up again as they both punch each other in the face. This sends Vegeta into a hill, and Gohan into a tree. Vegeta gets up as he fires a volley of Ki blasts at Gohan. "YAAHHH YAHH YAAHHH YAHAH YAHH HYAAA YAAA HAAAAA!"

Gohan just sides step most of them or knocks them around. Gohan flies in the middle of them as he sticks his hand out, **"DEMON WAVE!" **Gohan fires a Ki blast from his right arm he brought back and forwards.

Vegeta side steps, **"SHINE SHOT!" **He fires a small Ki blast that stops Gohan's attack. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure it's a real move? I don't remember if he used in the anime, but I know it's a move in Xenoverse). **

Vegeta back up as he sticks his hand out, **"BIG BANG ATTACK!" **Vegeta fires off a Ki ball at Gohan.

Gohan put his hands together as he charges an energy ball in between his hands, "**LIGHT GRENADE" **

The Ki balls shot at one another, but the light grenade overpowers Vegeta as the attack blows up in his face. Vegeta charges Gohan as he grabs Gohan's foot. "Take THIS!" Vegeta flies towards the ground holding Gohan's foot with his right hand. Vegeta throws his arm forwards smashing Gohan into the ground.

"GOHAN!" Rias screams. Was Gohan alright? Did he have any broken bones? Will he be alright? Were the question running through her head.

"Calm down Rias, Gohan is a lot stronger than you think he is. Vegeta isn't even strong as Gohan". Chichi calmed her down.  
"Yeah! Vegeta wasn't even able to beat Goku!" Bulma laughed.

"Gohan and Trunks are the strongest people I know". Krillin smiles.

"Who's the fourth?" Vegeta looks at Krillin.

"You know I'm also his mother too! He is 16 years old! He should be studying". Chichi complained. "When Goku was alive, I was lucky I ended up with the strongest man on the planet".

"Arguable". Vegeta argued.

"Don't make me come over there! I will rip you fucking thunder!" Chichi snarled back at him. This caught the attention of Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Chichi may not be as strong as they are, but she knows how to pick a fight.

"Don't make me come over there". Vegeta mumbles as he investigates the sky.

"What do you say Vegeta? Want to kick it up to the next level?" Gohan smiles.

"Heh, you can do the honors". Vegeta motions Gohan.

"You're the handicapped one, you're short, and you don't have Super Saiyan 2". Gohan smiles.

"You just sealed your fate". Vegeta's face scrunches up, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta screams as a golden shroud goes around his body. His hair was golden, his eyes were teal, and he got bulkier.

"HAAA!" Gohan powers straight into Super Saiyan ready to go. Gohan has his aura flowing off him getting the attention of Akeno, Rias, and Kuroka. They couldn't help but stare at Gohan's bulging arms and chest. He was so muscular that they wanted to know if you could grind beef on his muscles.

Gohan and Vegeta scream as they charge one another throwing punches. This time Piccolo had to put up a stronger barrier to protect everyone. "Common Kakarot's son! You have got to have more than that! What? Did you get rusty and lose Super Saiyan 2?" Vegeta smirks.

"I must say Vegeta you certainly have gotten stronger. I must applaud you". Gohan smiles.

"Go into Super Saiyan 2! I want to be able to get stronger! I will show you the power of Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta smiles.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan arcs his back and his shirt rips off and he goes into Super Saiyan 2. "Ha! Probably going to need a bigger shirt!" Gohan smiles. Kuroka was smiling at Gohan as she got to look at his chest. She also noticed his muscles were even bigger and his hair changed slightly. Rias and Akeno couldn't believe this boy's power. If any devil or other factions attacked Gohan, he would barely have to lift a finger to beat them.

"Now! Show me that power! I want you to push me! I want to ascend! COME AT ME!" Vegeta charges Gohan, but then there was dark magic thrown in between them. Vegeta and Gohan stop at they look at the source.

There was a girl who was average height, she had black hair and a few strands of green hair. She had 3 other people with her. "I know who you are I'm here for Koneko and Kuroka. They were in my brother's peerage. I want Kuroka's head. That's why I brought some back up". The girl raised her hands into the air as her family crest appeared. There were about 300 devils with weapons at the ready.

Gohan powers down as he looks at them. Rias walked up next to Gohan along with Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Goten, and Issei. Even Chichi stood up and was angry. Vegeta read the scene and went and walked over to the side. This isn't his fight, this is Gohan's fight. Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 stay out of the way as well. Chichi was angry with the little brat. "Hey! You! LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT!" Chichi yelled.

The girl said, "What the hell could you possibly want? Stupid lowly human".

"You better leave! You're not laying a hair on Koneko or Kuroka! They are like family to me! They are like the daughters I never had!" Chichi growing angry.

"Insolent human I am Akane Naberius I was the sister of the devil Kuroka killed. I want Koneko to return to me as her king". Akane said emotionless, "I want her head, she killed my brother I want her dead". Akane said angrily. The army behind her and her peerage got ready to fight.

Gohan was already angry as he stood there. Then suddenly Akane charged Kuroka with her hand out. Gohan appeared in front of her between her and Kuroka. "I don't appreciate you attacking my girlfriend. You want to touch her, you have to get through me". Gohan said seriously.

"What! What the hell!" She was shocked by Gohan's power.

"Goten, take out the army I think you can take them down by yourself I want her and her peerage to myself". Gohan said annoyed. There was no one who was going to hurt Kuroka. He knew why Kuroka did what she had to. She gave up having freedom and living so her sister could get a second chance.

"What the hell are you going to do it about it kid?" Akane annoyed as she pulled a knife out. She went for Gohan's head.

"GOHAN!" Rias screamed.

"GOHAN!" Akeno was going to move.

*SMASH* The knife hit Gohan in the head as it shattered to pieces. She had an evil smile on her face, but it went away as Gohan stood there.

"HAAA!" Goten ran around punching and knocking out 100/300 of her soldiers. Gohan disappeared from in front of her as he ran up to her peerage. He hit each of them in their pressure points knocking them out instantly. They had no time to react and Goten was having fun laughing and giggling.  
"What! How! This is impossible! You're only humans! How could we lose!" Akane screamed.  
"Simple you just messed with the wrong family. I will spare your men and your peerage. You wanted revenge people like you needs to be dealt with. I know an evil villain who wanted revenge. I didn't kill him in time, this time I'm not going to make the mistake twice. I vowed to never make the mistake twice". Gohan put his hand up to her face. Golden energy began to beam to life as it was charging up.

"Please! No! don't want to die!" Akane was crawling backward as she was scared.  
"My father was merciful, I'm not that type. I am going to kill you right here and right now". The beam in Gohan's had grown bigger. Gohan looked at Akane's barely conscious peerage, "Do you guys understand to never come near me again. If you do I'll kill you, if you send for her family, I will just kill them too. I'm not letting you kill the people I love". Gohan was prepared to fire the beam.  
"You don't understand! She killed my brother! He was my little brother! I loved him!" Akane snarled.

Gohan grew angry, "Do you know what he wanted to do to Koneko? Did you know he wanted to experiment on her? You know he wanted to make her into a super devil? He gave her drugs and substance to prepare her body. You know there was a .01% chance of Koneko surviving? If you think that's a just reason to kill Kuroka? Well, I think she had a good reason to kill you, stupid brother. Wanting to hurt Koneko, that's unforgivable. Don't use that I own them crap. Rias has her own peerage and she treats them with love and respect. What did your brother do to Koneko?" Gohan asked.

"He Gave her a second chance!" Akeno shouted.  
"TO KILL HER AGAIN!" Gohan shouted.

"Yeah! If she was to die that's what a king's servant is supposed to do! That's why we can always replace them". Akane smiled. Even her peerage was shocked to hear her. She could replace them just like that? That's no King, that's a tyrant, a tyrant that needs to put down.

Goten lands next to Gohan, "They were too easy I didn't even need Super Saiyan to beat them". Goten said annoyed.

"What! You defeated all 300 of my soldiers!" Akane said shocked.  
"Like I said Akane you wouldn't be even able to touch Kuroka. Now its time for you to go **DEMON WAVE!" **Gohan fires his golden attack as it engulfs Akane killing her almost instantly.

Kuroka says, "Good riddance". She walks up and hugs Gohan. "Thanks, Gohan, I love you". She hugs Gohan and kisses him.

Rias and the others smiled as Gohan protected who he cared for. For this was an awakening for Koneko she needs to get stronger too. She wants to get stronger so she could protect Rias, Gohan, Kuroka, Goten, and Chichi. Her family is what and who she wants to protect. Gohan looks at the peerage, "Leave don't ever come back here. If I find you wanting revenge for your master, I'll kill you now or later. It doesn't matter where it's only a matter of when. Now pack your crap and leave". Gohan said angrily.

Akane's ex-peerage was just shocked and confused. He killed their master but didn't kill them. This must be his way of showing them to change. So, they could live a different life instead of what their king wanted. Soon the peerage left leaving the party. Gohan let a sigh out, "That was unexpected, I didn't know she was your king's sister. I have a feeling her parents aren't going to be happy I killed their daughter. If they come back, I'll just take them out, I'm not letting them harm Koneko or Kuroka". Gohan is hugged again by Kuroka who snuggles into his chest.

"That's my boy". Chichi smiles as she comes up and hugs them. Koneko and Goten soon follow suit as the Son Family join for a hug. Rias and Akeno stand on the side smiling. Chichi looks up and smiles at Rias and her peerage. "Get in here, whoever is family of Koneko is a family of mine". Chichi reached her hand out.

Rias and her peerage nod as they bring it in for a hug. Issei gets pervy and hugs Rias and Kuroka where Gohan was in between Chichi and Kuroka. Kuroka smirks, "I'll let it slide just this once pervert". Kuroka smirks at Issei.  
"Issei you get a 5 minutes head start to run". Gohan breaks out of the hug gently starring at Issei.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Issei began to run as Gohan was staring at his back. As Issei began to run off everyone started laughing.

"Did he really touch you Kuroka?" Gohan asked.

"No, just touched my waist is all". Kuroka giggled.

Gohan sighed as he pulled his arm back punching the air. He held back, but just enough of power to push the air to knock it into the back of Issei. This sent Issei flying a couple of feet until the ground stopped his momentum.

The rest of the night was chatting and catching up, also for Rias and the rest of her peerage. They got to really see what its like to watch Saiyans gorge on the food. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan mowing down the food that Bulma brought. Chichi cooked, but it was gone within a matter of seconds. Bulma also had private chefs cooking food non-stop.

"So, then who are you to Goten!" Marron asked Koneko.  
"None of your beeswax blonde". Koneko said emotionlessly.

Gohan giggled watching Koneko and Marron fight over Goten.  
"So, Gohan what do you think of me?" Rias walks up next to him.

"What do you mean Rias?" Gohan asked the two walked outside around the back. They walked towards the forest which was they played. It was dark outside with a full moon. Kuroka saw them walking off just talking, she decided to trail them.

"You know, the promise you made me. About being you being my boyfriend. Do you not like me? Do you not think I'm not attractive enough?" Rias asked worriedly.

Gohan smiled, "Yo know Rias after I remember you and Akeno from us being little kids. I must say its certainly different. I love Kuroka so much, her and I spent the last 6 years together. She made our house so much livelier. Then when I remember you and Akeno back then, my heart stops. I don't know how to feel. I didn't know what the feelings were for you guys back then. I played with you guys, you made me feel like a normal child for once. I didn't have to study or worry about training. I got to be a kid for once, and not have to worry about the other stuff. Honestly, if I wasn't with Kuroka I could see myself with you Rias. That hard to say we were childhood friends, I can't thank you and Akeno enough. You made me feel like a kid, I also felt normal like another human being. Until you brought the part of being devil up which was kinda weird. I knew my dad was an alien, so it wasn't too shocking". Gohan smiled.

"Wow, Gohan I didn't realize how much we helped you when you were a kid". Rias smiled.

"I told this to Kuroka, but I never told anyone else. Not even my own mom. I still feel responsible for my father's death. Even though he told me to let it go. Goten had to grow up without a dad, my dad only got to come back for a day. Goten was too young to know what was going on". Gohan's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Gohan. I doubt you got your dad killed". Rias tried to cheer him up.

"You remember the being named cell?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, I remember him". Rias had an idea where this was going.  
"Well, I got the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. I beat him t a pulp and injured him badly. I let him regenerate and heal. I could have killed him, but I didn't. Later I beat him some more and made him throw up android 18. He went backward with his power. He grew weak, but I again could have killed him. He was done I could have killed him without trying. I toyed with him, I backed him into a corner. He blew himself up like a balloon and he planned on killing himself taking all of the earth with him. My dad stepped in and took him away somewhere he can't hurt anyone. He somehow survived and came back stronger than ever before. I still killed him, but I got my father killed for a stupid reason. My father died in vain". Gohan had a couple of tears running down his face.

"Gohan listen to me! I know Kuroka would have said the same thing I did! You did not kill your father! If you want to blame anyone for killing him then blame Cell! YOU DID NOT KILL HIM!" Rias put her hands on his shoulders.

Gohan had a few more tears running down as he wiped them. "I'm sorry. Thanks for that". Gohan smiled. "You are still the same caring Rias I remember". Gohan smiled.

"Hey, Gohan, when you look at me what do you see? What do you like about me?" Rias asked wondering. Little did they know Kuroka hid her presence as Piccolo does, she can also use senjutsu to hide in nature. **(A/N: Kinda blending a little bit of Naruto into this if I think that's how senjutsu in their world works). **

"Well, when I look at you Rias. I see a strong-willed woman. You're just like my mom, she cares about everyone and our well-being. She cares about Goten, Kuroka, Koneko, and me more than she does herself. That's something that easily relates to you, you very proud and believes in people you care about. You treat everyone with respect and love. That's why I like you Rias, there is so much to you than you think there is". Gohan looks up and smiles, then feels Rias closer to him.

Rias brings her face close to Gohan's as she stares down his black obsidian eyes. "Gohan do you love me?" Rias asked as she brought her lips from mere inches of his lips.

"I uhhh I mean I think your pretty and I like you as a person and all". Gohan said nervously.  
"Then kiss me Gohan, show me how much you love me". Rias closed her eyes.

Gohan looked Rias shocked, confused and dazed. He didn't know! All he wanted to do was let her know that he likes her! He didn't know that she wanted him to kiss her! Then Gohan felt a push from behind his back as he stumbled forwards as he pressed his lips against Rias's. They both fell on the ground with Gohan and Rias's lips still touching.

Rias didn't hesitate as she brought Gohan in for a tight hug and kiss. Gohan didn't know what to do when there was a person kissing you. She isn't his girlfriend, what is he supposed to do?

"So, you two lovebirds having fun~?" Kuroka's voice came from the trees.

"What!" Gohan shot up.

Rias just blushed she sat up and pulled Gohan in for another kiss. She likes kissing his soft lips. She likes having her hand on his stiff and strong back. She wanted to be with Gohan so she could be with him only. Gohan broke the kiss, "Rias!" Gohan was confused.  
"My Gohan, looking at another woman?" Kuroka smiled.

"Kuroka! It isn't what you think it is! This is just a misunderstanding!" Gohan was panicking.

"Calm down Gohan". Kuroka smiled as she kissed Gohan.  
"What?" Gohan was confused.

Kuroka sighed, "I don't like it, but her feelings for you are legit Gohan. I know you were trying to stay loyal. I know when you're serious about someone. You're too easy to read Gohan, I knew from the very beginning you were going to tell her what you told me. That's how I know you really care about someone. These are people you trust and care about, these are people you want in your life. When Chichi said we were all family, I liked that idea. I was able to see you and I have a couple of kittens running around. I had another one on the way, also for some reason Rias and Akeno were also there as well. Rias had one on the way and Akeno was your and my mistress". Kuroka smiled.

"Your mistress?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I know how Akeno is, she honestly turns me on just thinking of her being Gohan's mistress. Of course, I'm okay with it". Kuroka giggles.

Rias smiled, "So, are you letting me and Gohan become a couple too!" Rias smiled.  
"Yeah, but I want Gohan to know I am his number one and you are two Rias". Kuroka smiled.

Rias didn't like that, she wanted to be number one. However, if she was going to get a chance with Gohan this might be better than other time to do so. Rias hugged Gohan and Kuroka hugged the other side of Gohan. "Gohan I love you". Rias and Kuroka said at the same time. Gohan blushed, he can't believe this is really happening.  
"Rias, I mean no offense in any way. I want to be serious about this. I don't know you that well, granted I still kinda know you're like as a kid. You're different when you were a kid. I don't want to say yes right away. Granted I like you a lot, but I don't want to date you because we knew each other as kids. I want to do it because then I know I truly do love you. Like how I know I truly love Kuroka". Gohan was a little nervous to say it, but it was important to say so.

Rias smile on the inside and she feels hurt. "Heh, that's the first time I have been rejected especially by a guy. That's a first, but you know what Gohan. I just love you even more now, I will do my best for you and so we can get to know one another. You truly are a wonderful man, a man who does not care for who looks like what". Rias smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away swaying her hips. "I'll leave you two alone for right now, however, I do expect you to say yes in the future Gohan. Because now I know I truly love you".

Gohan smiled as she walked away, Gohan looked at Kuroka. "Don't worry if I do get together with Rias, I will love you both the same. Although, I know you will always and forever be my first love". Gohan kissed Kuroka as he held her in her arms. The moon in the sky was shining as if it was alive. It smiled at the couple as a ray of moonlight shined at Gohan and Kuroka. Kuroka had her ears and tail pop out as she smiled. Gohan scratched her chin as she let a purr out as she wagged her tails.

**A/N: This was just a character development chapter, I guess you can put it that way. Not yet but in time Goten, Marron, and Koneko will get a character development chapter. I feel like Rias and Gohan getting together now would be too soon. They will officially become a couple much later. The previous king of Koneko and Kuroka was unknown so I used their king's sister to help with some character development. There isn't a lot of detail of Kuroka's and Koneko's previous king and Akane either. So, it's a character I can use to just kill off. In Hero I know they never brought up Koneko's past about her master. Kuroka never really said too about their master either. If they do however use it in the manga, well I don't read the manga. Now there is something I want to know, I always loved Chivalry of a Failed Knight. What if I had Trunks fail to teleport back in time to get help with Goku Black. His Time machine had a malfunction which caused it to blow up while traveling. Going based on multiverse theory, he is sent into the world of Chivalry of a Failed Knight? Granted I know Trunks would be overpowered as hell. The thing is he can't manifest or use weapons like the blazer. He would then have to use his hands instead of his sword. I feel like Trunks and Stella could go together, then Ikki and Ayase. If Stella was never thrown into this, I know Ikki and Ayase would have been a great couple. That's just me or make one that is just Chivalry of a Failed Knight where he is trained by Dracule Mihawk. I feel like either one would be good! Again, that is just me. I like the main characters being O.P as hell. I also like romances as well. **


	5. Fallen Angel Dilemma

Fallen Angel Dilemma

**Hello! So, until I get done with most of my other exams. I will not be posting another chapter for my Naruto story. I still plan on continuing it, but it takes more planning and ideas. Since the plot has strayed much from the original show. So, far in this one is easier to work with keeping and adding. So, if you guys can please share this story with other people! I want to get up to 100 follows, please! Expect a Valentine's Day special for this series. Glad you people enjoy!****ShadesofGrey777. **

Gohan wakes up the next day with Rias and Kuroka in his arms. He remembers the other night how he turned Rias down. However, that doesn't stop her from wanting to sleep with Gohan. Gohan remembers Marron leaving Koneko and Goten. Marron wasn't too happy to leave as Koneko stuck her tongue out at her. If Marron was a Saiyan she would have gone off on Koneko.

Koneko is really starting to get attached to Goten. Goten is still oblivious to Koneko's advances, yet Gohan is oblivious to Kuroka's. Gohan was confused about why Rias in his bed. They aren't even dating, and he isn't too sure of it either. He may have been a friend as children, but people change as they get older.

As the day progresses Rias sat down with everyone and chatted. Gohan got to understand her more and so did Kuroka. She told them about her past how she grew up as one of the big shot Devil families. She also talks about the giant war that was raging on between the three factions. After the great devil kings were killed, new ones were appointed. Many devils believed in inheritance in power. Instead, there matches between devils to declare the next great Devil Kings. Many devils were angry, and a civil war broke out. They were driven out near the ends of hell far away from others. The devils are who suffered the most after the great war and then the civil war.

As Rias was talking about this Gohan noticed a few things about Rias. The information she had now didn't add up. Kuroka has told Gohan before of the importance of purebreds in between devils. The thing Kuroka told them that their previous king was trying to find a male. Since they are Nekoshou and they are powerful with their senjutsu abilities. Their king wanted to find a male Nekoshou so he could breed with Kuroka and Koneko when they got old enough.

Nekoshou finds a mate, they mate for life since its instinct to them. They need to produce as much offspring as possible, so their kind doesn't die out. That's the same with Devils, but they typically marry off their sons or daughters to other high-class devils. Kuroka explained how it was almost unheard of a devil from a prestigious family by this age to have a husband. Typically, they would have paired someone up with Rias, especially by now since of her age.

Gohan then realized when Rias and Kuroka's explanations came together. Does Rias already have someone and is or trying to cheat? Is she not happy with a partner? Is she just throwing herself at him? Is she trying to use him so she could get out of a marriage arrangement? Could she truly love him for him? That's an issue that Gohan will eventually have to find out. As of right now, Rias doesn't seem to have a partner. So, the reasoning for her going after Gohan is endless, and she also doesn't seem to be telling the truth.  
"So, Rias I'm surprised your parents haven't forced you into a marriage?" Kuroka asked confused.

"No, my parents aren't forcing me to marry anyone. I wouldn't mind however looking for someone now. I wondered if Gohan is the one". Rias smiled.

The answer right there that she just gave Gohan was a lie. It was an obvious lie but well said that no one would know. When she said it, her magical energy was interrupted and then flowed smoothly. So, whatever she is hiding it's certainly something to do with her parents. _"However, this is not of my concern. I cannot ask her since it isn't my business. I hardly know her, so I have no place to ask her. I guess when we get to know each other I will get to see who Rias really is. See if this how she truly feels about me, then the lies she just fed everyone. So far sounds like she is trying to use me to get out of her situation". _Gohan was very deep in thought when Kuroka called for his name again.

Gohan may not know it, but he hit the nail right on the head.

As Rias continued to talk about herself and her meeting her servants. Rias was telling the truth from then on. She explained how she cares for all of them, now the new edition of the group was Issei. Rias said that she needs a regiment to start to train her servants so they could get stronger. "Rias! You should have Gohan train them! I bet he could make a great teacher! He could train them to use those energy attacks!" Chichi smiled.

"Huh! Mom don't you know how hard it is between Ki and Magical energy! Kuroka was only able to do it since Nekoshou are born with the ability to channel Chi". Gohan was a bit shocked. "I mean if anyone was to train Koneko it would be Kuroka since she also uses Ki and Chi. Granted Koneko is better equipped with Chi, but Koneko would pick up Ki better than the rest". Rias sighed.

"What about those weighted clothing!" Kuroka smiled.

"Oh? That's not a bad idea! Alright then! I'll train them!" Gohan stood up smiling.

"Great! When can we start training!" Rias smiled.

"Hmmm, really any day after school! I can have them train for five or six hours after school!" Gohan smiled. His Saiyan blood began to start boiling as he thought about training again.  
"Alright then! I got a few things to do today, so I will see you tomorrow after school! We can try Tuesday, I need Issei to go out to get a contract". Rias smiled. She stepped into the magical circle waving everyone goodbye.

When she left Gohan was still confused and how to think of her. He just isn't sure about Rias. "What's wrong Gohan?" Chichi seemed worried.

"Its nothing mom doesn't worry, just thinking about what Rias said that's all". Gohan smiles. Kuroka smiled internally. Gohan knew she was lying and so did Kuroka. Rias had someone being forced on her. In due time the will chew her out for it.

Gohan and Kuroka spent the rest of the day training. Goten and Koneko hoped in as Kuroka began to train Koneko in Senjutsu. Then Gohan can slowly teach her to use Ki as well, since they both have the same concept. Once they started, Koneko was a natural at Chi, but was terrible at controlling it. Kuroka had Koneko do a lot of meditating, thanks to Piccolo Gohan was able to do it as well to help.

* * *

** Time Skip After School Monday **

Gohan and Kuroka went home early the day as they had other things planned. They had plans to go out on a date. They wanted to celebrate a month of being together and since starting school. Gohan was walking around Kuoh city. "Gohan! Let's go to this fish stand!" Kuroka cat side was kicking in.

One of Kuroka's favorite fish foods was grilling teriyaki trout. She said it was said 'it was a food among the gods' as she drooled over the fish. Kuroka and Gohan were sitting in the park on a bench. Kuroka leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder as she nibbled on her food. Gohan could hear her purr as she nibbled on her food. Gohan and Kuroka were sitting on a bench as she munched on her snack. Gohan was genuinely happy with Kuroka. Honestly, he wasn't too sure if he wanted another girlfriend in his life. If he was just with Kuroka he is happy.  
"Gohan do you want Rias too?" Kuroka asked.  
"Hmmm, honestly I don't. She seems like a nice person, but I don't have any feelings for her. She has nice hair and a pretty face, but I hardly know anything about her. I can't say I love her when I love you more than her". Gohan was a little uneasy talking about Rias.  
"That's okay Gohan, that just shows you're a good man. I know you won't ever go on y back. Maybe you could give her a chance? See what type of woman she is. I want you to be happy". Kuroka smiled.

"I don't need multiple women to make me happy Kuroka. I only need you". Gohan kissed her as he put his arms around her.

"Gohan I understand you're nervous about having another girl in your life. I don't want you to be, its typical for a male of a Nekoshou had multiple mates. Once we have a child I will want to be devoting a lot of my time to the child". Kuroka blushed at the idea.

"Hey? I want to be in that too!" Gohan brought her into a kiss making her blush, but he pulls away leaving her hanging.

"Hey!" Kuroka complained. "I get my way or you're sleeping on the couch". Kuroka forced him into a kiss as they held it there.

"You remember how we first started living together? You were way to open". Gohan giggled.

"Oh! You liked it! I know you did!" Kuroka smiled.

* * *

** 3 Years After Kuroka began to live with the Son Family**

"Hey mom! Where did my pajamas go?" Gohan called out.

"Check the laundry room!" Chichi called back.

Gohan had nothing to wear as Kuroka locked in his room. Gohan had to walk out of the bathroom as he dried off. He put his towel down then Goten came running in as he snatched his towel. "GOTEN!"

"SORRY BIG BRO! Kuroka said she wouldn't feed me if I didn't do it!" Goten laughed at he ran out. Gohan nothing to cover his chest and lets, he only had underwear on. His underwear was Einstein heads on them.

Gohan walks out blushing as he sees Chichi, Goten, and Kuroka standing there giggling. He walks past them as he says nothing. He was blushing, but Kuroka was licking her fingers and blushing. _"My god he got a body! Look at that!" _"Wow, Gohan I didn't know you were packing a mean one!" Kuroka giggled.

Gohan blushed as he covered up his front, seriously this Kuroka was scary! She also weird, she likes to poke fun at him. She makes theses weird sexual jokes at him that he doesn't understand. For some reason his mom doesn't care, he doesn't know why either.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

"Yeah, that was weird". Gohan laughs.

"Ha! Do you understand that joke yet?" Kuroka laughed.

Gohan blushed, "Yeah I get it you like that you see". Gohan blushed.

Kuroka nibbled his ear as she smiled, "I love you Gohan, I want you to try to find another woman! Us Nekoshou typically use to having a pack, I will be your alpha queen. You will the Alpha King".

"What do you mean?" Gohan was confused.

"Simple you got me as you alpha female! If there are any other girls there would be a ladder of power". Kuroka smiled.

"So, you're saying any girl that joins that there is a system of power with you having the most power?" Gohan had a sweat appear on his head.

"Yeah! You got it! So, even if there is another woman I would be the alpha!" Kuroka kissed his cheek.

"You're making it sound like I don't have a choice whether I get to chose who I date". Gohan was a little nervous.

"Not really! The alpha queen always has more power than the alpha king! So, that means I can control who you mate with". Kuroka had an evil smile on her face. Gohan started to shrink down as he was starting to get scared. He was also wondering what the hell he got himself into.

"I'm just kidding! Only about the part, I will control you, I will control who joins out the pack. Don't worry if you don't like them to join, that's fine". Kuroka plants another kiss on Gohan's cheek.

"Is this how you're kind really do this?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah, it quite common among us, typically we want strong powerful mates. So, we can pass on strong powerful genes to our offspring since there are so few of us". Kuroka kept smiling.

"So? Then do you love me for my power or me?" Gohan was confused.

"You idiot! After spending 5 years with you and your family! Of course, I only love you for you! I won't lie in the beginning I loved you for your power. When I realized what type of person you really were, that's when I fell for you!" Kuroka puffed her cheeks out.

"Sorry Kuroka". Gohan curses himself for even asking a question like that.

"I'll forgive you if you if we can get some Sushi!" Kuroka mouth begins to drool.

"Alright". Gohan sits up form their bench as Kuroka gets up too.

"He,y there sexy! How about you drop this nerd and come with me". A boy with slick blonde hair and a buffed chest was smiling at her.

Kuroka started laughing at him, "You think! I'm going to go with a weakling like you! PLEASE! Gohan is way stronger than you mentally and physically blonde". Kuroka was serious towards the end.

"Oh yeah? You really think he that strong since he a nerd? Please, he doesn't even look that strong". The man went to grab Kuroka's arm.

Gohan grabbed his arm and started to tighten his hand around his hand, "Keep your hands off of her!" Gohan snarled at him.

"AHHH! Let g-go of my h-hand! You're hurting m-me!" The blonde was shrieking in pain. Others watched as he was screaming in pain.  
To make it look like it was his fault Kuroka spoke up, "I don't know who you are! You stay away from me! You pervert! You probably wanted to strip me down!" Kuroka hid behind Gohan. People around the blonde were whispering about him even a park cop came running over.

"Whats going on here?" He asked.

"That man was trying to take me away from my boyfriend!" Kuroka used magic to make fake tears. Gohan was too focused on the blonde who tried to take Kuroka away.

"Alright, buster! Get going I don't want to see you here for the rest of the day!" The cop yelled at the blonde. The blonde began to run off as the cop turn towards Gohan and Kuroka. "Alright you two get going too, good job protecting your girl here son. She is a keeper, stay in school, get a good job, make her a happy wife". The cop turns around and walks away.

Gohan blushed as Kuroka clung onto Gohan as she purred in his chest. "Thank you, Gohan!" Kuroka smiles.

"Anything for you Kuroka". Gohan smiles. Then Gohan snaps his head up as he senses Issei's Ki dropping. "Kuroka Issei Ki is dropping hold on!" Gohan looks around as he changes into Ssj, so no one recognizes him. He flies off as he is heading towards Issei's dropping Ki signature.

Gohan flies over as he come to a building as he senses Issei's Ki dropping. Then Gohan breaks through the ceiling as he find Issei on the ground tired. He had holes through his thighs and a girl with blonde hair trying to heal him. There was a gun shot as a bullet hit Gohan in the head. Gohan plucked the bullet off his head, "Really? Who are you?"

"I should be asking! Who the hell are YOU!" The man with white hair, a gun, and a light sword.

"I don't need to tell you, you're the one who is hurting my friend". Gohan was upset.

"You must be a devil! DIE!" The man swung his sword as Gohan, but Gohan caught it with his hand. "HOW! THIS IS LIGHT! IT SHOUOLD BE BURNING YOU!" The man screamed.

"Simple I'm not a devil". Gohan slugged him in the stomach as he knocked him out.

Then a magical circle appeared behind them as Rias and the other appear. Koneko and Goten was also with Rias as Goten was given a temporary pass. "Issei!" Rias shouted as she saw a blonde girl healing Issei's wounds.

"Rias we need to leave I sense fallen angles approaching". Akeno looked at Rias.

"Alright grab Issei and we're going". Rias got the magical circle ready.

"Rias! We need to take Asia! She is innocent! She is getting mixed up with the wrong people!". Issei was sincere.  
"No, we can't she is part of the church we can't help her!" Rias fought back.

"Don't worry it's alright, Kuroka take Asia and go back to my house. Goten you and I will buy them time; Goten and I can take care of these Fallen Angels". Gohan flies up into the air as an army of 400 Fallen angels get ready to fight Gohan. Kuroka grabs Asia and takes off into the air.

"Meet them at my mom's house". Gohan looks at Rias.  
"Okay fine we will see you then". Kuroka takes off, and Rias and the other disappear in the circle.

Goten floats up next to Gohan as they charge the army. "Remember don't kill any of them".

"Got it big bro!" Goten smiles as they fly towards the enemies.

* * *

** Mt. Paozu **

"Hey, what's going on Kuroka!" Chichi comes running out.

"Chichi! This girl is Asia! She is a friend of Issei's. These Fallen Angels are trying to harm her". Kuroka then turned around as there were 4 fallen angels in front of her. Chichi got into her fighting stance, she has some practice with Koneko and Goten recently.

"AHAHAHA! You think you can take us out!" The fallen angel man with the trench coat laughed. The other two laughed as the one with the black outfit was a little weary.

The three were ready to attack until the one with black outfit jumped in front. "No, I see too many people die by your hands. For what? To steal that girl's sacred gear! I can't! Not anymore! I haven't killed anyone yet! That girl Asia is innocent in this! When I body guarded, I got to know what type of person she was. I learned how terrible we really were. I can't sit back and watch you guys kill her!" She pulled a light spear out as the other's pulled their out too.

"Raynare! Thank you! I'm glad I was able to call you a friend!" Asia smiled at her.  
"Thank you Asia, I am also sorry for all the things I have said to you. You truly are the first friend I have ever had. I can't sit back and let them kill you". Raynare felt better as he heart felt lighter. She might be able to redeem herself. Chichi and Kuroka walked up next to her as they got ready to fight.

* * *

** Back at Gohan and Goten **

"Man, these guys are too easy". Goten whined.

"GOTEN! We need to hurry! Mom, Koneko, and Kuroka's energy is dropping! I also sense Issei's energy dropping!" Gohan shouted.

"I got it!" Goten went Ssj and Gohan went Ssj2 so he could fly faster.

The two made it as they found Chichi standing over a beaten Kuroka with a light spear in the chest. "MOM!" Gohan lashed out as he gut punched the fallen angel with the trench coat. Gohan tossed him to the side as he shot an energy blast. This killed him instantly surprising the other fallen angels. Gohan was still in Ssj2 as he was killing them.

Goten ran over as Gohan gently set their mom down. "Here mom take this!" Gohan took out a Senzu bean.

"How many do you have? Chichi asked with a low voice.  
"What? Does it matter!" Gohan tried to feed her. Chichi put her hand up to stop him.

"Kuroka, Koneko, and Issei are close to death, give them the Senzu beans. I know we only have three left". Chichi smiled.

"Mom!" Gohan had tears flowing from his face.

"No buts! Do it! I love you and Goten very much. I know you two can take care of yourselves. Notify Bulma and let her know. Anyways its time for me to see your dad again". Chichi gave Gohan and Goten a smile as a tear left her eye as she took her last breath.

Gohan stood up with his hair covering his face. He walked over as he fed Kuroka, Koneko, and then Issei. He walked back over towards the fallen angels as he looked at them. Piccolo landed as he saw Chichi on the ground dead with a hole in her chest. He looked at Gohan, "G-Gohan". Piccolo could feel the pain coming from Gohan. Kuroka and Koneko were standing up slowly as they had tears running down their face. Chichi, the woman they considered a mom was dead. She was killed protecting them.

Gohan grit his teeth, "You killed my mom! YOU KILED MY MOM! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan aura flared to life as his hair was reaching down his back. His eyebrows disappeared as his powered surged. Gohan's screams began to resemble the Oozaru transformation. "HAAAAAAAA! HNNNNNNN! HAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan let out a final roar as he finished powering up.

As Gohan was powering up, Goten was powering up as he was also mad. "You killed mommy! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten power up the same way Gohan did during the cell games. **(A/N: Reason Goten is so strong right now is thanks to Koneko, Piccolo, Chichi, Kuroka, and Gohan training with him). **

The Fallen angels that were left watched Gohan in shock. Piccolo and the others were amazed at the power Gohan gained. Goten gaining this new form sooner than Vegeta. As the two powered up Vegeta and Trunk sensed Goten and Gohan's spike in power. The one person who was pissed was Vegeta. Somehow Kakarot's sons can reach levels beyond his power.

"I will defeat you! You hurt my friends! My family! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Gohan's energy spiked as he charged the remaining Fallen Angels. Soon more appeared fallen angels appeared behind the two who helped killing Chichi. Goten flew in as he started to take out the reinforcements.

Then a large energy came by. Gohan finished off the girl who look like a maid and the other one with blue hair. Gohan looked up to see Goten going ham on the reinforcements as he had tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Goten". Gohan looked at his crying little brother.

Gohan looked back to see Kuroka and Koneko being hugged by Rias. Kuroka and Koneko were crying as Chichi laid in front of them. Gohan tightened his fist, _"Thanks Rias, maybe you're not the person I thought you were". _Gohan took off at the army.

Asia finished healing Raynare's wounds as she got up to help Gohan. Gohan saw her helping, "Why the hell are you helping". Gohan was still pissed.

"Calm down I helped to protect your friends. Your mom helped, I was trying to protect Asia. She helped me see the errors of my ways. She was the only friend to ever try to talk to me". Gohan whipped past her as he crushed the throat of a fallen angel behind Raynare.

"We will talk later, I just want to defeat these bastards". Gohan charged at the rest of the army.

Akeno and Rias were on the ground as they watched Gohan crush the enemy. This made Akeno feel a little uncomfortable, but also was aroused by it. Rias was upset that she couldn't do anymore to help Chichi. Rias felt useless as they tried to fight the others off. She came late as Chichi was standing over Kuroka.

Gohan and Goten finish off the rest of the army as a big boss came. "Who the hell killed all my followers". The leader shouted.

Raynare fell on her knees she was scared and worried. "Raynare! What the hell are you doing! Why are you with the enemy!" The man shouted.

"I hate you! Kokabeil! I have been living under your thumb for far too long! I became friend with Asia! She showed me what I was doing was wrong! I'm not going to let you kill her for her sacred gear! I decided to protect her!" Raynare yelled.

"I will not forgive such traitorous actions! Begone!" Kokabeil fired a giant light spear that would hit Raynare, Kuroka, Koneko, and the others. Gohan landed in front as he stopped the attack crushing it with one hand.  
"Hmmm? Who the hell are you" He asked.

"The name is Gohan! I'm the son of the woman your lackies killed!" Gohan was really pissed off as he got ready to kill him. Goten walked next to him as he got ready to kill him. Kuroka was standing there holding Koneko in her arms with her tail and ears out. Kiba and Issei got up and ready to fight.

"You stupid bastard! I'll Kill you!" Issei screamed as his sacred gear changed from just being on his hand to traveling up his arm.

"Oh wow! This is quite something isn't it! Good thing I have been doing my homework! Rias Gremory! The princess of the Gremory clan who is going to married off! I heard you're trying to get out of it!"

Akeno jumped up as she fired lighting at Kokabeil, "Oh? What's this! You're Baraqiel's daughter?" Kokabeil laughed.

"Don't speak of his name! I am nothing like that monster!" Akeno powered her magic even more.

Gohan didn't know what this bastard was speaking off. Gohan didn't care, he was the reason his mom was killed. He was going to kill him, he was going kill him for what he did to his mom. Gohan flew into the air, "I'm going to kill you!" Gohan charged up as he got ready to punch him. Goten flew up as he was ready to fight.

Gohan felt his body crack. "Arg!" Gohan's form turn off as he fell into the ground. He slammed into the ground as he made a crater. Goten felt the same pain, but not as bad. He also fell on the ground as well. They aren't used to the form, they could only hold it for so long. Piccolo ran up as he picked them up.

"Ahahahah! What's wrong? All tuckered out? Too bad, I got other more important things to do. They weren't even a match for me, how pathetic. Get in my way again I will kill you". Kokabeil used a magic circle and disappeared. Piccolo was concerned as they had no way to replenish Gohan's or Goten's strength.

"Its okay Piccolo me and Koneko can share out Ki with them. It may not be a lot, buts its something". Kuroka held her hand out as she fed her energy into Gohan. Koneko did the same for Goten. Rias and the other walked over as they didn't say too much. Rias was cursing to the higher heavens at Kokabeil and then at herself. She couldn't get there in time as she need to concentrate to teleport everyone to the house. She couldn't help Chichi in time.

It was a terrible day for everyone as Piccolo was sad for his two students. The children of the Son family were orphans. Then a magical circle appeared with a man having red hair and blue eyes. Then a ship landed after Trunks and Vegeta arrived, they saw Chichi laying on the ground. Then next to her was Goten and Gohan out for the count.

"Start explaining". Vegeta yelled all of them.

Rias sighed as her brother was there as well wanting an explanation. So much shit happened that Rias was pretty sure a lot of detail was going to be left out.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will be up later tomorrow! I am posting another chapter for my Naruto story. Forgotten fox is the chapter I'm looking at. For Demon Fox DxD I will make another chapter and I want to see how people like it. If it picks back up, I will go back and rewrite the chapters. I got things to do TitanFall007 out! **


	6. Hands On Redhead

Hands-on Red Head

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Now I hope you guys go check out the Chivalry of a Saiyan Knight. A Trunks and Stella crossover, otherwise I could have made it a Gohan x Stella, but that sounds boring. Not that I had anything against Gohan, Trunks would have made more sense. It would be interesting, starting it off on a good foot was difficult as the insight on the Vermillion Castle isn't very clear. I know it's rough, but I hope it can be good! Now for this story wise as character development as an issue. I understand, so don't worry there will be more flashback that had scenes which helped Kuroka and Gohan grow together. These events lead to them wanting to start dating. For right now, this chapter is important for Rias. Enjoy!****, MoonlightDragonEmperor, ****Link7777****, ****urdlover666****, ****shadownightwolf19****, and ****VGAnime127. **

Vegeta was staring at Gohan with an annoyed tone. While Trunks, on the other hand, was checking on Goten. "Explain redhead woman!" Vegeta grew impatient.

"CALM DOWN" Bulma slapped Vegeta upside the head.

"Stupid earth woman". Vegeta crosses his arms.

Rias sighs, she begins to explain herself that she and her servants here are devils. Then the girl over there is a Fallen Angel who switched sides to help defend Asia. Rias introduced her as her new bishop. Rias still needs to change her into a devil first. Rias explains how Gohan had Kuroka take Asia back as she didn't want to bring Asia back. Asia was brought back home to the Son family. Kuroka, Chichi, and Raynare helped defend Asia. Rias couldn't teleport to the house in time due to the lack of everyone else going there. So, no one had experience traveling that far either.

When Gohan and Goten arrived Chichi was already dying. Gohan and Goten had a rush of energy as they defeated the other three fallen angels. Then their general arrived, but Gohan and Goten who were in a rage couldn't control their new form. "This is my brother which is beyond me why he is here". Rias sighed.

"That so terrible!" Bulma was shocked.

"Wait you believe me?" Rias said surprised.

"Well at this point, I have to believe you. My husband is an alien and so is my son, well at least half alien". Bulma lets a sigh out as she looks at Chichi.

Piccolo comes flying back with Senzu beans from Korin. He fed them to Gohan and Goten as they slowly got back up. Gohan gained his bearings as he looked over to see a blanket over Chichi's face. Gohan was upset as he saw his mom laying on the ground dead. What is he to do now? Where does he go?

Goten was also up as he saw his mom on the ground. Goten walked over as he touched the blanket. Koneko walked over as she hugged the crying half breed. Rias was upset to see Goten in a state of despair. Bulma remembered Koneko as she walked over and put a hand on Goten. "It's okay Goten, I will make sure you get what you need. I can set you and your brother up with an apartment to live in". Bulma tried to cheer him up.

Gohan watched as Bulma tended to his little brother's needs. Gohan at this point didn't know what to do. Kuroka walked over as she hugged Gohan, "What do we do?" Gohan asked.

"All we can do Gohan is move on and one day find that bastard". Kuroka was clam, but then her voice hissed when she thought of Kokabeil.

The others watched as they felt responsible for Gohan's mom's death. Rias walked over towards Gohan as she said, "I'm sorry Gohan".

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"I couldn't teleport everyone in time. If I would have been faster, we could have saved your mom". Rias was rubbing her arm.

"No, it's not your fault Rias. If its anyone's fault it's that bastard Kokabeil. I know that because someone once told me that too". Gohan lets a small smile out.

Vegeta stares at Sirzechs with interest. "Hey Torch Head, who the hell are you?" Vegeta asks.

Sirzechs has a sweat drop, "I'm Sirzechs Gremory and also one of the four great Satans in the underworld".

"Tell me, do devils such as yourself feel fear?" Vegeta's Saiyan blood was calling to him to fight him.

"DAMMIT VEGETA CALM DOWN!" Bulma takes out a frying pan, she learned from Chichi and whacked Vegeta over the head. Vegeta fell unconscious as he fell to the ground. Trunks and Gohan had a sweat drop on their head. Rias and Kuroka smile at Bulma, a good way to keep these Saiyans in line.

"So, what is going to happen now?" Gohan asks.

"I think I want to put you under the House of Gremory. I feel like it would get your recognized in the underworld. I can help with living expenses? All I ask is for you to help Rias out with things here and there? What do you say?" Sirzechs smiles.

Gohan smiles, "Thanks a lot Sirzechs that means a lot after what happened today". Gohan smiles.

Bulma walks over, "As I can see sounds like you go things under control. I ask you to let me come see them every now and then. Their mom and I were family friends and we knew each other since little kids".  
"Of course we can do that Bulma, a friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine". Sirzechs smiles.

Sirzechs smiles, _"This is how a family is supposed to be, unlike me, I haven't done a very good job of being family. Being pressured to give his sister's hand away in marriage, that was the biggest mistake of his life. Now I have a chance to make things right". _

"Rias! Please! I want to be a servant!" Everyone looked over to see Raynare on her hands and knees. Rias sighs as she thinks, _"Having her on the team wielding light would help out a lot. So, it is helpful for us to have her. I guess I will make her my other Bishop and Asia can be my Clergymen". _**(A/N: No Gasper in this series. The worst character I think High School DxD made. **_**Shuddered at the idea of Gasper) **_

"Okay, I will make you and Asia bishops to my peerage. Rias hands Asia and Raynare a piece as Ria says her ritual and turns them into devils.

"Issei that means then I can be with you!" Asia smiles.

Issei had tears of joy, "Yeah! We can go to school together!" Issei was happy.

"You better watch it, kid! I'll deck you if you hurt Asia!" Raynare sneered at Issei.

"Woah! No need to kill my boner jeez!' Issei was scared.

Soon everyone cleaned up the yard and Gohan and Goten were going to bury Chichi, but her body disappeared. "Woah where did her body go!" Issei was surprised.

"My mom must have been the lucky ones to get to go to heaven with their bodies intact. My dad got the same treatment as well. They were both good people and good parents". Gohan has a teardrop from his face.

Kuroka hugged Gohan comforting him, then Rias walked up as well to comfort him. Bulma saw the way the three acted together. _"Hopefully those two can get him back on his feet. I will just keep close tabs on them". _Bulma smiled. "I got your apartment ready to go, its ready to move in". Bulma smiled.

"Thanks, Bulma for everything". Gohan gives her a bow.

"No need for that Gohan! Please it's alright I know this is a lot to handle, but I know you can get through it. Think nothing of it, remember we are all family we will always be". Bulma hugged Gohan.

Even though it wasn't Chichi, it still felt relieving when Bulma hugged him. It was someone he could trust and turn to if he needed to talk. Goten also got a hug from Bulma, "I don't know how you two feel about it, but I don't mind either way if you call me Bulma or mom. So, don't hesitate to call me!" Bulma smiled.

Gohan smiled back, "Thanks for everything Bulma". Gohan smiled.

"To let you guys, know the apartment is all set up, its roughly ten minutes from the school".

Gohan and Goten go back into their house one last time as they pack anything important. The packed clothes, toys if Goten is to ever keep playing with them. Books so their mom doesn't roll over in her grave. Then family photo's and then Gohan finds a ring that belonged to their mom. The ring had a family crest on it which was the character for Ox.

Rias was shocked, "Gohan was your mom a princess?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, she was the princess of the Ox-King" Gohan smiles as he remembers Chichi calling Goten and Gohan her princes.

The group finishes up packing with the help of Rias's peerage. They pack everything up as they over towards the new apartment. As they went up they found out that their apartment room was the size of a house. The apartment room had room to have up to 40 people to live in it.

"I had my brother make some extra renovations to it". Rias smiled.

Gohan could only say, "Wow, thanks a lot". Gohan just kept looking at the sheer size of the place. It was like quadruple the size of their old house.

Soon the group begins to unpack and place everything up. Gohan and Goten were happy in a way, but still pretty upset. Rias was seeing this as much as Kuroka and Koneko saw right through it. Soon the rest left, but the only people who remained in the place was Rias, Akeno, Gohan, Goten, Kuroka, Koneko, and Raynare.

"So, uhhh Raynare is part of your peerage now?" Gohan asked confused.

"Yes, she is, she is my bishop like Asia". Rias smiles, she thinks it was a great addition to her peerage.  
"D-do you hate me Gohan?" Raynare was little upset. She didn't like how she got his mom killed. She wanted to do everything she could to help ease his pain. After all, she did, it was the most she could to make it up.

"I don't know, you helped protect my mom. So, no I don't hate you, but I don't specifically trust you". Gohan was still a little upset. H wasn't too sure if she could be trusted, because these black winged beings were ripping his family away.

Gohan saw Akeno's face dart to the side with sadness in her eyes. Rias looked at her queen as she was upset but understood what was going on. Gohan has no idea what to think of Fallen Angels yet.

"So, Gohan what do you really think about them?" Rias asked.

"If Raynare was able to have a change of heart, then I believe she can be a good person. With that, I will give her the benefit of the doubt. If we are to be a friend you need to show that you are to be trusted". Gohan gives Raynare a smile.

"So, what are you going to do now Gohan?" Rias asked worriedly.

Gohan looked up at the ceiling. "Continues as now, make sure to keep in touch with Bulma".

"Maybe we can start hanging out more, we can all be better acquainted!" Rias smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess we could". Gohan smiled.

"So, what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I figured we can go ahead and start off with some training?" Rias smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to work everyone to the bone!" Gohan smiled.

"Alright! I can't wait to train with everyone!" Goten smiles.

* * *

** A/N: Due to Gohan only knowing Rias for a short time the Riser Arc isn't going to happen for some time. Don't worry this isn't the end.**

* * *

** Time Skip 4 weeks**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Issei falls on the ground tired. He was sweating from head to toe and in places where he shouldn't be sweating.

"You good Kiba?" Gohan smiled. Gohan was feeling a bit winded himself. They just got done training for 5 hours straight back at Mount Paozu. Gohan had weighted demon Gi's as they had to run 4 miles, 100 pushups, and 100 sits ups. They did this continuously alternating workouts.

"Gohan your training methods are insane!" Kiba was also on the ground. Koneko was having a hard time standing. Kuroka was about to pass out as she leaned her head on Gohan. Goten was jumping up and down, he was winded, but his energetic nature helped him recuperate.

Rias was on the ground next to Akeno as they both were out of breath. Gohan has really grown to everyone. They were super supportive of him and Goten after their mom passed away. Gohan started to see Rias for Rias. She was something else, she was just like his mom. She was a lot stronger willed his mom. She had a can-do attitude and loved everyone in her peerage. She always held herself up high and was always proud. Even for someone like Issei, Rias took a lot of pride in having him as her servant.

Gohan also noticed that Akeno seemed a bit more distant than she use to be. Gohan didn't know what it was but was curious what was bothering Akeno. On the other hand, Raynare proved herself a good person. Kuroka and her got along like two peas in a pod. Akeno also seemed to get along with Kuroka as well. Asia was the friendliest person in the group. She likes the little sister Gohan never had.

Kiba was kind and warm to everyone. He was like another brother to Goten as Goten looked up to him. Goten even got into liking swords as well. Koneko played such a big role as she was with Goten every step of the way. Goten and Koneko got along so well, that Rias even joked about her being Goten's girlfriend.

Goten replied with, "You mean that kissy, kissy stuff that Gohan and Kuroka do?" Goten was also as innocent as Gohan. Gohan understood a few more things, a lot more things now being with Issei. No matter what Issei had to blab something about breasts or being a harem king. Thankfully Rias threatened Issei if he acted out of line and turned Goten into a pervert like him.

"What wrong Gohan?" Kuroka plants a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, just in deep thoughts that all". Gohan smiled back at her.

"I don't know about you guys, but who is up for a bath!" Rias smiled.

"CAN I JOIN!" Issei blurts out as he flares his nostrils.  
"NO!" Issei was cut off as Koneko punched him into a tree.

Gohan sweat drops as he sighs, _"Will he ever learn?" _Rias teleports everyone to their house that Sirzechs built for everyone. A week ago, Issei and Asia moved in along with Akeno too. They were all one giant family that lived with one another. "Hey Gohan, you wanna join us~?" Kuroka smiled.

"I don't mind as long as everyone else is okay". Rias smiled.

"I don't mind". Akeno smiled.

"Yeah let them in!" Raynare smiled.

"I don't mind". Asia said nervously.

"I want Goten to join us". Koneko said with no emotion.

"No, thanks". Gohan turned the other way.

"NOT TAKING NO AS AN ANSWER!" Kuroka got Gohan in a headlock as she dragged him into the women's bathroom.

"Come with us Goten". Rias smiled.

"Ok big sis Rias!" Goten smiled. He was going to get to take a bath with his older sister and his bro! It sounds like a lot of fun!

"THAT'S SO BULLSHIT! THAT IS NO FAIR!" Issei had anime tars running down his face. Everyone didn't care if they went in, but what about him!

"You're a perv". Koneko knocks Issei out.

**A/N: There is no pedophile scene since Goten and Koneko are underage. However, that won't stop them from teasing Gohan. **

Gohan and Goten waited as the girls changed and went into the bath. Then soon the two half breeds change and head in with towels around their waist. Gohan walked in as the bath was neat and clean. He smiled as he waved to everyone. He walked over to the showers and started to do his hair. _"Do your body and hair Gohan, then you can get out! Get in! Get out!" _Gohan was very focused on his task.

"Rias why do you have those big balls on your chest?" Goten asks. Gohan had a shiver go up against his back.  
"Now, Goten! Let me tell you this straight! Don't ever ask a girl that! That's very important! Now you are too young to know and understand what they are okay?" Rias sternly yelled at him. It wasn't yelling but it was a scolding tone.

Gohan relaxed as Rias was a good person. Kuroka realized that Gohan has been getting along with Rias a lot better recently. Koneko was purely happy for Gohan, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel jealous. Gohan felt a pair of hands on his back, "Oh, Kuroka what are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry I just planned on washing your back". Kuroka got the soap and a towel and washed Gohan's back. "So, tell me Gohan do you like Rias more?" Kuroka said with a happy face.

Gohan muscles tensed and then relaxed, "Well, actually yeah I am starting to like Rias. She has been such a good influence on Goten. It's amazing, also she is just like mom. Rias reminds me of mom a lot as I want to keep getting to know her. Don't worry! I still love you Kuroka! I do! Don't you forget that!" Gohan smiled. Kuroka finished up his back.  
Kuroka walked to the front as she kneeled. "I'll wash your front". Kuroka began to scrub his torso as she let his muscles. Just touching his muscles made her want to pounce on Gohan. He was such a man with all the muscles on his body and how well toned her was. Koneko put the towel down as she sat on Gohan's lap. "Can I sit here?" Kuroka giggled.

Gohan just blushed as Kuroka sat on his lap facing him. Her towel came undone as she wiggled her chest at him. Gohan stared at the and hesitated, "Your too shy Gohan! I put them on display or you! You don't even say anything!" Kuroka had a sad face. "Do you not find me attractive?!" Kuroka was stopped dead in her tracks.

Gohan had his eyes closed as he was gritting his teeth. He was really focused I mean really focused. Kuroka felt a large bump smack her soft ass through Gohan's towel. Akeno and Rias walked around as Gohan was distracted. They leaned to the side as they smiled at and giggled.  
Gohan controlled himself as he brought himself down. He opened his eyes to see Kuroka blushing, then Rias and Akeno giggling and smiling at Gohan.  
"Fufufu! Gohan we didn't know you were packing nine inches!" Akeno began to heat up and blush.  
For a second there Gohan was happy, not because she notices his big dick. It was because she was acting like herself again. For a while, she has been hesitant to say too much to Gohan or avoid him. Kuroka smiled as she ground her hips on Gohan again. "HEY!" Gohan's eyes widen as his libido shot back up again.  
"I'm sorry Gohan? Is there something wrong? Do I need to help you~?" Kuroka smirked.

Gohan gently and forcefully picked her up and set her on the ground. He walked over towards the big bath were Gohan and Koneko were. They were just sitting there talking about training and dreams that they want to come true.

"Look at that! Gohan is just too darn shy!" Rias giggled.  
"Yeah, but that's what makes Gohan such a good man. He knows restraint, but I wish he would loosen up a bit". Kuroka frowned.  
"Yeah, he does seem pretty tense doesn't he?" Akeno frowned. _"Maybe he really does hate fallen angels". _Akeno was upset.

Rias saw her friend upset with a tear running down her face. "Akeno don't you dare think Gohan doesn't like you. I saw the way he stares at you, Kuroka, and me! I know he likes us, he just wants to make sure his feelings are true. He loves Kuroka with all his heart, Gohan has to make sure he shows restraint since Goten is here".  
Goten began to splash Koneko and Gohan with water. Asia smiled as she decided to join in splashing. Gohan smiled as it reminded him when he and his dad went into the hyperbolic time chamber. They trained for an entire year and took a bath together. They did the exact same splashing fun until he shot a Ki wave point blank.

**Next Day **

"Okay kids here are your exams back from last week. As usual, Gohan had the highest scores plus the extra credit. He didn't get a single question wrong". The teacher was proud to have Gohan in his class. Gohan excelled at every class he took, this made Rias and Akeno begging Gohan to tutor them.

"How the hell are you so smart!" Akeno whined.

"My mom really pushed me into my studies, Kuroka is also really smart as well". Gohan smiled.

"You know Gohan you should tutor us, who knows maybe we can do as well as you". Rias smiled.

The three soon meet up with Kuroka who was in her math class with Kiba. "Gohan I missed you!" Kuroka ran up as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck.

"Kuroka you're like this every day. We just saw each other a period ago". Gohan sighed.

"SO? That doesn't mean I can't miss my Gohan!" Kuroka purred as she rubbed her face in his chest.

Gohan could feel the stares coming from the guys in the hallway. "Die". "Drop dead". "Go to hell". "Let's kill him". Gohan was a little worried for his own safety. They were part of the KGC which stood for Kill Gohan Club. It is an undocumented club that the boys made. Issei's two perverted friends Motohama and Matsuda were in.

Then there was the WLGC which stood for We Love Gohan Club. They did everything in their power to suck up to Gohan and Kuroka. They were the rivals between the KGC as they would break out into wars during passing periods. This bugged the hell out of Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno. This more or less left Gohan scared and threatened for his own wellbeing.

Thankfully Rias was typically there to break them up or Sona. Gohan also really liked Sona as well, she was a smart girl, but also strong. She was also just liked Rias, she was very strong-willed and held herself up. Kuroka started to see that Gohan seemed to like being around a stronger woman. Maybe the strong-willed woman is what attracts these Saiyans.

Man, she hit the nail right over the head.

Over the next several weeks Gohan and the girls began eating lunch with one another more and more. Sona became well acquainted with Gohan, and then Goten. Sona thought Goten was the cutest thing in the world. Sona would spoil Goten like a little brother by giving him, sweets. Koneko started to get a little overprotective, but that washed away when Sona gave her some too.

On one of the weeks, Rias did come up to Gohan to talk to him privately. "So, how have you been liking it so far?" Rias smiled.

"It's been really fun Rias, and helpful. You helped make sure Goten and I didn't get too sad and depressed. You were with us every step of the way, I wasn't too sure about you back then. Now, my view about you has made a one-eighty. I thought you were just in it for some weird reason to use me. I began to get used to you and learn who you were. You're a fun and great person to be around. I love it how you care for others so much, you make sure everyone is happy and satisfied". Gohan smiled.  
Rias blushed as she leaned in and kiss Gohan. "Huh! What!" Gohan was shocked.

"Hehehe, that's for the compliments Gohan. It means a lot coming from you, I do like you Gohan, so don't you forget it. I hope you and I can be more than friends one day". Rias smiled.  
"I think that is a very high possibility Rias". Gohan smiled back at her with the Son family grin.

After that not a lot happens during the weeks, there were a few stay devils. That's nothing Gohan can't handle. Hell, Rias even let Goten have a little fun as he toyed with the stray and then Rias killing it. Gohan and Rias started to get closer to one another. Kuroka and Gohan also were taking more steps further in their relationship.

**Flashback**

"Hey Gohan, I got a question when do you want to have sex". Kuroka asked out of the blue.

Gohan looked at her puzzled, "Uhhh should like we wait until we're out of High School?"  
"Gohan were basically adults now! I can't tell you how long I have been waiting! I must do so many things to keep myself satisfied! It's almost as if I don't turn you on". Kuroka was upset as she looked down at the ground. "I know I'm sounding greedy and like a pervert! I love you Gohan! I love you so much! I-I just don't know what to do! I don't".  
Gohan was a little shocked by this, yeah he loved her and liked the way her body is. The thing is he just doesn't know how to attack an issue like this. All the damn studying his mom made him do didn't help him. How was he supposed to study for a situation like this! There was almost nothing Gohan could do. "I-I won't lie Kuroka I don't even know how to approach a matter like this".

"It's okay Gohan, I don't have any experience either! I-I just want you to love me, I know you love me, me! I also want you to love my body as well". Kuroka was moving her hands up and down her body.

Thankfully they were at the house when they were talking about this. "Kuroka, I had no idea you wanted to go that far. Is this how a relationship like this works? We have to be sexually active to keep one another happy?"

"No, we don't, but it does keep the couple happy". Kuroka was a little nervous.

Gohan thought long and hard about this, he loves her he really does. He has known her for over 6 years now. They started dating about 5 months ago, and he has made hardly any advances on her. Gohan took a deep breath and let it out, he walked over as he pulled Kuroka in for a kiss. As he pulled away for air, "Kuroka, I do not wish to tarnish this perfect relationship we have. I love you so much it hurts for me to see you like this. I want this relationship to be based purely on love for one another. I don't mind if we have some sessions to keep one another happy. I don't want to take it a step further than that. Do you understand what I mean?" Gohan smiled nervously.

A tear ran down Kuroka's face, "Thank you Gohan, you truly are a wonderful man. You care about me so much! I'm happy you want to keep this relationship pure, that makes you such a wonderful person! I don't mind being a bit dirty with you Gohan. I love you a lot I will go along with this. Follow me~". Kuroka pulled away as she walked into their bedroom.

Gohan blushed as he followed her in, _"Remember we can't do it! We can't do it! I must make sure I don't lose self-control!" _Gohan has also been mentally preparing himself for something like this. Piccolo's teachings for meditation helps a lot, especially now as Gohan was mentally preparing himself.

**End of Flashback **

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter. Sorry, I haven't been posting as much. I have been very busy with school work. I got exams, homework, projects, labs, and all that other fun stuff. Remember I do have a college work and it is a lot, so I will try to keep stories updated at least every other day. So, it won't be me posting almost every day, but every other day. It will make my work a little easier. I will let you know when I got exams coming up. Besides that, I got a lot of other things to do! TitanFall007 out! **


	7. 25th World Tournament

25th World Tournament

**Hello! I' sorry I haven't posted with this story! I got sidetracked in my other stories! I will make a chapter for this, and then Chivalry of a Failed Saiyan Knight. I will try to be posting a little bit more and as often as I can. Expect chapters for each story every other day, really it just depends on how my school work schedule lets me. ****soulreaper31337****, Anim3L0RD, ****OpenTheWindow****, ****Luffy327****, FanficCrazeFan2000, ****Zabkiel****, ****Root the Unknown****, ****z-zork****, ****yodaddybruh****, ****omegaru****, ****The Kitsune Saiyan****, READER1O1O, ****legion9511****, ****kradyus****, and Scubaguy. **

Gohan, Kuroka, Goten, and Koneko were at Mt. Paozu training, they have been training for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. They trained relentlessly with one another getting stronger. Koneko has learned to fly as well as starting to master her Chi. Kuroka learned the Kamehameha but has not mastered it. "Common Kuroka you can do better than that!" Gohan teased.

"Fine!" Kuroka powered herself up as she fired multiple Chi attacks.

Gohan dodged them effortlessly as she appeared in front of Gohan. She landed a quick jab to his stomach. Gohan coughed spit up as he went to hit her. She quickly ducked and threw Gohan over his shoulder. Gohan did a series of backflips as he caught himself in the air. "Don't forget about us!" Goten chirped.

Goten launched a punch at the back of Gohan's head and sent Gohan flying into Koneko's fist. "Suck it". She said in a none emotional tone.

Gohan was hit into the ground as he got up from the attack, "Nice hit you guys, you're definitely getting stronger! We only got another 3 days until the tournament!" Gohan smiles.

"_Hey, Gohan! Goten! Kuroka! Koneko! It's me, Mom!" _Chichi chirped.

"Mom! How are you doing!" Gohan smiles.  
"Mommy! Where are you!" Goten was looking around.

"_Silly Goten I am still on King Kai's planet! One of the kais was nice enough to rebuild it for us! Now anyways we wanted to let you know that Goku is participating in the tournament!" _Chichi smiled.

"You mean I'm going to get to see you, mommy!" Goten smiled.

"_Yes, my Goten! We will! I and daddy will be coming to see you both!" _Chichi smiled.

"Chichi! I can't wait to see you again!" Kuroka was smiling.

"_I can't wait to see how much you guys have grown!" _Chichi smiled.

"Hi Chichi". Koneko said with an upbeat tone.

"_Koneko! How is my little girl! Taking care of Goten for me!" _Chichi giggled.

"Yeah, I'm keeping him out of trouble". Koneko smiled internally with a blush on her face.

Soon a red circle appeared as Rias and the rest of her peerage appears. "Hey, guys!" Rias smiled.

"Rias I wondered when you guys were going to get here!" Gohan smiled.

"_Rias! How are you doing! Taking care of my Gohan?" _Chichi smiled.

"Mrs. Son? Where are you?" Rias was looking around.

"_Silly I'm in the other world talking to you telepathically!" _Chichi smiled.

"Since my parents were good hearted they were able to meet King Kai. One of the Kais of our world. He is allowing us to talk to my mom". Gohan smiles.

"That is certainly something!" Rias smiled.

"_Hey, guys I'm running low here hurry up! GOKU! STOP EATING MY FOOD!" _King kai yelled.

"_Common King Kai! It's Bacon! Muffins! Also, STUFFEC CRUST PIZZA!" _Goku cheered.

"_Dammit, we need to stop Goku before he eats all the food". _King Kai ended the call.

Gohan and the other let out a chuckle of laughter at Goku's antics. "So, that means dad is going to be attending the tournament too! That just means I need to go all out against him!" Gohan smiles.

"You know I heard about a man name Mr. Satan? Is he a devil?" Rias asked.

Gohan let a laugh out, "NO! Him! He is just a normal human with his last name is Satan. He tried fighting Cell but got sent flying into a mountain. Somehow that didn't kill him". Gohan to this day couldn't figure out how he didn't die.

"Well let's get to training shall we!" Rias smiled.

Issei dragged his feet as they walked over towards Gohan. "Alright, guys! 5 miles this time! With 50lbs weights!" Gohan cheered. Gohan used his Ki to increase their weights as they fall on one knee. Asia had lighter weights which were only 25, Issei was flat on the face trying to get up. "Don't make me make you dance perv dragon". Gohan smiles.

"G-give me a damn s-second!" Issei grunted as he stood up on his two feet.

* * *

** Time Skip 3 Days **

The group was walking up to the tournament arena as it was the Junior Division first. As Gohan and the rest walked they saw Goku standing there with Chichi next to Goku. Piccolo and the rest were already there catching up with Goku and Chichi. Vegeta seemed to be smiling as his rival came back for a day. He couldn't wait to see how much stronger he has gotten. "GOTEN! GOHAN!" Chichi screamed as she trucked over Krillin.

She ran over as she brought her two boys into a hug. Kuroka and Koneko ran up as Chichi pulled them into a hug as well. "How are my two kids doing! You four grew up so much! What happened to you guys!" Chichi nuzzled her face into Goten.

"Mommy!" Goten chirped and held onto his mom. He held her tight just like he does when Koneko does for him.  
"I miss you my sweet little Goten!" Chichi had a few tears rolling down her eyes.

The others were happy with Gohan on the verge of crying too. He missed his mom and dad but also missed seeing them as a family. Being a family with his mom, dad, Goten, Kuroka, Koneko, and Gohan would make their family whole once more. "So, how long do you guys have?" Gohan asks.

"We got a total of 72 hours to stay. If I don't go crazy insane while fighting I think we should be good". Goku smiles.  
"Alright, kiddies have fun". Baba disappears in a puff of smoke.

Everyone walks over as they as they catch up. Bulma hugs Goten and Gohan as the reunion begins Gohan introduces their friends to everyone. "Hey, Gohan! You got some pretty good-looking ladies over here". Yamcha was rubbing his chin.

"Sorry, I'm Gohan's". Rias smiles at Yamcha.

"Same here". Akeno said licking her fingers.

"Touch Asia I will kill you". Issei looked at him. Yamcha hung his head in shame.  
"Better luck next time". Krillin laughs.

"HELLO! LADIES!" Master Roshi runs up to Rias and Akeno.  
"STUPID PERV!" Chichi and Bulma slam a frying pan over his head.

Rias and Akeno giggled, "Issei I think we found your master". Rias laughed.  
Issei looked at Master Roshi, Master Roshi looks at Issei, "Are you the young pervert I sensed those man years ago?" Master Roshi asks Issei.

"Whats your favorite porn mag?" Master Roshi asks.

"I like Busty Mags". Issei smiles.

Master Roshi says nothing as he magically pulls out the exact brand Issei was talking about. Issei's jaw dropped and Master Roshi turned around, "Boy I demand you become my student". Master Roshi begins to walk away, "Follow me, my young boy, there is much for you to learn". Master Roshi begins to walk off.

"YES MASTER!" Issei was about to run off until Rias grabbed him by his collar.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Rias had a tick mark on her head.  
"Training?" Issei smiles.

Koneko slams her fist into Issei's gut knocking him out instantly. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks are catching up. Trunks begin to talk to Koneko as well, and then Marron came walking over. "Goten! Trunks! Koneko". She said Koneko's name as plain as day.

"Blonde bitch". Koneko says quietly.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Marron shot up.  
"Calm down Marron!" Goten smiles as he put his hand on her head petting her.

Koneko puffed her cheeks out, Goten isn't allowed to pet anyone else besides her! Goten is the only one who can pet her head! Goten is going to have to some extra later. The group soon walks over as they sign Trunk, Goten, and Koneko for the junior division. "Hey, Goten how about no Super Saiyan!" Trunks smiled.

"Deal!" Goten smiles.

"I'll win". Koneko pulls a cookie out for herself and Goten to eat.

The group gets into the stands as they wait for the preliminaries. Goten, Trunks, and Koneko win as they continue to win their matches with ease. "Wow, so Kuroka and Koneko are pretty strong huh?" Goku smiled.

"Yeah, we have training along with her. Goten has gotten really strong, and so has Kuroka". Gohan smiles.  
"Did you ever master Ssj3 yet Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Oh, that no I can use it, but not for very long. I'd rather use Ssj2". Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

The matches continue with Goten and Trunks making it into the semifinals. Koneko had to fight Ikose as he was trying to ask Koneko out. Koneko decked him as she round house kicked him out of the arena. "I already like someone, suck it".

"WINNER IS KONEKO Toujou!" The announcer yelled. "Next up as have Trunks Briefs and Son Goten!" The announcer shouted.

Trunks and Goten smile as they get into their battle positions. "So, how do we want to do this?" Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go wild!" Trunks charges Goten and Goten charges Trunks. They both trade punches and kicks shocking the crowd. The announcer knew that had to be Goku's son, there was no way it wasn't him. Goten landed a punch on Trunks as he sent him into the air. Goten flew into eh around Trunks as he slammed his foot into Trunks back. This sent Trunks into the tile of the arena.

"Damn Goten you're a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe we should kick it up a notch?" Trunks put his hands together like a gun. Trunks flew up into the air as everyone stared at the two. Gohan scanned the crows as he realized that kids from his high school were there. _"Crap baskets". _Gohan sighed to himself.

Goten cupped his hands, and Trunks pulled his hands back. **(A/N: I don't entirely know, but I think kid Trunks knows the Galick Gun. If he doesn't oh well he does now). Galick Gun! **A purple ball forms in his hands. Goten pulled his arms back as he charged a blue ball in his hands. **Kamehame! **

**FIRE!/HAAA! **The two fired the attacks as they clashed with one another. It made a giant ball of energy in the middle. People in the stands were eye wide as they watched the two half breeds shooting energy out of their hands. One person would call it all just a 'trick'.

Son the beams explode canceling each other out, the two land on the ground ready to fight once more. Then Trunks whips around Goten getting him into a full nelson. "GOT YOU!"

Goten smiles as forced Ki into his right arm and pulled free. He elbowed Trunk's as he was forced to let go. Goten roundhouse kicked Trunks, "Suck it". Goten flew up to Trunks as he left hooked him in the face. Trunks were being sent into the stands flying towards Kuroka.

Trunks dug deep as he transformed and stopped his momentum. Trunks saw that he stopped, "Phew!" Trunks sighed.

"Trunk! I thought you said no Super Saiyan". Goten pouts at him.

"Cheater". Koneko says blandly.

"Come on Goten the fight would have been over then besides you have it too!" Trunks smirked. Goten smiled as his hair flared to life with golden light and teal eyes.  
"Can you take it a step further?" Goten asked.

"What? You mean Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks was a bit scared.

"Yeah!" Goten smiled.  
"I can't go Super Saiyan 2 yet" Trunks smiled.

"GOTEN! GO SUPER SAIYAN 2! I WANT YOU TO GIVE HIM A CHALLENGE" Vegeta shouted.

Goten was scared, "OH OKAY!" Goten went Ssj2 as his hair spiked up even more and his muscles grew bigger. The people in the crowds saw lighting surrounding Goten as they were even more freaked out.

Trunks grit his teeth as he charged Goten. Goten effortlessly dodged it and elbowed Trunks into the ground. Trunk shot back up as he threw a Ki ball point blank at Goten's face. "GOTEN!" Rias shouted nervously.

"Its okay Rias". Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. He looked back at the fight.

The smoke cleared as Goten stood there without much of a scratch on his face. "Crap". Trunk said scared. Goten grabbed Trunk's arm as he began to twirl Trunks in a circle. Goten let go as Trunks was sent flying into the stands as the people moved. Trunks sat up and found himself in the stands. Trunk's hair changed back from golden back to lavender.

"Dammit". Trunks sighed. He got up and flew back to the arena. Goten turned the form off as he smiled.  
"Phew controlling the rage on it is getting easier. It still hard to control". Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Winner Son Goten! He and Koneko Toujou will be competing in the Jr. Finals! Then whoever wins will get to fight Hercule Satan!" The announcer yelled. The people just clapped as most of them were shocked beyond belief. Many could imagine what the hell happened. Many of the Kuoh students heard that Gohan was going to be there. Only a few were in the stands, many were shocked beyond belief.

An hour later after Goten recuperated which he didn't really need to. The two went towards the stage and got ready to fight. "You better not hold back Goten, I don't care if you are stronger. Prove to me that you are stronger than me". Koneko gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I got you". Goten got into a stance.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

They engage in hand to hand combat as they trade punches and kicks. Koneko was having a hard time as Goten began to speed up. Koneko made a left hook, but Goten took it and hit her gut sending her flying. She twister her body as she regained her posture. She had an idea, but she had to get close. She can only beat him if she caught him off guard. It will be a Win, Win right?

Goten charged Koneko, Koneko ducked underneath him. She kicked his side which pushed him away. She ran up and grabbed his arms restraining Goten. She had a small window of opportunity. She puts her face up clos to Goten as she plants a quick kiss on his lips. Goten was shocked, confused, and caught off guard. "What!" Goten stumbled backward, Koneko ran up and round house kicked him out of the arena as he lands on the ground.

"Winner! Kuroka Toujou! With a ring out!" The announcer shouted. Everyone was puzzled, Gohan sighed, Kuroka chirped, Chichi was happy. She didn't care either Koneko or Goten won. Goku had a sweat drop on his head, Vegeta scoffed how his son lost to Goten. A Saiyan beat by a cat who kissed him on his lips. Pathetic.

Koneko stood there as Goten sighed getting up from the ground. "Really Koneko?" Goten whined.  
"You should have gone super Saiyan suck it". Koneko smiled. Goten smiled as he hugged her back. Koneko nuzzled her face in his chest. Marron saw Koneko getting too close to her Goten. Now just that she kissed him! SHE KISSED HER GOTEN! Marron was going to have to win Goten over.

Koneko ran up to everyone as she was congratulated. Chichi hugged her little white-haired cat smiling at her. "That's my Koneko! Good job!" Koneko purred as Chichi praised her. Kuroka also praised her little sister outsmarting the Saiyan. Goten walked up as he was smiling brightly. He was okay how he lost, but he was also confused. Does that mean he and Koneko are now like Kuroka and Gohan? Are they together? Does he have to be kissy, kissy now?

Sometime later Koneko heads down to the arena to fight Hercule Satan. Honestly, Koneko already knew he wasn't anywhere as strong as she was. Koneko slapped him to the side out of the arena. Everyone just coughed it up that he let her beat her.

The children world tournament was wrapped up quickly the next day when the preliminaries and the semifinals would be fought out. Then the 3rd day will be the finals. Gohan was getting ready as they started setting up the punching machine. They had to weed out the weaker people, so they went ahead and did a test of strength.

The contesters were, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Kuroka, and android 18. "Hey guys make sure to take it easy on the punching machine, we should considerate of others". Goku smiled.

The group walked up as Goku punched the machine is read 145. The people writing the numbers down were aghast. 18 walked as she nipped it, it read 425. The people working the machine go ahead and recalibrate the punching machine. 18 rolls her eyes as she has to re-punch it. She hit is again this time allowing it to be 185. Still shocking the other contestants. Up next was Gohan as he lightly tapped it reading 150. The people just stared at Gohan. Vegeta slammed his fist into eh machine sending it flying. This left the people stunned scared and some giving up.

"Vegeta". Goku whined.  
"I'm not holding back for pathetic weaklings like that". Vegeta scoffed.

The group walked into their places to draw numbers. Gohan notices two other people there. They were staring at him. One was tall with red skin and white hair. The other was shorter with white mow hawk haircut and purple skin. They gave off a divine type of energy to them. People need to be weary of.

The group goes in and picks their numbers. Gohan pulled a 4 as he saw Goku pulled 5 and Vegeta 7. 18 pulled an 8. If 18 and Gohan win all their matches they will eventually face each other in the semifinals. Soon the contestants went to go fight their preliminaries. Everyone passed with no issues whatsoever.

In the quarterfinals, Gohan went into the arena to fight a girl with pigtails. "Next up! We have Son Gohan and he is facing off against Satan's daughter himself! VIDEL!" The announcer yelled. Everyone in the stands roared for Videl from the orange start high school. All the girls from Kuoh got wind of this and found out Gohan was fighting. _"Akeno". _Was the one name that ran through his head.

"Akeno did you tell the Kuoh girls?" Rias asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't". Akeno giggled.

"I've heard about you! You're the boy that all the girls in the Orange Star keep talking about! I heard you applied there and at Kuoh. I heard you were martial artists from the Kuoh girls". Videl smirked.

"Yeah, I am now as a martial artist to another I will not hold back on you!" Gohan smiled. Gohan knew he had to, or he could seriously hurt her.

"Great! I can't wait until I send your face into the dirt". Videl smirked.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

Videl charged Gohan as she punched him. Gohan put his right arm up and blocked with his forearm. "Good you can take a hit, atheist you won't kill over like the other men".

Gohan threw some easy punches for her to dodge and landed a few on her. She was sent back a little bit, "Alright no more games! Let's get serious!" Videl charges Gohan with a stronger punch and multiple kicks.

Gohan blocked them again with ease and then decided to end it with one easy punch. This sent her flying out of the ring as she landed out of the arena. "Damn!"_ "I didn't even see him hit me!" _That's right she couldn't, but he also just used pressured air to knock her out of the ring.

"Next up Kuroka vs 18!" The announcer stated.

Gohan waited until Kuroka got onto the arena. Kuroka planted a kiss on Gohan's lips. "Do your best Kuroka, I know you will do fine. Don't give up! I know you can win!" Gohan smiled.

"I know I can! Just watch!" Kuroka smiled.

The two girls walked out on the arena ready to fight. Kuroka got into her cat fist style that was a mix of the demon style Gohan uses. 18 got ready as she could hear her Marron cheering her on.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

"You know Kuroka my little Marron also loves Goten". 18 smirks.

"I figured after I saw the way Marrons acts towards my little sister. However, I think Koneko will be the one who wins Goten's heart". Kuroka smiled.

"Is that so? I think my little Marron is perfect for Goten. I know she will win". 18 this time had a growl to her voice.

"Tin can". Kuroka scoffed.

"Car slut". 18 said back.

"Metal Head!" Kuroka snarled.

"Furball!" !8 charged Kuroka.

"Scrap Metal!" Kuroka yelled.

**A/N: Lol those two aren't getting along very well lol. Guess we will see who really wins Goten's heart. Again, they got time, but I think Koneko got a head start right now. Koneko 1 Marron 0. So, I know you guys are wondering where are Spopovich and Yamu are. Don't worry about them yet. TitanFall007 out. **


	8. Golden Fighter

Golden Fighter

**Hello! Back with another chapter! Sorry its has been a while. I have been doing other things for school and then other stories. I will try to post a bit more, but my work load is piling up a bit more. So, it might be a few days without any content. I will try to keep posting as much as I can. Shiro no jojishi, mattw2017, and Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black. **

The two girls walked out on the arena ready to fight. Kuroka got into her cat fist style that was a mix of the demon style Gohan uses. 18 got ready as she could hear her Marron cheering her on.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

"You know Kuroka my little Marron also loves Goten". 18 smirks.

"I figured after I saw the way Marrons acts towards my little sister. However, I think Koneko will be the one who wins Goten's heart". Kuroka smiled.

"Is that so? I think my little Marron is perfect for Goten. I know she will win". 18 this time had a growl to her voice.

"Tin can". Kuroka scoffed.

"Cat slut". 18 said back.

"Metal Head!" Kuroka snarled.

"Furball!" 18 charged Kuroka.

"Scrap Metal!" Kuroka yelled.

The two female fighters charged one another exchanging blows. Kuroka did her best to keep up as she lands blow after blow. 18 was impressed by how well she was being trained. She may not be an android or a Saiyan, but she can definitely keep up. Her natural reflexes and speed help keep up with 18, but that's if she has the stamina t endure. 18 has limitless stamina and energy at her disposal.

Kuroka landed a punch and sent 18 flying. She jumped up as she landed an ax kick sending 18 into the ground. 18 jumped out before she could land another ax kick, "You're not half bad for a cat slut". 18 smiled.

"You're not bad either Tin Can". Kuroka smirked.

18 shot a wave of energy at Kuroka. Kuroka took the stance she has been practicing, **Kamehameha! **A blue energy beam shot out of her hand as it collided with 18's attack.  
"Seems like Gohan has been teaching you a few other things as well". 18 smiled. "I must give you credit, lasting this long against me. It's a feat my husband can't even do". 18 smiled.

Kuroka smiled, "I'm just warming up!" Kuroka had her two tails and ear pop up as she released more of her Chi energy.

The sudden boost took 18 off guard as the Kamehameha blew up in her face. 18 stood on the edge of the arena as Kuroka charged her. 18 ducked in time and threw Kuroka over her shoulder. Kuroka almost landed outside, but she used her Ki to help her float. "Aren't you pulling tricks out of your ass". 18 grit her teeth, this was starting to get annoying.

Kuroka stuck her hand out as a Chi attack landed home base as 18 bounded. Kuroka got her self back up as she sent out a volley of punches and kicks at 18. 18 broke free, but Kuroka landed another punch on her face almost sending her out of the arena. She stopped herself and Kuroka was starting to tire out.

"You're not bad, not bad at all. Gohan has certainly taught you very well. Now, I think its time to stop playing games". 18 charges Kuroka as she appeared behind her. 18 lands a bunch of kicks and punches on Kuroka. 18 did an ax kick sending Kuroka into the arena. 18 ran up and slammed her fist into Kuroka's gut. Kuroka coughed up spit, 18 grabbed her arm and threw her out of the arena.

"Winner by Ring Out! 18!" The announcer shouted.

Gohan ran down the steps of the arena as he jumped into the arena. He ran up to Kuroka and held her head up. "Hey, how are you doing". Gohan smiled.

Kuroka opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't win. I guess I was too weak". Kuroka had a frown on her face.

18 walks up and looks at her and looks away, "Don't sweat it Kuroka, you're a lot stronger than my husband. He has been training his entire life, don't beat yourself up about it. Keep training one day you can surpass me". 18 begins to walk away.

"Thank 18". Gohan smiles. Gohan gives Kuroka a Senzu bean as she eats the bean and heals up. The two stand up as Kuroka rested her head in Gohan's chest. All of the Kuoh girls were screaming for Gohan's and Kuroka's names. Kuroka smirked as she leaned in and kissed Gohan. Gohan turned his head and the announcer smiled. "Alright folks, we are allowed to do such special occasions. Will Gohan and Kuroka please come to the arena". The announcer smiled.

"What?" Kuroka was confused. Gohan pulled her hand towards the arena as they got on the arena.

Gohan got into a battle stance, and so did Kuroka after she came out of her shock. "Alright, you two! Begin!" Gohan charged Kuroka, Kuroka ducked under Gohan as she landed a jab at his stomach. Gohan shot his hand out to grab Kuroka's punch, but instead, Gohan dodged her attack. Gohan grabbed her other arm and grabbed the arm that was punching him. Gohan interlocked his hands with Kuroka's as he begins to smile and blush.

"Hey, the real reason I am doing this was for us Kuroka. Do you remember what today is?" Gohan smiled.  
"Today? Hmmm, wait isn't today the day we first met?" Kuroka hit the nail right on the head.

Gohan smiled even harder. Gohan reached into his Gi shirt and pulled out a black box. The box was purple and Gohan pulled away and kneeled on one knee. He opened the box as it showed a golden band with a white diamond on it. The white diamond had a purple design on it with her magic circle. Gohan smiled, "I'm quoting my father what he said many years ago to my mother. Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. Good thing my heart does, will you marry me?"

Kuroka had tears in her eyes as she couldn't stop them. "Y-yes! I w-will! YES!" Kuroka chirped happily. Gohan stood up as he placed the ring on Kuroka's finger. Kuroka wrapped her arms around Gohan as she kissed him. Gohan did the same as he hugged her close. Gohan had planned this for a while now, Gohan was already made his mind to marry Kuroka. When he found out that his mom and dad were going to be there. It was a perfect way to ask Kuroka.

Chichi was crying in the stands as Goku was smiling. Chichi must have told Gohan how he and she got married. Gohan took that idea since Kuroka is also a martial artist. The girls from Kuoh were all smiling and getting giddy. They thought the idea of proposing in the middle of a tournament was so romantic. "I love you Kuroka". Gohan smiled.

"I love you too Gohan". Kuroka kissed him more as she wanted to spend every waking moment with him now.

Goten smiled, "seems like big sister Kuroka is not really my big sis". Goten laughed.

Rias and Akeno couldn't help but watch as they had wave jealousy hit them. However, they were more than happy with the two. It's inevitable that Gohan was going to ask her to marry him, thankfully he has a better sense of romance than Goku. "What do you think folks! We had something like this similar! It was when Ms. Anonymous and Son Goku proposed during a tournament. Ms. Anonymous ended up being Chichi". The announcer was given the names from Gohan.

Chichi was absolutely delighted, they were going to have a wedding! A wedding! As Gohan was hugging Kuroka he nodded at Bulma. Bulma smiled back nodding her head. Rias saw that "Bulma what did you do?" Rias asked.

"Oh, I just helped Gohan out. He needed some help paying for the ring. I did it all since they don't have too much. Honestly, I didn't mind one bit, Gohan has saved the planet there is no amount of money worth to saving the planet. For that, I was willing to help him out, since there was nothing I could do about it". Bulma smiled.

Rias could only think of her marriage that she is being forced into. "Big sis Rias you okay?" Goten was confused.

Rias heart melted as she forgot her worried. She picked Goten up and held him like a baby, "Aren't you sweet!" Rias poked his nose.  
"Rias! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Goten pouted.

"What is it because Koneko kissed you? Do you like her?" Rias giggled.

Goten pouted harder, but Koneko gave him a small little smile. Goten smiled back at her blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. Marron could only watch in annoyance as her man was slipping through her fingers.

"Alright, Gohan, Kuroka that was sweet and a nice thing to do. Now Gohan you have a matchup next". The announcer smiled at the couple.

Kuroka pouted, "Can I stay here next to you at least?"

"Alright, just don't get too close to the stage". The announcer knew if she was like Chichi, he made sure not to tick her off.

"Alright, everyone! That was certainly a treat! Now, will Gohan and Kibito come to the arena"? The announcer finished reading off the name on the paper.

Kibito came walking out as he had wrinkles, red skin, and white hair. He was tall very tall. Gohan was only 5'9. **(A/N: I messed up his height so I will go back and fix his height when I can). **

Gohan gets into his battle stance, but the man stands there. "Begin!" The announcer shouts.

Gohan stands there ready to fight, but Kibito stands there. "Boy tell me are you the one who defeated cell?" Kibito asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gohan was confused.

"I am Kibito, I am a supreme kai's attendant. We are here to measure your power, we need to see your power". Kibito grunted.  
"Why should I?" Gohan was confused.

"You can go Super Saiyan right?" Kibito asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gohan was a little worried.

"I want you to show it to me". Kibito asked.

Gohan sighed, "You're supreme kais? What are they?" Gohan asks.

"We are kais of this universe, we watch over it and protect it. There is a threat that has us worried, we think your help we can win". Kibito was serious.

"Uhhh are you going to fight?" The announcer asked.

"You sure you want me to go into Super Saiyan?" Gohan was concerned. Kibito nodded.

Gohan got into his power up stance, "Grrrrrr! GRRRRRR RAAAHHHHH!" Gohan's hair flares up into the spiky golden blonde mop we know. Rias and the others who have seen it before are still amazed. The girls at the Kuoh Academy eyes widen as Gohan's dark black hair turns golden. His eyes were not black anymore, but teal. "Is this what you wanted?" Gohan smirks.

"Your power is indeed great". Kibito was pleased.

"I can kick it up a notch if you want me to". Gohan smirked. The girls from the Kuoh academy recognized Gohan from the cell games.

"No way! Is he the Golden Fighter who fought Cell!" Videl shouted. Everyone began to start whispering. Gohan looked around as he might have to use the dragons balls to make them forget about the golden fghter. It is a pain if people found out who he was.

"There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?" Kibito was shocked.

"Yeah, want me to show you?" Gohan smirked.

"Yes please". Kibito nodded.

Gohan grunted even harder, "HAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAA! GRRRR! GRRRR! HAAA! UUUAHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as his hair flared up spikier and his muscles bulged even bigger than before. Tiles in the arena began to lift off the ground as Gohan let out the rest of his scream. Gohan finishes his transformation as the tiles fall back on the tile. "Is this what you wanted?" Gohan asked.  
_"What enormous energy. His power is incredible". _Kibito was sweating bullets.

Everyone in Rias's peerage was sweating. Gohan as shown power of Ssj2, but his levels were even higher than before. Whenever he unlocked that other transformation, his power is well beyond that now. Just how powerful would his next level be? "You want me to continue? I a kick it up one more level if you want?" Gohan smirked.

"There is an even higher level?" Kibito was shocked. This boy already produced a mass amount of energy, but he has more.  
"Please do show". Kibito was starting to regret this.

Gohan floated up into the air as he arched his body forwards. He had a vein popping out of his head, "GRRR! GRRR! GRRRRR! HAAAAA! HAAAA! HAAAA HAAA HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **(A/N: You people have seen Goku Transform, that's what Gohan is doing). **"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan's screaming pierced the heavens as clouds began to swirl above him. Electricity was sent flowing through the air as it crashed into the arena missing Kibito. Gohan's hair lengthens as it went down his back, his hair was going down to his hips. "HYAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan finished his transformation as he landed on the ground.

Gohan's physical features have changed, his hair was longer and down to his hips. His eyebrows were gone and replaced with a muscle brow. Gohan's hair had one spiky part of his hair come down over his face. Only a few other clumps of hair spiked downwards just above his eyes. Electricity was screaming like a thousand birds around Gohan.

Off on the side, the meter of an energy detector could be heard blowing up. Since their cover was blown Spopovich and Yamu came out and charged Gohan with a weird teapot thing. Kibito stuck his hand out to stop Gohan from reacting. When Kibito did, Kuroka ran up and slammed her foot into Kibito sending him out of the arena. Spopovich and Yamu tried to hit Gohan, but Gohan dodged their attack. Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of them as he punched them in the gut.

Yamu was knocked out instantly. Spopovich was bitched slapped into a wall as Gohan walked over towards Kibito. "Why did you try to stop me?" Gohan asked.  
Before anything could happen a red demon with blue clothes came floating down. Goku and Vegeta entered the arena. The devil guy stuck his hand out and fired an energy beam the crowd. This so happens to go for Rias and the others. Gohan flew up as he smacked the attack away.

Gohan flew up and shoved his fist into the enemies stomach. "You better leave them alone!" Gohan used a sled hammer and sent him towards the ground. By then People began to leave and run away. When Gohan landed Vegeta shot two big bang attacks killing Yamu and Spopovich instantly.

"That was uncalled for Vegeta". Goku whined.

Gohan landed in front of Kuroka as he revered back into his Ssj2 to conserve energy. "The hell are these people". Gohan asked.  
"That easy answer to explain". A small blue man with a white mohawk came walking up.

Piccolo flew down on the stadium, "Why should we believe you!" Vegeta shot at him.  
"Vegeta shows him some respect, that's the Supreme Kai of this world". Piccolo grunted.  
Gohan didn't like where this was going. They were having a perfected day, then these people had to show up. They messed the day up already for Gohan and Kuroka.

**A/N: Hope that was good enough, so now Yamu and Spopovich are dead. Dabura seemed to enter earlier than before. I will be having buu be resurrected, the easiest way to make this happen will be in fact Majin Vegeta. Goku and Majin Vegeta fight like the anime. Things should get interesting as the Majin Buu arc continues. Honestly, I was really thinking hard about it, how mad would you guys be if I made it where Gohan got his ultimate form, but plus mastered Oozaru form mixed with it? He has his ultimate form, but his eyes have those yellow color to his iris? Again, Gohan is not the Legendary Super Saiyan. **


	9. What Luck

What Luck

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. So, I thought long and hard about it! So, I was thinking about Gohan. I want him to get him to receive Ultimate, also others wanted Ssj4. Since others want that and I want to keep the story different. You will have to keep reading to find out what I do for Gohan. Hope you all enjoy! slog13, waytodawn0, devilhunterAj, Massimo samblotti, darklord71m, and Xenoguyver. **

Gohan sighed as the Supreme Kai lets everyone know of what is going on. "Okay so, first you tried to stop me. You wanted them to attack me. Why?" Gohan asks.

Kuroka walks up next to Gohan as she hisses at the supreme kai. Supreme Kai her ass, she isn't going to allow someone to harm her fiancé. Kuroka hugged Gohan's arm as she kept close to him as he explained. The supreme Kai talks about how this evil wizard named Babidi wants to revive an evil being name Buu.

"What they are after is energy so they can fuel Buu's container. Thanks to Vegeta killing them, the energy you used to kill them was sent to the container. It's the best way, but the prolonged fight will help to resurrect the being faster". The supreme kai was nervous.

"If we are to stop them, we need to know your name". Kuroka looked at the short blue man.

"The name is Shin and this is Kibito who is my assistant. Now we need to find out where his location is". Shin started to think.

"Already found his location". Rias came floating down from the stands.

"What?" Shin was confused. "Oh, you must be the lowly devils who live in hell. Well, seems like we can use your annoying help". Shin sighed annoyed. Having to work with Devils was worse than working with Fallen Angels. He has only worked with angels, now he must work with demonic bitches? Great.

"Hey, watch your tongue I don't know who you think you are. Rias and her group are kind souls, I don't know why you have grudge against them". Gohan said annoyed.

"You don't know a thing about us Gohan. Our leader, our previous Grand Supreme Kai left out the world. Did he leave his throne to be a devil? That was ridiculous, he declared himself the Devil King". Shin said disgust.

"Well, you don't need to be rude to my friends". Gohan defended Rias and everyone else. Rias grew a blush on her face as Gohan defended her.

"Well whatever, I don't care about that for the matter. We will find Babidi and we need to stop him". Shin looked at Rias.

Rias smiled as he put her hand out. A ball of crimson flames spewed out and then took the form of a ball. Then a part of it became clear as it revealed Babidi's location. "Any magic user is easy to find. Here he is out in the middle of nowhere. Seems like he is about 2 hours east of here". Rias smiles.

"Good job Rias! Alright! Let's take them down and get this over with! I want to spend some special time with Kuroka". Gohan smiled.

"You mean you wanna get into bed with me Nyah~?" Kuroka purred.

Gohan blushed as he thought about the idea, Kuroka stripping down for him. Issei had anime tears running down his face. "Gohan! You lucky bastard!" Issei had tears running down his face.

"Let's go!" Gohan shouts.

Vegeta grunts, Goku smiles, Gohan smiles like Goku, and the rest follow suit. However, Issei was carried by Gohan since he couldn't fly for too long. The group follows Rias as they land near the entrance as they land on the ground. Vegeta already agitated stuck his hand out ready to blow the place to hell. Babidi inside panicking smiled as he instead teleported them inside.

They found themselves inside as they saw a weird looking white man appear. "Hello, my name is PuiPui". He smiled.

"We don't have time for this". Rias threw energy of destruction.

"Wai.. WHATTT!" Pui Pui shouted as he dodged to the side.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan stare at one another intensely. Rias and the others get ready to fight. "You guys ready!" Goku looked at them.  
"Yeah, whenever you are". Vegeta looked at Goku and Gohan.

"Let's do this!" Gohan smiles.

Kuroka gets confused as she watches them.

They bring their heads in a circle, arms out and throws them into the middle.

"ROCK!"

"ROCK!"

"ROCK!"

"AGAIN!"

"PAPER!

"PAPER!"

"PAPER!"

"AGAIN!"

"SCISSORS!"

"SCISSORS!"

"SCISSORS!"

"AGAIN!"

"ROCK!"

"SCISSORS!"

"SCISSORS!"

"HA TAKE THAT KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted in victory.

Everyone deadpans as they watch the three Saiyan's do rock, paper, and scissors. They did it to chose who is going to fight? The world could be at stake, but they decide to do this? Just to see who will fight? "Saiyan's" Koneko and Kuroka facepalmed.

Vegeta walked up as the scene was then changed. "ARGG!" Everyone in the room beside Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta fall on the ground.

"W-What the hell!" Issei looked up.

"Silly boy this is my home planet! My home planet has 10 times the gravity!" Pui Pui smiles.

Like that Pui Pui charges Vegeta trying to punch him.

Vegeta effortlessly dodges him as Vegeta wears him down. "H-how are you guys still standing!" Issei was shocked. Koneko, Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno begin to stand up. Kiba was only on his knees, as Issei was on his face.

"Easy have you trained under 500-times earth's gravity? If you have then you can come to me and tell me about it". Vegeta smirks.

Everyone's eyes dropped, "My dad and I spent an entire year in a room which has 10 times that of piles of earth gravity. We got years' worth training in one hour". Gohan smiled.

Vegeta rushes Pui Pui as he finishes him off without any issues. **(A/N: You guys know how this part works).**

Then the group goes to the second floor as they are approached as Yakon. Approaches in the dark. Goku rotates his shoulder as he gets ready to fight. "This should be a good warm up". Goku giggled. **(A/N: Goku beats Yakon with Yakon killing himself from eating Goku's energy). **

Then the group is transported back to the world tournament. Everyone sees Vegeta falling on his knees screaming in pain. Rias recognizes this type of magic manipulation Rias walks up as the Gremory crest oh her hand forms. "RELEASE!" Rias shouts as she slams her palm into Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta stops screaming as he slowly stands back up with a pounding headache. "There, I stopped his mind controlling spell. That was easy to break, what now Supreme Kai?" Rias looks at Shin.

"I must admit that was truly amazing, you devils are better than expected". Shin crossed his arms.

"I see you were able to stop me! Now then, I guess my little friend Dabura will come down and fight you". Babidi smiled.

"Dabura! That's not good! He was one of the Ex Great Satans as we banned him from the underworld! He wanted the worlds to co-exist together, so the devils could take over the earth. We all banished him and removed him of power. I know all the great Satan's, Fallen Angel Leader, and even some of the Arc Angels had combined their strength to take him down. We lost many on all sides, but we were able to cast him away". Rias had sweat running down her face.

"Don't worry Rias! I'm not letting anyone gets hurt". Gohan smiles.

"Well, I wouldn't start making promises". As a tall pink demon man came walking in. "Dabura at your service". He snickered. "Oh, it's Zeoticus's daughter! My how canny it is you look like him, I don't know if your mom ever told you. I used to date your mother back in our teen years. She was a fine devil back during our high schools years". Dabura snickered.

"Keep your vile mouth shut, don't you dare speak about my mother like that". Rias shot back.  
Dabura frowned as he spat at them, "DON'T LET HIS SPIT TOUCH YOU!" Rias shouted. Everyone jumped back, but Issei didn't dodge in time.

"AH SHIT!" Issei screamed, but the spit hit him and fell to the ground.

"**You're really lucky to have a partner like me, seems like his petrification magic can't work on us Dragons". **Ddraig laughed.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Issei yells at his gauntlet.

"Too bad, you're still dead". Dabura rushed Issei with his demon sword swinging down.

Gohan appeared in front of Dabura catching his blade. "How about you pick on someone your own size". Gohan's body flared into Ssj2 with lighting around his body.

"Hmp lets go". Dabura and Gohan disappear as they fly around trading kicks and blows. Gohan swung his right hand but alternated and swung with his foot.

"ARG!" Dabura was sent flying towards the ground. Dabura got out of the crater as the other hasn't left the area.

"RIAS GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! NOW"! Gohan yelled.

"Too slow". Dabura rushed over to Rias and the others, Gohan did a nose dive exerting his Ki out. Dabura spat out as he hit Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kiba, and just missed Asia as Gohan slammed his fist into his face.

"Get away from them!" Gohan screamed. Dabura was sent flying a couple of miles away. Issei could see steam coming off Gohan's hands.

Gohan looked up and saw them petrified, "Kuroka can you reverse it?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I will try my best". Kuroka face was serious. "Pervert do not touch them if they break and fall to pieces they die". Kuroka looked at him seriously.

Then Dabura came flying back as he landed a punch on Gohan's face sending him flying. Kuroka stood in front of Rias and the other to shield them. Dabura turned as he smiled at her, "Time to put the kitty down". Dabura spat at Kuroka as it landed on her bells. She quickly untied them, but he spat at her shirt.

Gohan came rushing back as he slammed his fist into Dabura again. Dabura arched forwards in pain as Gohan drove his fist into his stomach. Gohan round house kicked him away into a nearby boulder. "KUROKA!" Gohan looked at her.

The petrification went up and wrapped around her body. "You got this Gohan!" Kuroka struck a final pose with her blowing a kiss towards Gohan. Gohan grabbed Dabura and flew off to beat him in the ends of his life. Issei watched as Gohan took off leaving him and Asia to look after the others.

Gohan was far enough Gohan threw Dabura to the ground as Gohan powered up to Ssj3. "I'm going to beat you into the ground". Dabura stood up as he charged Gohan.  
Gohan took the punch straight on as it didn't even faze him. Gohan slammed his fist into his face, then gave him a left hook.

Gohan flew around as he slammed his foot into his spine. Dabura caught himself as he raised his hands above his head to swing his sword down. Gohan caught it with his hands and slammed his fist through his stomach. "I hate you…. I can't tell you how much I hate you right now….. you touched my friends, YOU TOUCHED MY FIANCE! DIE!" Gohan screamed as he unleashed a wave of Ki through Dabura's stomach killing him.

Gohan was still enraged as he was wanted to find Babidi and end his life too. Anyone, ANYONE! Who messes with his friends and family can die for all he cares? Like that Babidi picked the perfect time, "You're both mine". Babidi laughed.

At the same time, Vegeta started screaming again and Gohan was screaming too as his head was pounding. Babidi did a little research as he could on these so called Saiyans. Babidi learned to use Blutz Waves. Babidi was just wanting to control Vegeta, but he wanted to use the Blutz Waves on Gohan since he was stronger than Vegeta. Gohan felt his head hurting as he resisted the mind control and these weird waves he felt. Gohan was able to beat the mind control, but he felt even stronger than before. Gohan turned around as he saw his Saiyan that grew back again. Gohan sighed as he would deal with it later. Remember how Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz wrapped their tail around their waist.

Over by Issei, everyone broke free of their petrification. Rias let a sigh out and Issei was happy to see everyone was okay. Kuroka could only smile and look up, she knew her Gohan would do it! Gohan came flying back until he found his father and Vegeta fighting. "Vegeta! You need to resist!" Shin shouted.

Vegeta looked at him and scowled, "Stay away from Kakarot's and my fight!" Vegeta extended his arm out and fired a Ki ball his way. Shin dodged it but soon regretted it as it was heading straight towards Asia.

"Crap!" Gohan flew in faster as he ran in front of Asia shielding her from the attack.

Without a second thought, there was a rumbling sound as everyone looked over at Issei. "DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT ASIA!" Issei shouted. **BOOST! **"YOU HURT HER" **BOOST! **"IF YOU'RE EVIL!" **BOOST! **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** **WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER! **A red glow appeared as Issei had armor on with wings sticking out of his back.  
"Get OVER HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Issei charged Vegeta head on without even thinking of the consequences.

Issei landed a quick punch on Vegeta which caused him to skid back a few steps. This left Goku, Shin, and Vegeta stunned. Gohan was shocked at the power Issei was releasing. It was strong, it was maybe Goku in his Kaioken when he fought Vegeta when he was evil. Still, he wasn't that strong. Issei landed blow after blow as he screamed. Then Vegeta caught his last punch, "Done yet?" Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta bitched slapped Issei into the ground. Vegeta walked up as he stepped on Issei's arm being it backward snapping his elbow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed in pain.

Vegeta got off and smiled evilly. This is what he missed! His old Saiyan instincts were back! He was back! Bad! Better than ever! The Prince of Saiyans has finally returned! Then Vegeta heard Issei again, "YOU STUPID BASTARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Issei was out of his armor form with his arm bet back. He had blood covering his left side of his body. "You will die for hurting Asia! YOU HEARD ME!" Issei screamed.

"What a laugh, but I must commemorate you, you're still standing. After the light warm on you, I just danced all over your arm". Vegeta smiled.  
"Vegeta that's enough! You're fighting it with me". Goku takes a Senzu bean out of his pocket and throws it to Gohan. Gohan walked over as he fed it to Issei healing him up instantly.

Rias was livid, she was pissed, she wanted him dead. She attacked her peerage! She HURT HER SERVANT! He not only just made a mockery of her race and name. He also touched a weaker enemy by breaking his arm pulling it backward. "GOHAN! YOU BETTER KICK HIS ASS!" Rias screamed at him.  
"No, that's what I am doing here". Goku looked at Gohan.  
"SHUT UP! I want to fight both of you! For years I was behind you Kakarot! Now! Now I get a chance to jump ahead! I WILL KILL YOU! THEN YOUR BRAT OF A SON!" Vegeta kept smiling, wherever that previous Vegeta was. He was gone, he was brainwashed by Babidi.

"We are to find Babidi, I want him executed. I want his head! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A FUCK'N CRIMSON PLATTER!" Rias screamed in anger. Her aura flared as Gohan understood how she felt. However, it was a darker scary version of his mom. No, she was even scarier than his mom. She could really hurt Gohan with a frying pan of doom.

Goku and Vegeta flew off doing their own little scrabble. Issei soon woke up sore as hell, but better than before. He hugged Asia thanking Gohan that she was alright. They need to find Babidi soon and fast. "Huh, so this is what is going on here? So, the Red Dragon Emperor has finally awoken his Balance Breaker? For what a stupid nun slut?" A voice came from behind the as a man with a red suit and yellow hair walked up. He smiled as he had lines under his eyes.

Rias eyes widen as he was standing before them. "What the hell do you want". Rias asked in an annoyed tone.

"Simple, I have come to take my Rias back with me. This place is a war zone, I wish not to see beauty such as yourself be here". The man walked past Gohan pushing him to the side. He eyes Akeno, and then he also laid his eyes on Kuroka. He stopped as he made his way towards Kuroka. "You're the stupid whore of a cat that killed her master and made her little sister's life a living hell? I'm must say I am quite glad you were let go as a criminal. You grew up to be a fine young lady. I only need one more in my peerage as a bishop? Would you like to fill that role?" Riser smiled as his peerage appeared behind him.

Kuroka frowned as she said, "No way bird breath, I am not interested in you". Kuroka pushed him to the side and walked past his peerage. She walked up to Gohan giving him a kiss on the lips and hugging him.

"If you think you can waltz in here and try to take my Kuroka away from me? I think you are sadly mistaken. Second, just who do the hell do you think you are! Trying to ask my Kuroka to join your peerage?" Gohan raised an eyebrow as he stared at him. Whoever he was, Gohan did not like him one bit.  
"Oh? Did Rias not tell you who I was, Rias I am a little hurt you didn't tell them about little old me!" Riser smirked.  
Rias frowned, "This is Riser Phenex, the next heir of the Phenex House and *cough* my fiancé". Rias sighed as she had a worry in her eyes.

Gohan face grew angered, annoyed, and right out pissed off. First, he tries to take Kuroka away! Second! Now he is saying he is Rias's Fiancé! Fiancé his ass! Rias harbors no feelings for him! If Gohan understood anything about a relationship, you love the person you are marrying! Therefore, Rias was so persistent in finding a suitor. A way to break her marriage contract. Gohan didn't know what to do or say! Gohan forward as he appeared in between Rias and Riser. "You're not marrying Rias". Gohan snarled at Riser.  
"Why not? You're no devil! You're not even a low-class devil! I am a high-class devil! I can regenerate from any injuries! I am the immortal bird that rises from the ashes!" Riser boasts.

"Cool? Can a flaming chicken rise up from the ashes of a planet?" Gohan stares at him coldly. The way Gohan said it, he was serious. Not just deadly serious, as in he could blow up a fricken planet. Gohan didn't feel like dealing with this dick head right now. Today was supposed to be a good day! He goes into a world tournament! Got to meet his dead parents! Got engaged to the girl of his life. These Kais come from other planets tell them that a monster as trying to be revived! This stupid flaming airhead must come in too and piss on everything. If you were trying to put out an oil fire. Riser just threw water on it and made it a hundred times worse.

"Tch are you a little you too young to be getting married?" Riser scowls at him.  
"Aren't you a little too short?" Gohan looks at him with annoyance. Gohan couldn't help but notice the others were trying to hold their giggling and smiles hidden.

**A/N: So, yeah you thought things were going great! Just great! FUCKING RISE THIS STUPID FLAMING COCK! A Cock is a male chicken lol! So, well now with Majin Buu on the way with Majin Vegeta. Also, now Riser's timing couldn't be any more perfect! He was also hitting on Kuroka, I'm sure Gohan isn't very happy. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	10. The Fight With a Majin

The Fight with a Majin

**Hello! Sorry I have been a bit busy! I will try to post more! Spring Break will be coming for me a week from today. Anyways! This should be a fun chapter however it should be hilarious, but also annoying! I hope you guys enjoy! Nikthemarine, joesly25, Glocs, hawkeyestratos1996, crystal-shinobi, Jomni, Ahlerot, xarvet, and mullikin1130. **

"You don't need to take Rias back she is in very capable hands". Gohan stares at Riser.

"You are saying I couldn't protect Rias?" Riser raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you're out of your league here. Rias everyone we need to get going, we need to find Babidi". Gohan floats up as everyone follows suit. Riser does too, he is going to take down this Majin Buu.

**A/N: Ahahahah HAHAHAHAHHA AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA! :D **

Gohan lands to where they sensed Babidi last time, but he was out in the open. He was next to a pink pod. He was smiling evilly as he looked at the pod it only needed a little but to go thanks to Vegeta. The pod was finally ready to release Majin Buu.

Rias flew in as she grabbed Babidi by his shirt and stared at him. "You caused that man to change! He hurt my servant! I DON'T TAKE THAT LIGHTLY!" Rias held him by his throat.

"Silly little girl its too late!" Babidi laughed.

The cocoon that Majin Buu was broke open as a fat Buu as he was walking around like a child. Babidi was confused as the child like Buu was walking around. He was talking about wanting candy and things. Then Babidi began to snicker, "Buu! Kill these fools!"

"BUUUUUU" Buu smiled as he charged everyone. Gohan pushed his Ki backward sending everyone flying a few feet. Gohan powered up to Ssj2 as he charged Buu. Riser flew in as Vegeta came flying in as well. Rias was shocked how far Gohan pushed everyone back without even trying.

Rias turned around to find Babidi also keep a distance away as she grabbed him. "AHHH! You better let me go little girl!" Babidi yelled at her.

"Begone!" Rias engulphed his body in destruction magic killing him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan was sent flying as he skidded past them as he slammed into some rocks.

"GOHAN!" Rias and Kuroka shouted.

Gohan stood up as he had to use Ssj3 to try to beat him. "RAAAHHHHHH! HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan powered up as his long hair went down his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riser was sent flying as his body hit into Gohan. Gohan caught him as he dropped him on the ground.

"Stay out of my way". Gohan flies towards Buu as he leaves a tired Phenex behind.

When Gohan goes back he finds Vegeta on one knee as he was tired. Gohan landed as he charged Buu. Gohan slammed attack after attack into Buu. Gohan landed left and right hooks sending Buu into the ground. Then Buu healed his wounds immediately as he grabbed Gohan and threw him around. Gohan got out as he kicked him in the head, then Buu slung his head back headbutting Gohan stunning him. Buu kicks Gohan and body slams him into the ground.

Gohan stood back up as he was running low on energy as he was tiering. "You're boring me". Buu was upset.

Buu was about to finish Gohan off but Vegeta kicks Gohan to the side saving him. Gohan sits back up slowly as Vegeta takes the attack head-on. The dust clears as he is on the ground half dead and tired. Majin Buu smiles as he finishes off Vegeta killing him with a Ki beam. Gohan slowly stands back up upset, another person he let die. Gohan could hardly stand.

Rias recognized how Buu was behaving almost like a servant, but also like a big child. Rias flies over as she has an idea. Rias snatches one of Koneko's chocolates out of her secret pocket in her uniform promising to pay her back ten times the amount. Koneko said nothing as her precious snack was taken away. Rias lands next to Gohan, "Hey Buu! Your master is dead he accidentally hurt himself and killed himself. I was thinking how about you stop what you are doing. If you stop this fight we can give you all the sweets and candy you want". Rias holds out one of Koneko's cookies.

"Really!" Buu says in an innocent voice.

"Yes, I promise! Only if you are a good boy! You can't get angry!" Rias raises her voice like a mother.

"OKAY! Buu will stop if you give Buu Candy!" Buu jumped.

"What do you say Buu? Want to be friends too? You can be all of our friends and we can have lots of fun together!" Rias smiles.

"Friends? Fun? More Candy! Buu likes that idea! Buu wants to know your name!" Buu smiles.

"My name is Rias Gremory! This is Gohan you can be our friend!" Rias smiles.

"YEAH," Buu jumps.

Gohan smiles as he turns off his form as he breaths catching his breath. As Buu walked over to get his treat. He began to get angry as steam rose up from his pore on his head. His internal self was fighting what good Buu wanted. "NOOOO! STOPPP! GET AWAY!" Buu screamed.

Gohan and Rias backed up as a white cloud of smoke that came from his head went up into the air. Then the dark being took form as is was a dark skinny Majin Buu. The Fat Buu was not happy, he was scared but he had to do something. Gohan could sense that this has gone extremely wrong as he says, "Rias GO! Go to the look out now! Go find Bulma and have her take you guys to the look out! GO!" Gohan shouts at her.

"Take this!" Rias tosses Gohan a Senzu bean. He didn't know where he got it, but he was going to take what he can get. Gohan ate it as his strength was restored then the flaming chicken came back fully healed from a Phenex tear.

"Get out of here Riser your way in over your head here". Gohan looks at him.

"Ha, you think I am going to be shown up by a brat like you please". Riser smirks.

The dark skinny Buu charged the Fat Buu as e beat him. Gohan powered up to Ssj3 as he helped the Fat Buu. Then the Dark Buu got the upper hand as he kicked Gohan away. Then the Skinny Buu absorbed Fat Buu. He began to change as his skin was pink as he was Super Buu. "I got this!" Riser came charging in as he punched Buu.

Buu didn't flinch as Riser's fist hit Bu's face, but Buu didn't flinch of even move. "Weak". Super Buu bitched slapped Riser across the field until he slammed into a tree.

Gohan rushed in but was kicked and knocked around. He was hit, blasted, punched, and bodied by Super Buu. Gohan didn't have enough practice with Ssj3, his stamina was draining faster and faster. Then he heard a scream as Buu slapped Riser with a pink slab of his flesh absorbing Riser. Gohan didn't know whether to smile and laugh or be concerned.

Buu didn't change but was now wearing a red outfit and had better speech. "This arrogant fool was weak I barely received a power boost".

Then Gohan charged him head on as Buu fought back knocking Gohan around. Gohan got good shots in on him but wasn't enough to finish him off. Gohan was losing ground as he was punched into the ground. Gohan slowly stood up as Buu had a fire ball ready in his hand. He aimed it at Gohan and fired it like a beam attack. Gohan was hit as he was sent flying to who knows where.

Over where Rias was they just arrived at the look out thanks to Bulma. They landed as Goku was teaching Goten and Trunks the fusion technique. Rias was interested as well since it an ancient dance that was lost to time. Goku was teaching Goten and Trunks the fusion dance he snapped up worried.

Rias saw Goku, "Goku whats wrong!" Rias looked at him.

"I-I don't sense Gohan anymore". Goku was worried as he didn't know what to do, but he had to teach Goten and Trunks the fusion dance.

"You saying he is dead!" Kuroka looked at Goku.

"What no! My baby can't be!" Chichi came running out.

Goku looked down as he couldn't sense Gohan's energy anymore. "I think so". Goku looks down as he can feel a sharp pain in his heart. Goku looked back up to see Kuroka on the ground with wide eyes. Rias had tears streaming down her face. Akeno did too as Koneko was upset by the news.

"Bullshit! He can't be!" Issei had some tears running down his face. Gohan was a cool guy. He was a nerd, but he was a cool guy who cared about others.

"Sorry". Goku turns his attention to see Goten with tears in his eyes. Goten was the only one alive? Who is to take care of him after mom and dad go back up? What des he do without his big brother.

"Goten, Dragon Balls". Goku pat Goten's head. Goten gave him a small smile.

Kuroka was crying as everyone hugged her and tried to comfort her. Chichi was right there with her as they shed tears for Gohan. Gohan gave them a lot of time to escape, but Kuroka didn't even get to have a wedding as she was already a widow.

* * *

** Supreme Kai Planet **

Gohan wakes up to find himself in a different world. Gohan looked up to see Shin and Kibito as they stood over him. "Gohan we brought you here to help you. We healed your wounds and got your energy up. We will help you train so, you will need to pull the Z sword out from that mountain". Shin points at the blade.

"Well let's get to it then, we got a lot to work on". Gohan smiles. Gohan walks over as he begins to pull the sword out, but it's stuck. Gohan powers up to Ssj, then Ssj2 until he loses his grip. "What is that thing stuck in!"

"We don't know, it's a sacred sword that only you can break out of. Kibito and I are no strong enough to wield such a powerful blade either". Shina smiles, if anyone can do it is, Gohan.

Gohan finally rips the sword from the rock as it slams on the ground. "Holy cow it's heavy! I didn't know it was that heavy!" Gohan looked at it.

"What heavy?" Kibito walked over trying to pick it up but couldn't. "This thing weighs a ton!" Kibito struggled.

"Alright Gohan picks it up and start training with it, the faster get started the better". Shin stared at him.

* * *

** Lookout **

Rias and the others were on the Lookout as they were comforting the weeping Chichi and Kuroka. Goten and Trunks were being taught the fusion dance. Thankfully they didn't ask to see Ssj3 as Gohan has shown them previously. They practiced the fusion dance getting it down.

Goku smiled, "Piccolo lets do it a few more times". Goku smiles.

"Grrrrr". Piccolo grunted.

* * *

** Supreme Kai World **

Gohan is swinging the Z sword around as he is getting used to the power. He keeps swinging around for a few hours, while Super Buu is wreaking havoc on the earth. The Z fighters would just, later on, use the Dragon Balls.

* * *

** 2 Hours Later On the Lookout **

Goku has finished teaching the fusion dance between Goten and Trunks, now Goku was going to find Gohan. "I want to go with!" Kuroka screamed. She wanted to see her Gohan, she never got to say goodbye or got a kiss.

"Us too". Rias and Akeno stepped up.

Baba comes down to gather Chichi and Goku as they both had their hours consumed with two people being there. If it was just Goku he would have had more time. Goku and Chichi leave as they arrive back with King Kai at King Yemma's desk. "Hey, King Yemma did my son Gohan come through here?" Goku asked.

Yemma searched his list as he looked for Gohan, "Nope I didn't see him, but if he did he would have seen my mahogany desk, everyone knows about it". Yemma smiled.

"Okay". Goku smiled.

"Mahogany". Yemma smiled.

"Goku I found Gohan, he is on the Supreme Kai Planet". King Kai faces Goku.

"REALLY! CAN I GO SEE MY BABY!" Chichi grabbed King Kai's planet.

"Yes, you can go visit him. There aren't any issues with dead or live people going to the supreme kai planet". King Kai turned around hoping they would leave already.

"Alright! Let's go! Wait! I need to tell Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno!" Goku put his hand on King Kai as he connects him.

* * *

** On the Lookout **

"_Hey! Kuroka, Akeno, Rias! Gohan isn't dead! He is just on the planet of the kais! I will go there and ask one of them to come to get you! I'm not allowed to go back, but I can send someone to come get you!" _Goku smiled.

"He isn't dead! That means I'm not a widow!" Kuroka had more tears in her eyes. Rias and Akeno were crying tears of joy as Asia was too. Raynare let out a sigh of relief, honestly, she was happy that the half breed was safe. She has little friends and she wants to treasure the friends she has now.

* * *

** Supreme Kais World **

Gohan finished his training as Goku appears next to Gohan shocking Shin and Kibito. Gohan smiled, "Dad! Glad to see you here!" Gohan smiled.

"Woah Gohan! You have gotten so much stronger! I couldn't recognize you for a moment!" Goku smiled. "Oh! Shin could you go back to earth and grab a few of Gohan's friends. They are upset and really miss him, one of them is his fiancé". Goku smiled.

"Of course, I will do it right away". Shin teleports away as everyone then waits for him to return. Soon he returns with the three girls, "Here were are". Shin smiles.

Gohan looks up to see Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno there. "K-Kuroka! Rias! Akeno! Good to see you guys safe!" Gohan smiled.

Kuroka ran up faster than Rias and Akeno as she tackled Gohan to the ground as he dropped the sword. "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" Kuroka was crying as she pushed her face into his chest. "Y-you scared me! You had me so worried and upset! I t-though you really did die!" Kuroka was crying his arms.

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that Kuroka, I was brought here after I was badly beaten up by Buu". Gohan put his arms around her.

"I love you, you idiot". Kuroka pulled away and pushed her lips into Gohan's lips.

Gohan and Kuroka held it for a bit as they broke for air, "Love you too, but we will have to be happy later. I need to finish this up". Gohan stands up.

"Now that you mastered the sword lets try this". Goku picked up a large 1-ton rock as Gohan gets ready to slice it.

Gohan cuts through it cutting it clean in half, "Wow that plenty sharp!" Goku smiles.

"Gohan for this final time I want you to break this with the Z sword. This is the real test this has more mass and density. This is called Katchin, this is a much better test". Shin smiles.

Goku smiles as he throws it as Gohan swings his sword, but the sword struggles until it snaps. "OH NO!" Gohan is wide eyed.

Shin and Kibito are wide eyed as well as they just broke the Z sword. Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno hardly knew what was going on, but it wasn't good. "Wait if it's broken, but I trained with it getting stronger? Would that be the power you achieve after mastering the Z Sword?" Gohan asks.

"You're right! The sword is so heavy it would help anyone to get stronger!" Shina smiles.

"Well, I ought to thank you kiddies for breaking me free". An old short man with blue and white hair and mustache.

"W-who are you!" Shina looks at him.

"Kid, do you even know who I am?" The old man looks at him.

"No, I don't know!" Shin was confused.

"I am also a Supreme Kai! Fifth teen Generations older than you!" The old Kai smiled.

The others were confused and shocked as Kibito and Shin ran over asking some questions. "You think he is strong?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, might be". Gohan looks at him, "I wouldn't do anything". Gohan looks at Goku,

"Hey Elder Kai! What were you known for?" Shin asks.

"Oh, I was known for many things I can also raise a person beyond their normal limits!" Elder Kai smiles proudly.

"You know that might just help! There is a monster name Majin Buu that has been free! He is going to destroy the universe if we don't stop him!" Shin begs Elder Kai.

"I see that is a predicament. Who needs the boost in power?" Elder Kai asks.

Shin points at Gohan as Gohan waves at him. "No, he seems like a rascal!" Elder kai turns around.

Everyone deadpans as Goku thinks of him being old, he might be like Mater Roshi. Goku walks up to him, "How about we hook you up with an earth woman". Goku smiles.

"Goku I can't believe you would say such a thing!" Shin shouts.

"Eheheheh is she a good kisser?" Elder Kai asks.

"Yup!" Goku smiles.

"Fine, I'll do it". Elder Kai smiles.

Then Goku walks over to Gohan, "Hey how about you have Kuroka, Rias, or Akeno kiss him". Goku smiles.

"WHAT! NO WAY! I am NOT ASKING THEM TO DO THAT! They are NOT KISSING THAT OLD RELIC!" Gohan shouts at his father.

Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno heard Goku loud and clear. Truth be told, they didn't want to incite am an old pervert. Akeno sighs as she walks over to Gohan and Goku, "I'll do it". Akeno pulls Gohan into her face as she kisses him on the lips. "I wanted you to have my first kiss". Akeno winks and smiles at Gohan. "I expect a date for this". Akeno turns around swaying her hips to make Gohan stare at her.

"I like her". Kuroka smiles. Rias could only sigh as her friend was taking one for the team.

The Elder kai looked over to see Kuroka, Rias, and then Akeno who is walking towards him. "Well, Hello there beautiful!" Old kai walks over as he smiles.

"Why hello there". Akeno smiles. She leans down to his height and plats a kiss on his cheek making the old man blush and pass out with a nose bleed. Gohan let a sigh of relief out, it wasn't as bad as he thought, he never said the lips.

Soon the group sat down on the side as Gohan sat down as the Elder Kai walked around in a circle doing a weird walk. He also was spouting our nonsense that no one could understand. Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka sighed. Kuroka walked over as she wanted to lay in Gohan's lap. She switched into her small cat form as she walked into Gohan's lap.

"Kuroka". Gohan looks down.

*WHAP* "FOCUS!" Elder kai smacks Gohan upside the head.

"Sorry". Gohan went back to meditating. Gohan could sense it, but the elder kai would speed up as he walked behind Gohan in the circle. He kept doing it to get a better view of Rias and Akeno who were talking on the side. He was probably perving out like Issei or Master Roshi did.

* * *

** Hours Later **

Elder Kai finally finishes his ritual as Gohan stands up. He doesn't feel any different as he looks at himself. "Kid you power up like a super Saiyan, but you don't transform. I think you should be able to do it". Elder Kai smiles.

"Okay! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAA!" Gohan shoots our a wave of white energy which is much stronger than Ssk3 ever was. Gohan has white covering his entire body as he is unleashing a mass amount of energy. "HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan finishes as he stops with a white aura around his body.

"Wow, amazing Gohan you have certainly gotten much stronger. Well, I know you can beat Buu, but you have to head back and beat him". Goku smiles.

"Young man, you died?" Elder Kai walks over to Goku as he put his hand on Goku. The halo on Goku's head disappears as he was alive again. The elder kai fell to the ground as a halo formed on his head.

"Elder Kai!" Shin was worried.

"Don't fret boy, I was way past my time anyways. Besides Goku is a good person who needs to be alive to protect everyone". Elder Kai smiles.

"How will I explain this to Chichi". Goku rubs the back of his head.

"Dad, Dragon Balls!" Gohan smiled.

"You right!" Goku smiled.

"Gohan was it? Is that a tail right?" Elder kai looks at Gohan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. The wizard Babidi tried to control me using some magic. The magic forced my tail out". Gohan remembered.

"Interesting what is it used for?" Elder Kai asked.

"It allows us to turn into giant apes why?" Gohan asks.

"I see, well can you control the giant ape?" Elder Kai asks.

"I don't think so, I haven't had much practice with it. I do know I can resist the urge to transform when looking up at the moon". Gohan smiles.

"Interesting, you think we can see if you can control it". Elder Kai asks.

* * *

** A/N: Okay hear me out on this. Since I will be taking the rage effect a Saiyan feels when he or she goes Ssj and compare that to the great ape. When Goku went Ssj he was doing it based off of rage and anger. The great ape well you lose your mind unless you have self-control. I'm assuming it takes control and practice to control it. However, I feel like being able to control the rage of an Ssj will allow Gohan to control his great ape form. This is fanfiction so it should be interesting. **

* * *

Gohan looks up as he let the Blutz waves to run into his body as his tail reacted. Rias, Kuroka, and Akeno looked as Gohan's eyes went red and he grew bigger, bigger, and until he was a giant ape. Hair grew everywhere he grew. Gohan let a roar out as he looked at everyone, "This is weird it's like going Ssj. The rage factor doesn't affect me". Gohan stares at everyone. "What wrong?" Gohan asks.

"Gohan your fur it isn't brown its golden like Super Saiyan". Goku was shocked.

Gohan looked back up at the moon as he felt even ore power going into his veins. Gohan thought on what to do so he backed up and started to power up again. Gohan let a roar out the great apes are known for. Gohan's body began to glow as he began to shrink back down to his normal size. However, when the dust cleared he had had black hair that was long, but shorter than Ssj3. His chest was covered in a crimson fur that covered his arms but showed his chest. He had his purple demon pants on with his tail waving around. His eyes had a red eye shadow and yellow orbs with black pupils in the middle. "What is this". Gohan looked at himself.

"Gohan stack you're ultimate on top of that!" Elder Kai smiled.

Gohan nodded as he closed his eyes and unleashed his hidden potential as his body adjusted to the new power and grew even stronger. "What do we call it". Goku looked at his son.

"Maybe we should call this Super Saiyan 4?" Gohan smiles.

"I want my tail back". Goku smiles.

"We need Babidi to do that magic dad". Gohan deadpans.

"We should ask Bulma to study the Blutz waves!" Goku smiled.

On the side, Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka were blushing. Kuroka was blushing as she saw Gohan, having that fur covering his body looked soft. She wanted to pounce on him and feel it up. Akeno began to lick her fingers wondering how powerful he would be in bed. Rias just couldn't stop herself from looking at Gohan's body. He truly is powerful.

**A/N: No flaming here! I know it sounds insane how powerful Gohan is right now. I want to take something that is a bit different. spoiler warning if you haven't seen the new Broly movie. I want to make it how Gohan uses this Ssj4 as a base form almost. An elevated state of his base form. This would allow Gohan to stack his hidden potential on it. Like how Broly had that controlled great ape form. To me it makes sense, but I don't know what else to say. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	11. Job for Girls

**Job for Girls**

**Hello! Its been a while yes! Now! For this chapter, it will be interesting! I think you guys will like it as it is a very different chapter. Honestly, I think this part has never been thought of! I hope you guys like it! xXKentonHatakeXx, rondarklight09, kurokitsune028, hookshoot22, UnsanMusho, jwebster , Lord White Fang, Phillip Ellis,** **dragonslayerajahn, csezka, chuckles23, zackwadsworth5, and OmegaKnight67. **

Gohan is using his new-found power kicking the air and moving in it. The for was perfect, it didn't drain his stamina like Ssj3, but that doesn't mean it did. It used energy, but the rate was slower than when he first learned Ssj. Thanks to unlocking his hidden potential it allows him to balance the Ssj4.

On the side Rias, Kuroka, and Akeno watched as Gohan got used to his form, Goku was using his ssj3 as he was sparring with Gohan. As Gohan decided to rest and prepare for the fight, and Goku was sitting on the side. Then Rias and Kuroka walk up to Goku. "Goku could you teach us the fusion dance. The dance you taught Goten and Trunks". Rias smiles at Goku.

"The Metamoran Fusion Dance sure! Hey Shin, can you come over here! I want you to help me!" Goku smiles.

Kuroka and Rias watch as Gohan walks up behind them as he watches Shin and Goku doing a weird dance. Rias and Kuroka follow their steps as they do it their first time. Facing Gohan Rias is on Gohan's right and Kuroka is on the left. They do the motions opposite one another as they bring their form together. Their motions match one another as they bring their for together, "FUSION HA!" The two have a bright glow of black and red crimson color as they fuse into one.

The glow disappears showing a new being. The being had the classic Metamoran outfit with it being red on the shirt. They had white pants with a yellow belt around their waist. The new being had black hair with blue eyes. The two powers grew exponentially. "Wow! You guys got it on our first try! Goten and Trunks needed perfect timing they messed up a few times".

The girls fused into a being with black hair and blue eyes. The hairstyle was Rias and Kuroka's hair. The black hair fell to the front of her face just above her eyes. Her hair was tied in the back like single ponytails like Kuroka. The top of the head was the one long black piece of hair came down like Rias's hair. They had cat ears on top and two tails coming out from their pants. **"Huh, so this is Rias Gremory and Kuroka Toujuo together huh? Guess that makes me Kurias". **The newly fused being of Rias and Kuroka smiled. **(A/N: If you have a better name PM me, I will go with that name by going back and changing it!). **

Gohan stared as he saw his wife and probably future girlfriend fused together making Kurias. **"Well, how do you think I look Gohan~?" **Kurias smiled as she walked up to Gohan. That was still Rias and Kuroka in there who is now two times the hots and charmer. She is also two times the amount of love she feels for Gohan.

"Well, you surely do represent both sides of Rias and Kuroka". Gohan smiled as he scratched his chin.

Kurias walked up as she pushed her enlarged chest against Gohan's chest. **"Hello, Gohan~!" **Kurias pushed her lips against Gohan's as they hugged. Elder Kai was perving out as he saw Rias and Kuroka fused together as the new being.

"Wait so, why did you two want to learn the fusion dance anyway?" Goku asked Kurias.

"**Simple Goku! So, I could help fight Super Buu!" **Kurias smiled.

"You know you aren't are the level of Super Buu you know that". Gohan said worriedly.

"**So!? That doesn't mean I get to try too! I think we might have a way to help deplete the magic Babidi used on Majin Buu. We could revert Majin Buu back into its pod". **

"How so?" Elder Kai looked at Kurias.

"**The magic he was based on Ki energy since Kuroka has had practice with Ki. We also have practice with Magic, I'm pretty sure we can free the Fat Buu and grrrr… Riser if need be". **Kurias sighed at the last part.

"Sounds like you don't like him?" Gohan smirks.

"**Do you really even need to ask me that?" **Kurias grew a tick mark on her head as she stared daggers at Gohan.

"Well we probably should get going, I think King Yemma is going to get mad if any more people show up in the otherworld". Goku giggled.

Gohan, Akeno, and Kurias grab onto his shoulder and teleport to earth to find themselves on the lookout. They find a Super Buu with the same Metamoran outfit like Kurias. "Ahhh so nice of you guys to join me, I just finished eating the rest of my tasty treats". Super Buu finishes eating a cookie that was in the shape of Issei.

Gohan and Kurias were in shock and anger. As they watched their friend being eaten by this monster. Kurias's energy shot up with a crimson obsidian color, **"How dare you to eat my servant! I will never forgive you!" **Kurias fires a Ki infused energy blast with destruction magic.

Super Buu is hit by the attack as the smoke clears he comes out of the attack. Gohan sees the state Majin Buu is in! Majin Buu had his right arm blown off as it was gone. He slowly began to regenerate, but he needed to use his own energy to do so. **"As I thought, the magic you already obtain thanks to Babidi allows you to regenerate without using any Ki. I simply used a move that removed that ability. I guess Kuroka's knowledge of Ki and Rias's knowledge of magic will help defeat you! GOHAN!" **Kurias got into a battle stance as Gohan walked next to her.

"I like this idea, fighting with the two of you. Kuroka as my wife, then Rias too. Honestly, I still don't know how this is going to work. I know I love Kuroka a lot, but I don't know how Rias will be part of this too". Gohan smirked as his body glowed with a golden color which is dimmer than the usual Ssj transformation.

Gohan's body changed once again with the crimson fur and the dark red eye line. His yellow eyes and his chest showed with his purple demon pants. Kurias stood next to Gohan smirking, **"Let's kill this guy for what he did to our friends!" **Kurias charged up a barrage of energy attacks ready.

"Remember Kurias, Kuroka doesn't have the stamina as I do. Make sure not to overtax your body". Gohan made his worried statement to Kurias to make sure she isn't hurt.

"**Thanks for worrying! I don't care! Anyone who hurts my peerage or my friends pays with their life!" **Kurias charged Buu head on, but he just sidesteps and slaps Kurias away, but Gohan charges in kneeing Buu in the face sending him away.

Gohan twists his body around bringing his fist around slamming his fist into Super Buu. Super Buu retaliates throwing a right hook, but Gohan dodges just in time. Gohan slams in foot into Super Buu. Then Kurias jumps up behind Gohan as she fires a wave of destruction at his left arm. Like that his arm disappears which leaves him vulnerable.

Gohan charges forwards as he slams his foot into his face. Gohan back slaps him with his forearm into the ground. Goku then comes down after making sure Dende was alright and alive. If he was alright the earth Dragon Balls were alright. Goku comes down as he powers up into Ssj3 to help Gohan and Kurias out. Buu was slammed around and knocked around like a rag doll. Kurias then throws a disc of destruction cutting his pink antenna off.

"Damn you! How are you doing that! You are nowhere near the level of us!" Buu screamed at Kurias.

"**Simple! I am the fusion between Kuroka and Rias! We are Kurias! We know Ki and Magic! We know what makes your regenerative ability work! It's just a regenerative spell anyone could conjure up!" **Kurias fires another one.

Super Buu flies up and kicks her away. Gohan comes in slamming his shoulder into Buu, then Buu smiled as he roundhouse kicks Gohan away a good distance. "I GOTCHA NOW YOU BITCH!" Buu laughs as his pink antenna changes in a bob of pink as it wraps around Kurias.

"KURIAS!" Gohan shouts as the blob goes to Buu.

Before the blob absorbed them Gohan saw Kurias smirking as he absorbed her. "Gohan it's alright I think she wanted to get absorbed. Maybe there's a way to defeat him from the inside out". Goku smirks.

"Yeah, we just need to keep him busy". Gohan smirks at the idea.

Soon Buu feels his power drop as Gotenk's fusion wore off as he had Piccolo's turban on. "What! What happened! Why haven't I absorbed the two annoying girls! Grrr! I think it's a magic barrier they must have put up!" Super Buu curses his luck, two Saiyans he needs to worry about. So, he sends an army of mini Buu to take care of Kurias.

"Buu its time to meet your end!" Gohan smirks.

* * *

** Inside Buu **

"**Huh, this place smells like fricken candy". **Kurias flies around and finds herself in the stomach. **"Ewww, there isn't a single piece of like fish, meat, or even a vegetable!" **Kurias flies up finding her way around. She finds herself being attacked by mini Buus that are attacking her.

"**Dammit! How hard could this be!" **Kurias bean to get irritated as she destroyed more and more of the Buus. She flew up in the body of Buu, she finds herself where he keeps the people he absorbs. **"ALRIGHT!" **Then there is a bright light as the two separate as the fusion.

"Oh no the fusion wore out!" Rias was shocked.

"We need to get going!" Kuroka panicked she made a Ki disc cutting all the people who were absorbed.

"NOOOO NOT HIM!" One of the Super Buu clones shouted.

Kuroka just smirked as she cut the Fat Buu out, Rias picked up Goten and Trunks. Kuroka picked up Fat Buu and Riser and flew out the top of the Buu's head. They all grew to normal size as Goku and Gohan saw them appear out of the Buu's head. Gohan and Goku wasted no time to take the transforming Buu down.

Goku and Gohan cup their hands together as Kuroka landed next to them she does the same motion. **KAMEHAMEHA! **The three fired a blue energy wave that hit the changing Super Buu into a Kid Buu turning him into nothing.

"It's over". Gohan looks at Goku, Rias, and Kuroka. Akeno was left on the lookout as Dende and Akeno went searching for the Dragon Balls on Mr. Popo's carpet.

Gohan, Goku, and Kuroka relax as they turn around to find tiered Rias sitting on the ground. Her peerage was gone, the only one she had left was Akeno. Now, what does she do? She has no peerage to fight Riser. Gohan walks over to find a weeping Rias as she mourns for her peerage. Once devils die, they die and can't be resurrected. Gohan wraps his arms around Rias as she buries her face into his chest. "Easy Rias, easy everything is alright. Akeno and Mr. Popo went around the world looking for the Dragon Balls. Anyone who was killed by Majin Buu is resurrected. Since Goku is alive, and the earth is still intact we can then use it to bring my mom back as well". Gohan looks up at his dad as Goku is smiling.

Rias smiles as she brings Gohan in for a kiss. Kuroka smirked at the ladder of power that she has over Rias. If she decides to also be with Gohan, she has to listen to Akeno and her as they have a higher level of power than her. At least that what the mating rights that Kuroka explained to Gohan. Kuroka walked up as she hugged Gohan's arm. She kissed Gohan, "I can't wait for the wedding!" Kuroka purred in his arm.

The group then went ahead and freed everyone. Goten, Trunks, Fat Buu, Piccolo, and Riser. Riser was released and then so does the rest of his peerage appear. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Venelana, Lady Phenex, and Lord Phenex all show up. Then Kuroka pushes Gohan into Rias as their lips touch once again for all to see. Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and the others are emotionless. Riser's peerage is outraged, and then Riser is also standing up as he sees Gohan kissing Rias.

"You stupid brat! That's my Rias!" Riser walks up and grabs Gohan by his collar.

Gohan's demeanor changes as his scowls at Riser. "You know Rias is not your damn property!" Gohan's eyes glow with a yellow color as his body changes color as a fur coat covers his body. His tail changes into a crimson fur as his body shifts and bulks up. His hair spikes backward and grows. Gohan grabs Riser's hand and crushes it breaking his bones. "Now get out of here, if need be I'll kick you to the curb before you can take Rias away". Gohan frowns at Riser.

"OWWWW DAMMIT YOU BRAT!" Riser backs up as his hand slowly begins to heal from the broken bones. "What matters we devil have doesn't involve lowly monkey scum! If I were you, you should back off! You could never imagine the power of a Phenex! You could never beat me!" Riser shot at Gohan.

Goku also frowned as Riser was the spitting image of Frieza, another one that called them monkeys. "You know there was a being like you, who thought he was invincible. He was an evil tyrant many more times powerful than you are. He killed my dad's best friend. My father grew stronger than him. You are nowhere near his level or my level. I suggest stopping being this way, I will say this once. Rias is my friend, and maybe more. I do not tolerate a person like you, you are arrogant and a person who sees Rias as a trophy to be won. Stop it, leave her alone. If not I will fight you if it comes to that". Gohan stares daggers at Riser.

The others feel the energy that is flowing off of Gohan as they back up. Sirzechs is even scared by Gohan's power, Gohan is strong enough to take on God, the 4 Satans, and the Fallen Angel Leader as well. He wouldn't even break a sweat. With Riser's cocky and boasting nature, he couldn't tell the energy Gohan was giving off.

"I must ask that you two stop this at once". Grayfia stepped in.

Riser grunted as he backs up leaving Gohan be. Gohan lowered his energy that was ready to explode sending Riser into the abyss.

Sirzechs stepped forward, "Gohan who is the leader of your Saiyan faction?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh, we don't have a leader. We used to be a leader as Vegeta said, but now he is dead". Gohan sighed.

"I see since there are no formal faction leader or anything, Riser you must accept any challenge. This boy is his own faction, he represents a simple wall you must defeat. You know that you have to accept challenges from others". Sirzechs looks at Riser.

"Yes, I know my king". Riser spats out.

"Can we do a few things before we do this fight". Goku asks.

"Yeah what might that be?" Sirzechs asks.

"Well, I had my friend gather the dragon balls". Goku looked up to find Akeno flying down with Mr. Popo on his carpet.

"The Dragon's what?" Sirzechs had a sweat drop.

"You know the seven dragon balls, it grants you basically any wish. Besides immortality". Goku smiles.

"Hello everyone". Akeno smiles as Mr. Popo steps off setting the dragon balls on the ground.

Mr. Popo looks at the balls and raises his hands up, "I'm so fucking high right now!" Mr. Popo calls forth the Dragon as the sky turns dark and the giant dragon appears.

The dragon appears as it glares down, **"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon State your…. Lord Popo do you wish to lay waste to this land yet?" **The dragon bows. Everyone has a sweat drop but ignore the comment.

"Nah, give them a couple hundred thousand years, see if they can clean this up". Mr. Popo smiled.

"**Then how can I serve you oh great one". **Shenron bows.

"Bring all the worthless maggots that were killed by Majin Buu. For the second wish bring back Goku's wife who was killed". Mr. Popo turns around folding his arms behind his back. He hops on his carpet and leaves.

Like that everyone who was killed by Buu comes back to life as everyone appears back on the lookout. Issei and everyone else was back on the lookout. Chichi was still with King Kai as Goku left to get her. Gohan smiles as his family is back, Goten slowly wakes up to find Gohan.

"Gohan! You're alive!" Goten runs up as he hugs Gohan who is standing next to Rias. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect the other Rias. I let Koneko get hurt". Goten looked upset letting his friend get hurt.

"Its okay Goten, we just resurrected everyone as they are back on the lookout". Rias hugged Goten as Goku appeared back with Chichi that was alive once again.

"MOMMY!" Goten breaks out of Rias's grip as he runs over to Chichi hugging her.

"Oh, my Goten!" Chichi hugged Goten in her arms as Gohan slowly walked over putting his hand on Chichi's shoulder.

"How are you doing mom". Gohan smiled.

"Its good to see you, honey! Seems like I will be able to be there for your wedding!" Chichi smiled.

"I think that will have to wait, I got something else to take care of". Gohan looks at Riser.

Goku breaks the tension in the air, "Alright then! Let go see everyone! Everyone put your hands on me, I can teleport everyone". Goku smiles.

"Dad I want you to teach me that later". Gohan smiles.

"Yeah, I can do that no problem!" Goku smiles.

Everyone puts their hand on one another as Riser decides to leave, "Gohan you get one week to train". Riser looks at him.

"No, I only need a couple of days to master a new move. Then I will beat you". Gohan smirks at Riser with confidence.

Rias has a blush appear on her face, Gohan's words were sincere and strong. Rias couldn't help it but feel very confident in Gohan's words. She has seen Gohan's power first hand, so he will be very powerful. Before they take off they hear a scream off in the distance. "AHHHHHHH WHAT!" In the distance, a Vegeta without his Majin symbol sits up looking at his body.

Goku disappears, "HEY BEST BUDDY!"

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts.

Goku reappears back with Vegeta next to him. "Let's get going everyone!" Everyone grabs onto Goku including Sirzechs, Zeoticus, Grayfia, and Venelana.

* * *

** At the Lookout **

Gohan is back on the lookout as everyone in Rias's peerage is relieved to find Gohan alive and well. Rias also broke the news to everyone that they died. "I WHAT!" Issei freaked out as he also thought that Asia died as well.

"Don't worry Issei, there was nothing you could possibly do to beat Buu. He was even stronger than Gohan's Ssj3 as his energy was drained". Rias tried to reassure her pawn. "Now I think its time that I introduced you to my family". Rias smiled at Gohan, Goku, and Chichi.

"Oh, the two men with the red hair must be your brothers, and the other ladies must be your sisters?" Gohan smiles.

"My aren't you a charmer! I am actually Rias's mother!" Venelana giggled.

"Yes, I am Rias's father You got Sirzechs right as he is Rias's older brother, but Grayfia is Sirzech's wife". Zeoticus laughed.

"Wow, you guys are a lot younger than I thought!" Gohan had a sweat drop on her head.

Chichi asked, "Wait I'm confused what's going on here?"

Rias sighs as she begins to explain that her brother Sirzechs and Zeoticus her dad set up an arranged marriage. She was to be married to the next head of the Phenex house who was Riser. Riser was an immortal Phoenix which he boasted a lot about. "Well, that arrogant prick! Where is he! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Chichi pulled a frying pan of doom out. Goku, Goten, and Gohan ran around and squatted behind Kuroka.

Kuroka giggled as Rias had a sweat drop. Akeno giggled devilishly, Issei and Kiba deadpanned, Rias's family also deadpanned. The planets strongest and most powerful race cowers in fear of a frying pan. Even Vegeta was shaking his boots, he remembers when he got back after getting Bulma pregnant with Trunks. After that incident, he was traumatized by frying pans. Everyone couldn't help it but end up laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Chichi growls at Sirzechs and Zeoticus.

"Wait what!" Sirzechs has a sweat drop.

"Huh!" Zeoticus back up slowly.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Chichi runs up and starts to beat Zeoticus and Sirzechs with her frying pan.

"AHHH! HELP ME GRAYFIA!" Sirzechs called out.

"You did this, your fault". Grayfia kept a blank look on her face. Sirzech's face had anime tears rolling down his face.

"Venelana! Not you too!" Zeoticus had anime tears.

"You know I was against this too". Venelana turned around.

Now Sirzechs and Zeoticus know the true power of a frying pan. A weapon everyone man should cower in fear. If it can bring down planet destroying Saiyan's down, it can bring any man down.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoy! I will be posting more again since I am back in school! I was on break as I was playing a lot of Red Dead Redemption 2! LOL! Best game ever! I hope you guys enjoy! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	12. Slice of a Feather

Slice of a Feather

**Hello! Nothing major in this chapter! It's a chapter to gets some laughs out. Enjoy this! (Jk Riser arc!) I will make a couple of others like it, so I hope you guys enjoy! Relax, grab a snack, a soda, and relax! Treeofsakuras, claymoredj, Djberneman, Cal22794, Jixray, AscendedHumanity, and Vespidchunk9575. **

"Alright, class please study hard as your midterms are tomorrow!" The teacher smiled. Gohan stretched in his seat as he was done with social studies.

"Yo, Gohan lets get going! I heard we are getting another shot a familiars today". Issei smiled.

"Really? Cool!" Gohan smiled. Kuroka walked up as she hugged Gohan's arm. The guys in the room grew jealous, but it got worse. Asia shot up from her seat as she grabbed Issei's arm. Issei's 'friends' are biting their shirts as they have anime tears running down their face.

When Asia announced that Issei her were dating, Issei's friends tried to punch him. Issei ducked as he threw them both of them over his shoulder. Gohan's training was getting him to react faster. It was something right? Gohan and small squad walked towards the ORC as Rias and Akeno met them halfway. "Gohan~!" Rias walked up as she kissed him. This gained the attention of all the students that were around them.

"Rias!" Kuroka had a tick mark on her head.  
"Whats wrong kitty cat? I'm not the only girlfriend here". Rias put her hand on her hip.

"Shut up torch head! I'm allowing you to date him!" Kuroka turned away annoyed. Then Kuroka realized that Gohan wasn't next to her.

"How is my little Gohan doing~!" Akeno grabbed Gohan as she shoved his face in between her boobs.

"Akeno!" Gohan tried to pry himself away.

All the other students were staring at the four of them dumbfounded. Gohan was about to lose his shit, everyone was going to get the wrong idea. "RIAS I AM GOHAN'S FIANCE! YOU ARE JUST HI GIRLFRIEND! YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE ON THE LADDER!" Kuroka growled at Rias.  
Rias grew a tick mark her head, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M Getting really tired of this whole LADDER BULLSHIT!" Rias shot back.

"ahahaha with those two busy, you can I get to it~!" Akeno began to lick her fingers.

Gohan at that point knew when it was enough. He broke free of Akeno and chopped Rias and Kuroka at the back of their neck. He held them and shot towards the ORC. "Akeno you know what to do". Gohan flew into eh Orc. Akeno smile as she casted a magic spell that erased their memories. She realtered them to make them see something else. _"Oh darn! I should have made the memory Gohan ravishing me! As he rammed his long hard meat stick inside of me~!" _Akeno hugged her body as she felt herself heat up.

"AHH AHHHCHOOO!" Gohan sneezed as he set Rias and Kuroka down. "Hmp, someone is talking about me". Gohan sat on the couch tired. Every since the Buu arc so much crap has happened.

* * *

** Flashback **

After Buu was defeated and everyone was brought back to life. It was a couple of days then everyone returned back to school. The one issue no one thought of was Gohan's tail as he quickly looped inside of his pants. When Gohan went in he was being stared at, but people recognized who he was. The thing is, Rias cast a spell that made a lot of people forget about Gohan going Ssj. One Issue no addressed how much Gohan has changed.

The girls didn't recognize him as they were swooning over him. Gohan has gotten so much bulkier than he uses to be. He also seemed older with his hair cut that was spiked up with a bang hanging in the front. Kuroka and Rias ran up as they grabbed his arm. "Gohan lets get out of here!" Kuroka giggled.

They made their way to their first-hour class which was math in the room where Rias and Akeno have their class. Sona was in her seat when she saw Gohan, "G-Gohan is that you!?" Sona was shocked.

"Yeah, yeah it is". Gohan gave her the son family grin. All of the girls were swooning over Gohan even harder. Sona was even blushing as she stared at his chest. The Kuoh Blazer is just so tight on Gohan you can see his pecks. Then his abs were pretty visible when you looked at him at the fight angle. **(A/N: Gohan will always look like Ultimate Gohan, I think that's when he was the most badass as a grown up). **

"_This is going to be a long week". _Gohan groaned.

* * *

** 2 Days Past **

Gohan was dealing with a lot of crap lately. He was being asked out by girls left and right. Some didn't recognize him, until he told them that he was Gohan. Then Kuroka would run up as she grabbed his arm hissing at them. Kuroka was annoyed everyone saw the engagement ring on her hand. Gohan didn't have one yet, which she had to get soon! VERY SOON! People kept trying to ask Gohan out they didn't see a ring on his hand.

Gohan couldn't be mean as girls stopped him, he always smiled and stopped to listen to them. This ticked Kuroka off as she stopped talking to him for the entire day! Gohan still doesn't get it, he still doesn't understand women. All he is doing it being nice and listening to them when they ask him out. He just politely says, "I'm sorry, but you see I have a fiancé. I'm sorry".

This did get the girls to be sad, but they perked up when he said 'fiancé' which one of the worst mistakes he ever did. Girls were asking questions about where they were going on their honeymoon. Then how many kids they wanted to have. This always ended up with Kuroka ramming into all of them like a bowling ball. It was a strike every time.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Everyone waited as Kuroka and Rias slowly began to wake up. "You guys need to control yourselves". Gohan's looks at the two of them.

Kuroka and Rias frown when Gohan points them out, Gohan sighs as he holds his head. "I'm sorry". Kuroka gave Gohan the sad look as she quivered her lip.

Gohan sighed harder as he couldn't stay mad at her. "Fine, just you two need to learn to control yourselves. I don't care if your protective but try to keep civil about it". Gohan sat down in between them as he hugged them. "I love you guys I wouldn't want anything to ruin our relationship".

The from the corner of Gohan's eye he sees fat Buu walking in. He had candy and sweets with him as Koneko and Goten followed suit. Koneko was telling Buu that he can have as many sweets as he wants. Although he can't get angry and he has to be good. Gohan smiled as he watched the three. "Hey! Gohan did you know we will be celebrating mom and dad's return! I heard everyone is joining! I was thinking that we should invite Rias's parents too!" Goten was smiling.

"Oh, Gohan when were you planning on telling us?" Rias smirked at him.

"At one point". Gohan blushed.

Rias raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I'll let that slide, I'll ask my parents to see if they want to go. Also, you still have to fight Riser you know that right?"

"Dang, I completely forgot about him. I think taking him down shouldn't be an issue". Gohan stands up.

"Well, I will let my family know your ready. Hopefully, this entire thing can be blown over". Rias sighs, she just wants the nightmare to end.

* * *

** Gohan's Home **

Gohan and the others arrive back home and Rias reminds Chichi and Goku the fight Gohan needs to do. "That's right I remember you telling us! Well! I know Gohan will save you! What are you going to do! You going to date my son while Gohan is getting married to Kuroka!" Chichi giggles.

Rias blushes, "When Gohan wins he would have to marry into our family. My father uses to be one of the devil kings so keeping royalty is important". Rias smiled.

"Royalty!" Chichi smiles, "So, this is royalty business eh? Well, Gohan and Goten so happen to have royal blood running through their veins!" Chichi giggles.

Gohan then realizes, "I completely forgot! Mom your basically a princess, queen now that you and dad are married which makes". Gohan smiles at Rias.

"What? You are?" Rias was shocked.

Chichi smiled proudly, "I am the daughter of the Ox King! Gohan and Goten would be princes!" Chichi smiles.

Rias mouth drops, this brings a whole new level of the reason her marriage being dropped. Being part of royalty is more important than being of the pure-blooded devil. Gohan smiles, "Well I got a couple of days! Dad wanna teach me that instant transmission!" Gohan smiles.

"Yeah let's go!" Goku walks outside with Gohan.

Gohan turns his head to the side to look at Rias, "Don't worry Rias, I will win and I will save you". Gohan walks outside with Goku.

**A/N: That's a wrap! Next up! TOTAL RISER SAMCK DOWN! TitanFall007 out!**


	13. Phenex and Destruction

Phenex and Destruction

**Hello! I am sorry for the very long delay! I have been busy with other stories and homework for school! So, now I figured it would be introducing a few things. Now, this chapter will be interesting and fun! I hope you get ready! It's time for various different things! twisterblake2015, minernightskinrjb, Upton05, xpegasox, reaper of souls 115, nerostar12, danielp0507, christianmannings22, Marco Briones, RollingFire, MaxVars, Gemini-Spark, FArhan1357, Jkyu, Bub1548, ark1997, merlindante, Rebmul, superbroly2020, fanfictionboy1998, IDontKnowWhatIWantToBeCalled, GorrilaVMan, darth56, Master Warrior, and Darkgorgos the Returned. Enjoy! **

It was the day before as Gohan mastered the instant transmission fairly well. The Son family and the others relaxed while Chichi reassured Rias. They enjoyed the day relaxing.

Gohan wakes up as it was 8:00 am at there was four hours before the match between him and riser. That night Gohan and Kuroka had a night of making out and loving one another. They have done it before it was something Kuroka has been itching to get her paws on. "Kuroka time to wake up". Gohan looked down to feel his semen slowly being drained. Her stomach looked like it was almost three months pregnant. _"Does that spell slowly make her body absorb more". _Gohan deadpanned. Gohan picked her up as they were still connected. "Nyaaaa Gohan I'm tired".

"We got four hours before the match. I need to show and so do you, I see you have been taking in more of my seed". Gohan looks at her.

Kuroka blushed, "You know a mother does what it takes to get pregnant". They walked in the bathroom as she released her grip and Gohan's semen came pouring out. "Heheheh, hopefully, I am". Kuroka kissed Gohan as they took a shower.

"What did that spell do?" Gohan asked.

"It kept me from getting pregnant. Then I used another spell that allows me to absorb any semen that goes into my womb into my body as energy~!" Kuroka giggles.

The two showered and cleaned their smells of lust off of one another. They teleported to where Rias and the others were. They were up as Chichi, Rias, and Asia helped prepare breakfast. Since the Buu issue, they all moved into the giant house already made for more than fifty to live in.

They appeared as Kuroka was holding his arm, "Did you two enjoy your date?" Chichi came walking in smiling.

"Yeah~!" Kuroka giggled as she held Gohan's arm.

Issei smiled, "So? Gohan you aren't a virgin anymore?" Issei giggled.

Chichi grew a tick mark as she slammed and threw a frying pan at Issei. Issei was knocked out instantly. Then Ddraig spoke up,** "I never knew a human who was that strong to knock anyone out with a frying pan… I hope Albion never had to deal with that". **Ddraig deadpanned.

* * *

** Wherever Vali is **

"Orhpis stop this!" Vali pleaded.  
**"I saw an earth human defeat a devil king with this. I must test it". **When Orhpis threw and slammed the frying pan in the ground it was enhanced with her magical strength.

* * *

** Back at the House **

Rias didn't have much of an appetite as she was too worried. Gohan looked at her, "Rias don't worry I will win, no way is Riser wining". Gohan smiled.

Rias smiled back, "I know you will, it's just something really big. I can't help but worry, however I know that you can do it. I believe in you Gohan". Rias smiled.

* * *

** Three Hours Later In the Underworld **

Gohan and the group arrived in the underworld as they were greeted by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana, and Zeoticus. They were immediately teleported to the arena as they explained the rules. Gohan was wearing an exact copy of his dad's Gi to wear in the battle. Gohan was ready and powerful enough to beat Riser.  
Soon Riser and his family showed up along with his peerage. Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex saw Goku as he was standing next to Gohan. "Sirzechs is that 'The Son Goku?'" Lord Phenex stutters.

"Yes, when we said that Goku would be here we weren't kidding. Your son is fighting his son Gohan. I also just found out that Chichi is actually the Ox Princess since she is married she is royalty. So, that means Gohan is a prince which makes him equally qualified to marry Rias". Sirzechs smiles.

Lord Phenex smiled, but then Riser spoke up, "He is just a boy! I am immortal Phenex! I had no equal!" Riser turns around and teleports to the field.

Before Gohan left Lord Phenex stopped Gohan, "Son Gohan please we wish you luck. Riser has gotten quite arrogant about his abilities. I wish you beat him in your match".

Gohan smiled back with a sweat drop on his head, "Yeah I got it". Gohan was teleported to the field. It was him vs Riser and his peerage, this fight was over before it even started.

Gohan appeared in the ORC room as the battlefield was the school grounds. Gohan cracks his neck and stretches as his old man does. Gohan thought to himself, _"Can't believe Kuroka really okay with me being with Akeno and Rias. It's kinda weird, but its got its perks. I know mom will be happy about it. I know I need to do this for her, granted she had other intentions for wanting me. However, she turned out to be a good friend". _Gohan smiles to himself.

* * *

**Flashback **

Gohan was walking through the halls as he was yawning and making his way towards the class. This was recently after the Buu problem when went down, he was in school. He soon realized it as he was being chased by fangirls trying to swoon over him. Granted he was already engaged to Kuroka, none of the girls recognized Gohan with his new adult look. He was tall, buff, and very handsome. He was a guy any girl would want for themselves.

He was trying to run away without showing any of his power which proved almost useless. That was until Rias stepped in and stopped the girls. Kuroka was off doing whatever Kuroka did, she was probably napping under a tree. Rias wasn't strict on Kuroka, but she was on him. Rias would save him by pulling him into a classroom or using a small spell to make him invisible. He was really thankful for those moments.

Another time when he was really tired one day and he wasn't paying attention where he was going. He accidentally went into the woman's locker room. He was too tired to pay attention to where he was. He was in the locker room as he walked up to his locker. He was confused about why his lock wouldn't work. He pulled the locker open with too much strength ripping the door off. He found Rias's belongings. "Eh? EHHHHHHH!" Gohan woke up as he stared at the locker.

Thankfully Rias walked in first, but then her class walks in as the girls find Gohan in the locker. _"CRAPBASKEST!" _Gohan thinks to himself. Rias smiles, but the other girls were creeped out. "Gohan, thank you for getting my clothes and everything ready, but what happened to my locker?" Rias asked.

"Old hinges?" Gohan had a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I will have one of the school's janitors fix that, thanks for getting it open anyways! I don't think I could have gotten it open". Rias smiled.

"Rias-sama you asked him to?" The girls asked.

Rias smiled, "I always have someone come in and get my clothes out. You know Akeno wasn't feeling good. She typically does that for me, she had some things to take care of for Sona. So, I asked Gohan to do it. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you girls; can you keep it a secret pretty please". Rias gave them her puppy dog eyes.

"AHHHHHH OF COURSE RIAS-SAMA!" The girls screamed.

The female P.E teacher opened the door, "What's wrong!" Gohan squat down and the girls in the room stand in front of Gohan hiding him.  
"Its nothing Sensei! Sorry! We all got really excited!" The girls giggled.

Gohan was squat on the ground shivering with sweat running down his face. Soon the teacher left and Rias walked over to Gohan, "Common Gohan finish what you were doing this time take your shirt off? I bet that would keep the girls quiet". Rias giggled.

Gohan deadpanned, _"IS SHE TRYING TO HELP ME OR TORTURE ME!" _Gohan was blushing as he had to take his shirt off. The girls took his shirt and began touching it and smelling it creeping Gohan the fuck out. Rias giggled, "It had to be done to keep their mouths sealed. Besides I will just wipe their memories". Rias touched Gohan's chest and gave him a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks, Rias you're a life savior". Gohan smiled.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Gohan shuddered hoping that would never happen again. _"Alright you may begin the battle, Gohan since you are on live T.V please state what you want. Since you are of Royalty your options vary. Since you are already betrothed to your fiancé Kuroka Toujou. You are a prince as well. Since Riser comes from Nobel blood, you only have a choice for the betterment of devil kind. The rules and rewards were set by me and the rest of the devil kings. You are to battle Riser if you win are to marry Rias in the future. She is to be a princess in your family allowing our the family to also become royalty as well. If you lose Riser and Rias get together and continue the Pure-Devil Bloodline. Which do you choose?" _Sirzechs asked. He tried all he could to talk with the four other Devil kings. It was a tie between the four devil kings as Sirzechs and Sera Leviathan were against it. They lost as the devil council had the final saw in the rewards.

Gohan frowned, "I am saying this now, I will fight and win Rias's freedom. However, I am not forcing her to marry her. To me, sounds like your passing her around like a trophy. That's not how I roll. Regardless when I win, I will let Rias be free of her own free will choosing who she loves". Gohan smiles.

Rias in the stands was smiling with some tears rolling down her face. Kuroka and Akeno were holding Rias's hand, Issei was cheering for Gohan. However, Chichi was the only cheerleader Gohan need. "YEAH! GET THAT STUPID CHICKEN WANNABE! GET HIM GOHAN! GET HIM GOOD! RIGHT HOOK! LEFT HOOK! KICK HIM IN THE WINGS! I'LL GIVE YOU MY FRYING PAN EVEN!" Chichi screamed.

Sirzechs and Zeoticus shuddered at the earth's woman's godly energy coming off of her. "Sirzechs? Zeoticus? Are you guys scared of that lady?" Lord Phenex looked at them perplexed.

Sirzechs had dark memories flushing back, Zeoticus back stiffened, "Never mess with a human female with a frying pan. Frying pans along with the strength of a human woman. Are beyond out power". Zeoticus was shuddering as Venelana and Grayfia were giggling with a lot of respect towards Chichi.

* * *

** In the Arena**

Gohan slowly walks outside as he was just walking towards Riser's side of the field, "Go! Take him down! Work together! I know you guys can beat him! I want all pawn pieces to overwhelm him! Make sure to promote yourselves to queens and knights! Go! ATTACK!" Riser smiled.

Gohan finds himself on the edge of his territory. He decided to make their battlefield a bit more spacious. Gohan extended his hand out and shot out a small Ki blast that slammed into a building flooring the entire field. Much like what cell did during the cell games. He turned the entire area into a glass floor. Soon Riser's peerage runs up but looks around how easily Gohan destroyed the land. "What's wrong, I just decided to make more room for everyone". Gohan smiles.

"Common let's get him, girls!" Yubelluna yelled.

Gohan walks forward as the girls all go into attack him. There were two rooks who were Isabela and Xuelan running forwards as they went to punch him in the face. Gohan kept walking as their fist were in his face not even phasing Gohan. Gohan walked past them as they landed on their feet in shock. Two pawns which were Ille and Nei attacked Gohan with their chain saws. Gohan caught the chain saws and crushed them with his bare hands. They weren't hurt as they stopped moving. The reason they stopped is they felt Gohan walking he had a Ki barrier trailing him. It was just leaking the power that he possesses.

Gohan kept walking as the two knights came swinging their swords. Karlamine had swung her sword, but Gohan stopped it with her pointer finger and his middle finger. Siris swung her swords down which was huge. Gohan stopped the blade with his two fingers as he did to Karlamine. Gohan just flicked his fingers which shattered their swords entirely. Gohan barely lifted any power as he walked past the rest of the peerage.

Gohan came across Yubelluna Riser's strongest piece. "Give up now I won't hurt you. As you can see your other members were smart not to attack me again".

Yubelluna snarled, "Go to hell!" she shot a magic fireball which his Gohan dead on. Rias in the stands watched nervously. Even though Gohan was strong and powerful, seeing him hurt. Is something that Rias doesn't want.

Chichi smiled, "You really do love my son don't you". Chichi looked at her.

Rias blushed, "Yeah, I just hate seeing him hurt". Rias was worried.

"Don't worry I am the only one who is allowed to hurt him. Besides you and Kuroka. You guys can dish out pain if he deserves it!" Chichi smiled. Rias let a smile out as she gave a laugh out.

* * *

** Back to the Fight **

Gohan waited until the smoke cleared, Gohan smiled as he was getting a little annoyed. She wasn't going to listen so Gohan appeared behind her and gave her a quick powerful chop of the back of the neck. She went limp as a white light engulfs her. **"Riser Queen Retired" **Riser heard the intercom as he grit his teeth.

Riser flies out and lands in front of Gohan as his bishops were nearby. He had his sister Ravel next to him along with Mihae. Gohan walks forward and looks at Riser, "Give up you stand no chance".  
Riser was annoyed, "I DEMAND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU GUYS TO ATTACK HIM NOW!" Riser screams.

The rest of his peerage charge Gohan, Gohan disappears before any of them could land a hit. He appears behind them as he stretches his hand out. He fires a Kai blast as a gust of wind slam into all of Riser's peerage. Gohan only left them minorly injured by hitting their pressure points. He just knocks them out and thing pint pointed air punches.

The only one left standing was Riser as he saw Ravel his last piece hit gently in the back of the neck knocking her out. Gohan looks at Riser again, "Last time give up". Gohan looks at Riser.

Riser grit his teeth, "I WILL NOT!" Riser flares his flames as he begins to attack Gohan. Gohan ducks and weaves with little to no issues. Gohan was going in to end this issue quick and fast.

"I am ending this now". Gohan dashes forward and punches Riser in his stomach. Riser leaned forward as he coughed up spit. Gohan roundhouse kicked him and appeared above him. He slammed his fist into his chest as he was sent into the ground.

Gohan land in front of him as he stands there, "Give up".

Riser stands up as he coughs his blood up, "Rias will be mine! We will make children so we can repopulate the devil". Riser smiled.

Gohan sighed, "Rias isn't yours! Rias is her own person! I will make sure SHE IS FREE!" Gohan slammed his fist across his face. Gohan kicked him away which sent Riser flying.

Riser stood back up as he was breathing heavily, "I-I will have Rias Gremory! Our devil affairs! MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!" Riser shot forward as he activates more of his power.

* * *

** In the Stands **

"Damn so he did learn to use it". Lord Phenex said worriedly.

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's his Phoenix Charge, it enhances his healing while increasing his power and regeneration". Lord Phenex said worriedly.

Goku walked over, "Is it strong! Do you have it! Can I fight you!" Goku smiled.

Lord Phenex chuckled, "Well, it is strong, but I do not know if I could beat you. Hello, you could beat all four great devil kings". Lord Phenex smiled.

Chichi was mad as she walked up to Lord Phenex, "WHAT YOU THINK MY GOHAN CAN'T WIN! IF YOU THINK HE CAN'T WIN I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS UNTIL YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Chichi screamed.

Everyone deadpanned even some of the other high-class devils deadpanned as they heard Chichi. These Humans females are a force to be known. They heard that she beat Sirzechs and Zeoticus senseless.

* * *

** Back to the Fight **

Riser charged Gohan with a smile on his face. He began throwing punches and kicks at Gohan as Gohan was being knocked around. Gohan took the hits, but he wasn't feeling any different. Riser charged up a giant fireball and threw it at Gohan. There was a giant sphere of fire as it burned whatever it was inside. Riser was just waiting for them to say Gohan's name.

The dust and fire cleared up Gohan is standing here unharmed and uninjured. The only issue he damaged his Gi. Gohan ripped the top off as there was hardly anything left. Gohan took his weighted shirt off and threw it on the ground, "Phew getting that thing off feels better". Gohan threw his undershirt on the ground. In making a good size crater, Riser was shocked to see the shirt. Gohan stretches as he shows off his chest. Gohan got many stares from the female devils in the crowd. Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno were drooling over his body, while Issei was jealous beyond belief.

* * *

** Back in the Fight **

Gohan sighs as his top is enveloped in a golden glow as he was wearing the demon shirt that Piccolo wears. Gohan was wearing the purple on top with the orange Gi pants. Gohan looks at Riser, "Riser this is over your not going to win this fight! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan began to shake the world that Sirzechs and his devils made. It was shaking as they need to reinforce the dimension. Gohan's muscles bulge as his hair turns golden and his hair turns teal, "HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan let out a final shout as he had a golden aura around him.

"Tch! Changing your hair won't help you win!" Riser charges Gohan, Riser goes to punch riser, but Gohan stands there. Riser runs up, but Gohan swipes his hand to the side sending Riser flying into the ORC clubroom. Much like how Cell sent Hercule sending in the mountain. **(A/N: That's how I'm comparing Gohan to Riser, lol might be overkill….. NAH! WHO GIVES A DAMN! POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT!)**

Gohan turned around and stuck his hand out, "This is the end Riser, I made this attack special for Rias". Gohan smiled. Rias heard Gohan as she watched from the stands. Gohan took his right hand and left hand and cupped them together. Gohan smiled as he pulled his hands to his side. **Crimson Ka-Meh-Ha-Me! **Gohan's hand form a small red sphere of energy that had destruction magic feel coming off of it. Thanks to Gohan learning Instant transmission. When he mastered it, he went straight to find Grayfia as Sirzechs was in the area. If Majin Buu knew magic and Ki, who said that Gohan couldn't learn a little magic.

Thanks to Gohan's smarts, he learned the seals and secrets to the spells. His intellect allowed him to learn the seals to the magic. So, Gohan learned a little bit of destruction magic. He wasn't perfect at it, but he could do it. **(A/N: I think it's something different). **Gohan thrust his hands forward shooting a giant crimson red beam. **HAAAAA! **Gohan shot the attack as it headed straight for Riser before it could hit him Riser was screaming for his life. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! THAT COULD KILL ME! I CONCEDE!" A white light enveloped his body and teleported him away.

The attack charged at the edge of the barrier-breaking the arena, the world began to break down as it fell apart under Gohan's attack. Gohan panicked, "Oh CRAP!" Gohan put his fingers on his forehead and teleported to where Rias and everyone else was.

Gohan appeared as he was still transformed as he stood next to Rias and Sirzechs, "Ha! See I told ya that I would win!" Gohan gave Rias the son family grin.

Rias smiled, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Gohan!" Rias runs up and wraps her arms around Gohan kissing him in the process. Kuroka smiles as she let Rias have her moment with Gohan. Akeno could only think of getting Gohan to cheat on Rias and Kuroka, but it would be really hard.

Gohan turns to Sirzechs, "So, what happens now?" Gohan asks.

Sirzechs nodded his head, "Well you won, Rias is your to marry whenever you wish to do so". Sirzechs smiled.

"Well, let's just take it easy". Gohan smiled.

Just then there was a white sphere that appeared in the room with everyone. Everyone turned their heads to find a purple cat with a man with white hair. His hair was curled backward, next to them was Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma. "Vegeta!" Goku shouts out.

Vegeta was quiet as the purple cat comes walking up, "I want my super Saiyan god! I want my Super Saiyan God now!" The purple cat had a purple aura around him that seemed very destructive.

Just then a man with blonde hair came running up, "GRRR if I can't have Rias! NO ONE CAN!" Riser came charging up with a light sphere in his hand.

The purple cat ran in front of him and grew very angry as his destruction energy engulfed the entire area. This made everyone fall to their knees as Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku barely was able to stand up. Riser fell to the ground as the purple cat picked Riser up by his collar, "How dare you come barging in here like that". Beerus stuck his hand out and aimed it at Riser **Hakai! **Riser began to break down until he was nothing.

"Now I want my Ssjg you will help me get it". The purple cat looks at everyone.

"Vegeta who is he!" Goku asked.

"Fine". Vegeta explains who Beerus is and how he wants a Super Saiyan God. They need to do a Saiyan ritual with 6 Saiyans that are of pure of heart. They already used the Dragon balls to ask Shenron how to make a Super Saiyan God.

"We only got five". Rias said worriedly. There was only, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

Everyone was perplexed on what to do, until Kuroka spoke up, "Hey Gohan... uhhhh you know how we went out on the date six weeks ago... well we did it so much you came so much... even with the seal...I'm pregnant". Kuroka holds her belly.

**A/N: Phew! Took me a couple of days to figure out what I wanted to do! A LOT HAS HAPPENED! OH BOY! Now question for you all! Do you guys want Gohan or Goku to go Ssjg? I know this story is about Gohan, but do you guys want Ssjg Gohan or Goku? Let me know! ALSO! leave it in the review or PM me I want to start getting names and gender for Kuroka's and Gohan's child! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	14. I Chose My Own Path

I Chose My Own Path

**Hello! I am back with another chapter; I didn't realize it. I messed up on a certain part in the story I need to g back and change a couple things. Kuroka couldn't possibly know if she was pregnant the nigh they went at it. So, the only logical thing to do it start with a flashback! nm707512, 777, atreo, Rhino83, Joseph Roth, Bloy, Teenwolf2005, Author Pending, Sheogorath The Mad God, and kogentasprimo. **

* * *

** Flashback **

It was the day before as Gohan mastered the instant transmission fairly well. It wasn't too hard as Kuroka decided to take Gohan out on a date. Gohan made his way towards downtown with Kuroka holding his arm. "Common let's go over here!" Kuroka giggled. "Hey Gohan, let's go in here!" Kuroka pulls Gohan into a building.

Gohan looks up to find the sign saying, 'Love Hotel' Gohan deadpanned. Kuroka pulled Gohan in as they got a room. They were out in the warm blistering sun anyways. They had lunch, went walking in the park, now she wants to finish this in the hotel. "Common Gohan!"

Kuroka was in the shower as she came out with a towel around her. Her tails were out along with the water still wet on her hair. She had her ears out as her flustered cheeks were red. Gohan walked up when she had the towel around her. He smiled as he grabbed a towel form a shelf and rubbed her head, "You can't catch a cold now can ya?" Gohan smiled.

Kuroka smiled as he dried her hair, "Hehehe my turn". Kuroka pushed Gohan on the bed and she dropped the towel around her. "You're mine now Gohan".

Gohan smiled, "Well, common Kuroka".

* * *

** Lemon **

Kuroka walked up as she pushed her smooth and round boobs on Gohan's chest. Kuroka leaned in and kissed Gohan as Gohan kissed back. Kuroka greedily took off his shirt as she licked and touched every inch of Gohan's toned body. His firm frame turned Kuroka on as she rubbed her boobs on his chest. Kuroka worked her way down as she pulls his pants down.

Kuroka saw his bulging spot in his pants as she started to drool. She got the pants off as he had the underwear that's keeping her from the package. She saw just how much he was bulging, "G-Gohan just how big are you!" Kuroka stared at the bulge in his pants.

"I don't know, you think you can handle it?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, of course, I can! Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kuroka had Gohan sit on the edge of the bed. She got on the floor and moved his underwear down. She pulled it, but it wouldn't budge, "It's stuck!" Soon she pulled it off as she got ready. Then Gohan's dick flew back towards him and then forward smacking her in the face. This sent Kuroka flying into the wall.

"Kuroka!" Gohan panicked as he ran over.

Kuroka opened her eyes and rubbed her head, she opened her eyes and her eyes widen. There in front of her was Gohan standing up close to her. With not realizing Gohan had his twelve-inch dick in front of her face. "Holy crap! Get on the bed!" Kuroka pushed him on the bed.

Gohan laid on the bed as Kuroka crawled up and touched Gohan's dick and began to touch it. Gohan flustered as she began to touch it, she smiled as her instincts took over. She began to kiss it, lick it, stroke it, and suck the trip. "K-Kuroka whats going on?" Gohan was feeling really good.

Kuroka was burning in her crotch area as she moved up and placed her entrance over Gohan's tip. "Kuroka you ready?" Gohan looked at her.

Kuroka smiled at him, "Yeah, I am totally ready for you Gohan, I love you". Kuroka kissed him. Gohan kissed her back and grabbed her ass. He began to help her lower down as his tip was touching her folds. He began to pull as Kuroka pushed. Kuroka slid down slowly as her own juices were acting as a lubricant. The tip disappeared as he hit her hymen.

"I'm ready Gohan, make me yours. I am your wife, lets have lots and lots of kittens!" Kuroka kissed Gohan and Gohan kissed back. Gohan began to push farther as he went in breaking her hymen.

Kuroka let a scream of pleasure wash over as she smiled. Gohan's dick pushed all the way through as he passes right into her womb. His dick was all the way inside as he was feeling every inch of Kuroka. Kuroka had all of Gohan inside of her, she swore that he stretched her a bit. "So…so big….so thick! Gohan you're amazing!" Kuroka began to move her hips which earned grunts from Gohan. Gohan began to thrust faster and faster which earned moans and small meows from Kuroka.

"Yeah! Gohan! Keep going! Faster! Harder!" Kuroka was being pounded as Gohan. Kuroka screamed again as she came. You see when Gohan stuck it in she came, she came every push he made. He was touching and tapping her sensitive place and came every time. Gohan made her cum already up to ten times. She was getting that fucked stupid expression as she smiled.

"I-I'm going to!" Gohan was grunting.

"Do it! Do it!" Kuroka wrapped her legs around Gohan's back as he made sure he didn't pull out.

"I'm! I'M! CUMMING!" Gohan shouted as he transformed into Super Saiyan making him grow an inch. This made Kuroka scream as he emptied a large load which made her belly extend.

"AHHHHH! AhHHHH SO MUCH! TOO! MUCH! YOU'RE STRETCHING ME JUST WITH YOUR SEED!" Kuroka had her tongue sticking out as she was smiling.

Kuroka went limp as she was spent, "I'm spent Gohan, you… you're amazing I don't know how I can even keep up". Kuroka was about to pass out. Gohan went to pull out, "No, keep it in I want you to stay connected to me". Kuroka sat up as she placed a magic seal on her tummy. It caused her vagina caves to cave in and tighten their grip on Gohan.

"Ahh! What is this!" Gohan felt his dick being squeezed as more semen came out making Kuroka's tummy looking almost a month pregnant.

"Heheheh, now you can't pull out. I am keeping you plugged inside of me~!" Kuroka giggled.

Gohan smiled as he pulled her close. Kuroka smile, "I'm sleepy". Kuroka rubbed her eyes. "I love you Gohan".

Gohan smiled, "I love you too". Gohan and Kuroka fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

** End of Lemon **

Kuroka smiled as she rubbed her belly. Gohan ran up to Kuroka and smiled as he lifted her up into the air, "You for real!" Gohan lifted her up.

"Yeah, even with the seal I placed it was too much for it to handle I got pregnant. I was going to keep it a secret. Silly me". Kuroka took her hand and gently hit her head.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

"SO! Am I getting my Super Saiyan God or WHAT!" Beerus shouted.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gohan jumped. The group family walked into a circle and everyone went Super Saiyan. Their golden auras were flowing through them, the golden light was coming from Kuroka's stomach as she giggled. She felt the vast energy being flowed through on another. Soon, the ritual ended as Gohan was lifted into the air which surprised everyone. Whis was very intrigued how a half Saiyan was being chosen . A purple aura went around Gohan as the powers of a god began to flow through his veins and empowering him. Thanks to his human genes of being kind and caring. His Saiyan DNA allowing him to reach inhuman strength began to make it's power known.

Gohan's body began to shave down to make him look leaner and thinner. His hair was growing out as if he was transforming into Ssj4. His tail unraveled, Gohan's eyes grew purple and then went to a shade of yellow. His pupils dilated as his eyes were purple around and the center was yellow. Around his eyes he had a shade of crimson red like his Ssj4, however, his hair on his head and tail began to change into dark purple emitting destructive power. Gohan had a red aura surrounding him when his hair was purple with yellow eyes, and red around his eyes. Its as if his Ssj4 and god powers along with the little destruction magic he learned began to take effect.

Whis was certainly surprised, "Who taught him how to use destruction?" Whis looked at the devils.

"I did". Sirzechs stepped up sweating.

"Interesting seems like Gohan learned to change that destruction power he learned and infuse it with God Ki. Seems like he is automatically doing it on his own". Whis smile about having a backup God of Destruction.

Goku and Vegeta were in awe as Gohan landed on the ground, he was powerful. He was radiating power that no one has ever seen before. Gohan has opened the doorway between mortals and the divine. Gohan looked at Beerus as Beerus grew excited and charged Gohan. Gohan pulled his forearm up as they collided with their arms.

This sent shockwaves almost blowing everyone away. Whis teleported them to a safe area in the underworld where they went all out. Whis used his staff to allow others to watch the battle. Gohan and Beerus were moving at godly speeds as they collided punches and kicks. They begin to shake the entire underworld. Gohan looked like he had the upper hand, but he was loosing ever so slowly as Beerus had the upper hand.

Gohan pushed Beerus back as he let a scream out as a white aura mixed with his purple destruction energy. Gohan rushes Beerus as he slams his fist into his gut making him cough up spit. Beerus jumped back and fired purple orbs at Gohan. Gohan put his hand upon his forehead **Masenko! **The yellow beams blew up the orbs as it slammed into Beerus. Beerus rushed Gohan as he slapped Gohan, but Gohan caught the attack and grabbed Beerus's tail.

Gohan spun Beerus in a circle until he let go as he sent Beerus flying. Gohan rushed Beerus as he slammed his fit into his back. Beerus took the hit, but recovered and began to smile, "Fascinating! Your power is overwhelming with destruction power! I didn't know mortals could replicate my destruction capability! SHOW ME YOURS" Beerus backed up as a giant yellow sphere **God of Destructions Edict! **The giant sphere sped towards Gohan.

**Crimson Kamehameha! **The red attack slammed into the sphere. The attack slowly ate away at Beerus's attack. "Yes! Can you destroy it fast enough!" Beerus put more power into the attack as the sphere grew bigger. Gohan was struggling as his use with the destruction power was limited. He isn't as good with the destruction like Beerus or even Rias. "I won't lose! **HAAAAAAAA!**" Gohan's push in energy made him sound like a giant ape.

Over by Whis as he was watching Gohan let a roar out, "Oh that reminds me of a certain Saiyan who use to be the god of destruction before Beerus". Whis smiled. "I can see that he is residing in Gohan".

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Ah yes, there was a previous god of destruction that was stronger than all other gods of destruction from other universes. The previous God of Destruction was a Saiyan named Yamoshi. He was a very kind hearted Saiyan, granted his own kin never liked him for his kind nature. He still had the heart of a warrior who longed for battle. Since he grew old and retired, Beerus was raised by him as his own son. Since then Beerus hasn't trained since". **(A/N: My own version of the Ssjg legend). **"However, this ssjg transformation is different from Yamoshi". Whis was curious.

"What was it then?" Goku asked.

"When Yamoshi went god, he had red hair". Whis was curious.

* * *

** Back to the Fight **

Gohan kicked Beerus into the ground as he fused his ultimate form with his god power. His ultimate was acting like an extra power booster which wouldn't hurt his body. Gohan was thrashing Beerus around until Beerus began to overpower Gohan. "What's wrong Saiyan? Is that all you got?" Beerus yawned.

Gohan was out of breath as his aura has disappeared as was back at Ssj4 instead of Ssj. "That's quite the transformation you got there. I have never seen that Ssj before?" Beerus was intrigued. "Well, I am disappointed you ran out of time. However, your body is amazing you absorbed the God Ki. Well I will destroy this place as you have lost". Beerus powered up a giant sphere of destruction and threw it towards the ground.

Gohan powered up to his full power, **Crimson Kamehameha! **The red beam shot into the attack, but the sphere kept pushing Gohan's attack back. "Dammit!" The attack was getting closer to Gohan as he was losing ground.

Kuroka and the others watched in horror as Gohan as he was losing ground, "Gohan!" Rias and Kuroka said worriedly.

The giant sphere was now being held by Gohan just with his bare hands, "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP! GRRR GRRR GRRR! NO!" Gohan was pushing the attack with all his might. He tried to instant transmission, but his mind was racing a thousand miles.

"_Don't fret young Saiyan, show them the power that we possess. _A voice was said in Gohan's head, then Gohan heard everyone's cries from down below. "GOHAN!" Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, Asia, Issei, Koneko, Goten, Mom, Dad, Sirzechs, and everyone else. They were depending on him. Gohan smiled, "Sorry Beerus, there is no way your winning! I WON'T LOSE I GOT A CHILD ON THE WAY HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan powered back up as his body was glowing red and purple as his hair was strands of red and purple as his form flares back to life. This time he had red hair mixed with purple hair. His eyes were now crimson red with yellow dilated in the pupil.

Beerus saw Gohan push his attack and destroy it as the beam rushed towards him. The attack blew up and hit Beerus point blank in the face. Gohan was still floating in the air as he powered down and tired. Beerus landed in front of Gohan, _"Interesting I sensed father's Saiyan spirit residing in this boy….. he even had that red hair as he did….". _"I give up, I used too much energy in the fight". Beerus put his arms behind his back.

Gohan laughed as he passed out, but Beerus caught him and he flew them both back down towards the ground. Gohan sits up as he feels Asia healing him along with Kuroka using what magical healing she knew with Akeno and Rias trying as well. Beerus was standing there and turned his back and his aura flared back to life, "Now I will destroy the earth as I promised".  
Everyone held their guard up, then Beerus fired a small beam at a hill and blew it up, "Ops seems like I used too much energy. Whis, let's go". Then the white-haired being walked up to Beerus and tapped his staff two times on the ground. They disappeared in a white sphere leaving the underworld.

Gohan looked at everyone tired, "That was exhausting". Gohan's face landed inside of Kuroka's bosom making her blush, then holding her Gohan close to her.

**A/N: Little short, but I hoped you enjoyed! Don't worry Gohan is walking the path of the gods, but a different path of the gods from Vegeta and Goku. I am using purple because Rose is the next transformation I like next to it. Purple because I like it so why not? I think it look good! Btw Gohan looks like he was in ssj4, but he had purple hair and was thinner. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	15. Half Breed and Devil

Half Breed and a Devil

**Hello! Back with another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As so I will keep the child the same as from the show. Unless you guys want a different name or gender let me know. I can go ahead and change things up to keep it different. As for Gohan, Rias, and Akeno well things are going to hit off! Dbzclassicman, DustierTech, Betoran, issic clark, outcastmike, caseyld3289, DARK D3CAD3, jellyman17, and WhyDoPeopleTakeTheBestNames. **

Gohan woke up and looked up at the ceiling. He sits up to find himself butt naked in bed. He looks to his left to find a sleeping Kuroka next to him. Gohan remembers her telling him that she was pregnant. **(A/N: Gohan still looks like his ultimate form. I'm pretty sure he had his Ultimate Form Hair as well). **Gohan put his hand on Kuroka's belly to feel what was inside. Sure, enough he felt a slight Ki signature coming from her belly. Gohan smiled as he felt more of Kuroka's belly smiling. "Well, we should have that wedding". Gohan smiled.

He looked to his right to find a red sleeping beauty as she puts her arm on his chest. He then feels something under the covers as it shifts forward. He feels something wet, "Hey what the". Now his senses coming back to him.

* * *

** Lemon **

Gohan pulls the sheets over to fins Akeno giggling, "Ops seem I have been caught!" Akeno giggled. Akeno had Gohan's 10-inch dick in her mouth. Akeno giggles, "What do you think?" Akeno began to lick his shaft.

Gohan panicked, "Ummm Akeno I don't think this is the time". Gohan had a sweat drop.

Kuroka sat up, "Fufufu, Akeno trying to steal what's rightfully mine~?" Kuroka smiled.

"I never would steal from you master". Akeno giggled.

"Eh? Master?" Gohan looked at Kuroka.

Kuroka winked, "She is Rias's master, but when it comes to you she is my pawn I get to play with". Kuroka kissed Gohan's cheek.

Akeno kept licking his dick as she popped the top in her mouth and took in four inches and then she was able to max out a six. "Geez!" Gohan was grunting as Akeno kept sucking on his dick.

"Akeno I think it's time to give our first time to Gohan~!" Kuroka giggled.

"Yes, master! Gohan ready to push that rod into this sexy body of mine?" Akeno giggled.

"I don't think so Akeno! I am marrying Gohan too I am going to be going at him before you!" Rias sat up upset.  
"Uhhh hey, Rias!" Gohan smiled.  
"Fine let continue I'm soaking wet". Akeno cupped her hand sticking it in her pussy and pulling out her juices and rubs it over Gohan's dick. She put her mouth back on as she felt his membrane twitch.

"Aarrrgggg!" Gohan grunts as he shoots out ropes as Akeno lets some hit her face and she drinks the rest.

Rias crawls up kissing Gohan as she smiles, "I thank you again for helping me, now I think it's time you got your reward". Rias lifted her hips above Gohan and aligned his dick towards her entrance.

"Rias you sure about this, you could" Gohan was cut off.

"BAKA!" Rias hits him over the head with a frying pan.

"WHHYYYY!" Gohan whined.

"Dummy you did all of this and you don't want me! I want you! You have done so much for me! I-I really want you Gohan! D-do you knot love me?" Rias looked at him upset.

Gohan closes his eyes if Kuroka has been okay with it. If she wasn't happy she would have stopped him. "Kuroka, Akeno, Rias you girls are something else". Gohan sat up hugging Rias and kisses her on her lips.

Rias had tears in her eye, but Gohan wipes them away, "Rias if you want to be with me, I know Kuroka is okay with it. Then I am okay with it since we made that promise so many years ago I will fulfill that promise". Gohan slowly begins to push down as he began to enter Rias. Rias wraps her arms around Gohan as she tightens her hold on his back.

Gohan makes it to her hymen, "Ready?" Gohan smiled. Rias nodded her head as Gohan pushed in further. Rias grunted and moaned as she felt Gohan push in. Then one good thrust as Gohan broke her hymen, Rias let out a moan.

"AHHHHH GOHAN YOU'RE BREAKING ME!" Rias had a shock of pain running through the lower half.

Gohan waited for her to recover, Akeno was licked her fingers. Akeno went over and began to lick Gohan's balls that were there hanging as Rias needed time to recover. Gohan kissed her and touched her breasts to help relieve the pain. "Okay start moving Gohan… here is another question for you Gohan, do you want to start a family of our own?" Rias asked.

Gohan looked at Kuroka and then back at Rias, "I am if you are willing to". Gohan kissed Rias and she kissed back. Gohan began to move as Rias began to moan with every motion and every thrust.

"Yes, Gohan just like that! Do it faster! Do it harder!" Rias moaned.

Gohan went faster as she asked which made her moan, Gohan kept going as Kuroka and Akeno were kissing and fondling one another. Gohan continued, "Rias after this why don't we let everyone know… Kuroka… Rias… would you two be willing to do a double marriage or we can do a separate?" Gohan asks.

Rias was in bliss and couldn't think, "Let's have a wedding together! What do you think Kuroka!" Rias smiled.

"Yeah, let's!" Akeno at the time was eating Kuroka causing her to moans.

Rias clamps down as she cum, "GOHHAAANNN!" Rias clenches her teeth as saliva ran down the side of her mouth.

"I'm Cumming!" Gohan pushed in further, while Rias let out a moan as she felt his warm sperm running inside as she clamped down.

Rias smiled as she held her belly, "I-I'm going to get to be a mom". Rias hugged Gohan tight, "I am glad I get to be with someone that I love".

* * *

** End of Lemon **

*Knock, Knock* "Rias-sama are you awake? The party is later on for 4:00 pm we need to get Gohan-sama into a suit". One of the maids called.

"Thank you Grayfia I will start getting ready". Rias got up, "Let's go take a shower, Akeno you can get your shot later". Rias smiled.

"As you wish, but I will get my Gohan". Akeno kisses Gohan and he kisses back as they make their way into the bathroom.

* * *

** Hour Later **

"Uhhh why are you guys in here?" Gohan asked. Gohan was standing in the mirror naked with nothing but his underwear on. The maids were taking measurements as Grayfia was preparing to order the suit. The maids were blushing as they got to feel up Gohan. Rias, Kuroka, and Akeno were too busy being memorized by his body.

* * *

** Meanwhile in the Family Room **

"Wow seems like Gohan has grown up to a fine young man!" Zeoticus smiled.

"Mr. Gremory Rias, Gohan, Kuroka, and Akeno are engaging in sexual activity. I think we can assume there will be a Gremory Heir in the near future". Grayfia smiled.

"Perfect! Grandchildren already!" Venelana smiled.  
"I can't believe that Kuroka was pregnant! I am so glad for my boy! I can't wait to be a grandma!" Chichi chirped.

Goku scratched his head, "Huh so, what does that mean then?" Goku was confused.

Everyone deadpanned, "Mean Gohan is going to be a dad". Chichi looks at Goku.

"AHHH, A DAD!" Goku was shocked.

"That's how babies are made". Chichi deadpanned.

"Oh, so that how you became had Gohan! I remember now! I forgot!" Goku laughed innocently.

"Geez, you know when I was pregnant with Gohan. Goku thought I was growing vegetables in my stomach". Chichi was getting a headache just thinking about it. Everyone just deadpanned how dumb Goku was when it came to stuff like that but was a genius at fighting.

* * *

** Later **

Gohan came walking out in his suit as it was really tight on his body. "This is so tight and restricting!"

"Deal with it". Kuroka giggled, "Besides you look handsome". Kuroka kissed Gohan.

* * *

** At the Party **

Gohan waits by doors as Goku and Goten were also in suits. Gohan was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He had a red handkerchief in his left pocket. Goku and Goten were wearing the same thing, but Goku's tie was blue, Goten was red and a white handkerchief. They complained about the tightness, but hey they are Saiyans.

Chichi came walking up wearing a blue dress and her hair tied up. Rias came walking up wearing a red outfit which was really revealing. She wore back high heels and her hair was up in a ponytail making her figure look mature. "Looking good absolutely stunning! Rias!" Gohan smiled.

"Thank you, Gohan~". Rias walks up kissing Gohan as she hugged him.

"Gohan~". Kuroka came walking up wearing a violet purple dress which went to her knees and showed off her cleavage.

Gohan smiled, "Kuroka looking beautiful!"

"Why thank you!" Kuroka kissed Gohan.

Akeno came walking up, she smiled as she walked up. She was wearing a black dress that showed the same amount of cleavage as Rias. Akeno was walking with purple high heeled shoes. "How do I look?" Akeno smiled.

"Do you even need to ask. You look just as stunning as Rias and Kuroka. You girls are al beautiful". Gohan smiled. Akeno blushed as she placed a kiss on Gohan.  
"Gohan do you think you could love me like Rias and Kuroka? Give me the life as a mom perhaps?"

Gohan smiled and so did Kuroka, "Akeno like I said you can join us. I know the way you look at Gohan with those lust filled eyes. You can be as much of a wife we are going to be him as you want to be to him".

Chichi was wearing a purple Chinese dress as she watched the three pretty girls loving her son. Her son and future daughters-in-law are going to give her lots of grandchildren for her to spoil!

"Son Family, Kuroka, Akeno, and Rias please follow me into the ballroom". Grayfia opened the doors as all the devils turned to Gohan.

"Here is my future brother-in-law". Sirzechs smiled.

"B-Brother!" Rias blushed.

"Oh, hush Rias! We already know you two been performing extra activities as of lately". Sirzechs teased.

"BROTHER"! Rias shouted.

"DUMBASS!" Chichi appeared on stage slamming a frying pan over Sirzech's head knocking him out. Every single devil no matter what the rank was back up and cowered in fear of the all mighty frying pan and Chichi.

Grayfia and Venelana thought, _"I should ask her to give me one of those". _

Zeoticus swallowed hard, if that cat god wasn't going to beat Riser's ass it would have been Chichi. Gohan walked up as Kuroka and Rias held his arm. Akeno smiled as she walked just slightly behind them as they made their way towards their seats. Soon, Sirzechs stood up with a very large and red lump on his head courtesy of Chichi. He went to talk about his speech and then asked Gohan to demonstrate some of his powers. "Wait what about my suit". Gohan asked.

Grayfia had a magic spell in her hand that made Gohan's clothes switch out with his Gi. "Hey! I know how about a fight!" Goku stood up on the table throwing his suit off, he had his Gi underneath.

"That would be splendid! A battle of power between two Saiyans!" Sirzechs smiled.

Sirzechs snapped his hands as the entire place began to morph into a stage. Goten smile, "Alright I want to fight!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Chichi yelled pulling Goten back to his seat.

"Awww". Goten whined.

"It's okay Goten, I will be here for you". Koneko smiled.

"Thanks, Koneko, I like you as a friend!". Goten smiled.

Koneko placed a kiss on his cheek making Goten rub the back of his head, "This means we have to kiss like Gohan and Kuroka". Goten whined.

Chichi cooed, "Oh Goten I figured you would like Koneko. "Would you date her when you get older?" Chichi smiled.

Goten blushed, "You mean date as his boyfriend and girlfriend mommy?" Goten asked.

"Yes Goten, as boyfriend and girlfriend". Chichi tickled his nose.

"I don't know yet I like Koneko, I guess it wouldn't be too bad I hope she can cook like you, mommy! Oh! Maybe she and I could train every day!" Goten smiled as he put his arm around Koneko. Koneko just blushed as she let Goten hug her close. Rias saw the two, she thought that the two made a cute couple, her Koneko and Gohan's Goten.

* * *

** In the Arena **

"Gohan I want you to show me that god power! I wanna learn how to use it!" Goku smiled as he got excited.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah not a problem! Let's show these devils what Saiyans can do!"

* * *

** In the Stands **

"What? These guys think they are that strong! I am a high-class devil! No way they are stronger than us!" One devil said arrogantly.

"What about him beating Riser! Riser is even stronger than us!" Another said.

"I think he was cheating!" The devil replied.

"Yeah, he went on against a god of destruction or whatever that cat thing was". The one smart devil smiled.  
"No, I think it's just a". Then they were cut off as the arena began to shake.

* * *

** In the Arena **

Gohan and Goku were moving at such speeds mot devils found it hard to keep up. They connected punches and kicks that caused shockwaves that shook the arena. Sirzechs had to help out by using his magic to help keep the shield stable. Goku and Gohan let out kicks that made it possible to be felt from the stand in the arena. The thing is they had a space between the arena and stand. There is a two-football field length distance between the arena and stands. Their shockwaves were traveling between stands and arena.

"How is that possible to feel their power from here. While in the dimensional gap power disperses in the space, power like that is hard to get knocked around. Sound cannot travel even shockwaves could not stay together in the dimensional gap to be felt from that far away". Sirzechs said in awe. The barrier that Whis must have put up was even stronger than the barrier the devils could make.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Gohan will be training with Whis when Beerus decides to go to sleep. Since Whis has got nothing else better too, this also opens doors for something new which I like! I don't think anyone has thought of it as I think it's my idea! If Kuroka trains with Whis I think she can learn to use God Ki, but more God Chi which would allow her to get stronger. Rias had the potential to be the first even Devil with the powers of a divine being! This time GOTEN IS NOT BEING LEFT OUT TO STAY AS A CHILD! I will have Goten and Trunk grow and actually have their own characters! It's time for Gohan and Goten to get the spotlight for a while! Also, the time skip will be in effect now, I think the time skip to resurrection F will be the same. I do plan on the same thing happening. Meanwhile, I will get through season two High School DxD. That will be with Gohan and Akeno building their relationship. This will also focus on Goten growing up as Trunks does too while they train. So, Koneko and Goten bonding will happen! Now tell me folks do you want Goten a Goten x Koneko x Ravel? Let me know what you guys think! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	16. Let the Good Times Roll

Let the Good Times Roll

**Hello! Sorry for the long delay I have finished my finals! I will be taking a short break. I will post here and there, however on the 21****st**** of May I am leaving the USA to study abroad in China. I won't be back until the 15****th**** of June. SO! I hope everyone keeps reading and please send me Pms too! Well! Let's get on with the story! It will bit on the short side today. Bigman1982, and Allen-Dickson. **

It has been a few days since the events went down hell. With the display of power and word getting out that Gohan was the son of Goku spread like wild fire. During that short little time, Gohan was given the first ever, 'Saiyan Satan of the Underworld'. Many people began to respect Gohan of his power and were not looked down on anymore.

Gohan was sitting in the ORC room with Kuroka sitting next to him purring as Gohan rubbed her head. Kuroka kept smiling as she knew that her and Gohan were to be parents in the future. Soon, the others came walking in as Rias gave Gohan kiss smiling. Issei smiled as Asia was holding Issei's arm. With Gohan and Rias getting together, made Asia more confident she asked how Issei felt about her.

Soon Sona came walking in smiling, "Congratulations Rias, sounds like you found yourself a husband". Sona smiled.

"Thank you Sona, it's good to see you. How are the affairs going with your family? Rias smiled.

"Ugh, parents being parents. They are pressuring me into marriage again, but I won the chess match. So, far I have been safe". Sona sat down.

"How about a round of chess?" Rias smiled.

"Sure". Sona smiled.

* * *

** Hour Later **

"Geez there is no beating you, but I beat Akeno all the time". Rias sighed.

Gohan smiled, "Hey Sona how about we go a round!" Gohan smiled.

Sona blushed, "A-alright fine, you know what the family issues are going in my family right?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I know". Gohan smiled. Rias and Kuroka raised an eyebrow, _"Does he really know what's going on… Nah he knows plus I don't think he could beat her". _Rias said to herself confidentially.

* * *

** 10 Minutes Later **

"Checkmate I win!" Gohan chuckled.

…

"WHAT!" They all screamed, Rias was on the edge of her seat and Sona's world went white with her world cracking to pieces.

"I-I lost". Sona looked in shock.

"Hmm? What is everyone so on edge about?" Gohan asked confused.

"G-Gohan did you know if a boy beats her in chess she has to marry him regardless of who he is". Rias smiled with her eye twitching.

"Eh… EHHHHHHH!" Gohan shot up from his seat knocking the chess board over. Kuroka facepalmed.

Akeno came walking over, "Ara! Gohan adding another girl to the harem!" Akeno giggled.

"H-Harem!" Sona looked at Gohan pulling her chest away from him.

"N-no! it's not like that!" Gohan was sweating bullets.

Sona laid on the couch as her soul was trying to leave her body. Gohan sighed as he sat in his seat, "Wait her parents aren't here like they would know!" Gohan smiled.

"Oh yes, we do~!" A girl appeared in a blue circle a girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit with large breasts. She is wearing a magical girl's clothing outfit.

"Huh". Gohan stares.

"The name is Serafall Leviathan! I am Sona's older sister! I am also! Your smoking hot future sister-in-law!:" Serafall pulled a wand out and smacked Gohan over the head with it.

…  
"WHAT!" Gohan shot up from his seat.

"Yup~! Our parent want you guys to come back to hell immediately!" Serafall grabs Gohan by his collar and picks up Sona by her waist as she was still passed out. "I will be right back!" Serafall smiled. She then disappeared in a magic circle.

Just then Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared, "DON'T LET GOHAN PLAY THE GAME!" Sirzechs shouted.

…

"Too late". Rias facepalmed.

"Crap". Sirzechs rubbed his head. "Well, might as well meet them".

Kuroka smiled and giggled, "Heh she can be the mom like Chichi was strict serious loving, and hard for studying!"

"You want Gohan to have another girlfriend? You're his wife shouldn't you be controlling what crap he gets himself into?" Rias looks at her.

"You know if I learned anything from being with Gohan, trouble follows him. You know that when things like this happen, something FUN IS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" Kuroka started to laugh evilly as her hair covered her face.

"_How the hell did Gohan fall in love with her and agree to marry her!" _Rias was shouting to herself.

"Common! Let's go!" Sirzechs ushered everyone.

"Kiba stay here you're in charge! Akeno with me". The three left with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

…

"What the hell just happened". Issei asked confused.

"Gohan has another whats it called? Harem?" Goten was trying to remember what Akeno said.

Everyone deadpanned, "Goten ignore what Akeno-Nee-Chan said". Koneko petted his head while she held him close.

**A/N: Like I said it was going to be short. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	17. Sitri and Gremory

Hello, back with another chapter. Sorry for the **wait just been busy with my study abroad. I got time to do this. So, I hope you all enjoy! Sorry, if the writing a little weird or off. Typing on phone is annoying**.

Gohan found himself in the Sitri house. He was inside where he found himself in a room. Sona was to his right and this girl was Serafall, Sona's big sister. Gohan sees two figures sitting at the couch, they so happen to be Sona's parents.

The man had short spiky hair, he had blue eyes. The mom had lighter black hair and violet eyes. She had a voluptuous figure like Rias and Kuroka, "So, your the boy who defeated my daughter! I have seen your grades of Kuoh! I must say very impressive!! You have a higher GPA and grade average than my daughter! I think you make an excellent husband!" The father said happily.

"The deal was if a male was to ever beat Sona in a chess match regardless of who it was, she has to marry that male". The mother said with a giggle.

Sona on the other hand was a little upset, "Sona do you want this? I can get you out of this by fighting them like I did with Riser". Gohan looked at Lord Sitri.

Lord Sitri deadpanned, "Gohan she can't out up resistance. That was the deal we made".

Gohan sighed, "Okay first, I got a fiancé already. I'm bound to marry Rias. I don't know if I'm ever going to date Akeno! She wants to be my mistress which I don't understand why! I doubt Sona even wants me!" Gohan looks her.

Sona stays silent blushing, "Soma help me out here... Sona?" Gohan looks at her.

Sona just turns her head to the other side blushing. Gohan looks at her with wide eyes, "Oh my Kami!"

Soon a red circle appears with Kuroka and Rias running out. Sirzechs and Grayfia sigh, it might be too late.

"Ah Sirzechs were just talking about the rules. Sona is now to be wed with Gohan. She has no objections. Do we know when you want the wedding Gohan?" Lord Sitri looked at Gohan.

Gohan's head was a bit fuzzy.

"Gohan do you not like me?" Soma puts her hand on his arm.

Gohan sighs, "Not that it's just so sudden. I mean like I got Kuroka, Rias, and I even know what Akeno wants".

"Mistress!!!" Akeno chirps.

Rias deadpans, "Anyways so what Sona is bound to Gohan?"

"Yes she is". Lord Sitri said happily.

"How about I reject her?" Gohan asks.

"What!" Sona looked at Gohan.

Gohan panicked, "Not like that! I mean I hardly know her! Wouldn't it be best to get to know her first? You know like date for a while so I know I can love her! Like I did with Rias".

Lord Sitri nodded his head, "i like that your different from most men Gohan. I will allow this, Sona you and your peerage to move into Gohan's house immediately. If there is no room we will pay for renovations".

"Yes father". Soma smiled, she wondered if Gohan would be a good man. Most other devils would use her for their personal needs. She doubt they would love her for her. Now that she has this chance at true love, but thats if she loves Gohan back.

The group leaves with Sirzechs and Grayfia staying back to negotiate living conditions. They arrive back at the club room with Goten walking up to Gohan, "Gohan, does this mean your having another wife?"

Gohan scratched his chin, "If things go well... then yeah". Sona blushes as she had steam coming out of her head.

The group head back to find Chichi screaming at other maids to help with the cleaning. She was helping to prepare dinner. She wasn't screaming, screaming she was yelling so they could hear her.

They walked in and chichi came by, "Gohan who is this?" Chichi asked.

Gohan sighed, "long story short I beat her in a chess match. Now I have to marry her".

Chichi fell to the ground passed out, "MOM!" Gohan rushes over.

Hour and half later

Gohan explained everything to Chichi after she woke up. Sona apologized, but Chichi had none of it as she welcomed her with open arms, "Just make sure you make my baby happy". Chichi smiled.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore!" Gohan whined.

"None of that your still my baby!" Chichi looked at him with a death glare. Gohan froze and back up.

Six Weeks Later

Gohan is wearing a dark green shirt with a pair of black cargo shorts. He was waiting at the fountain in the middle of the city. He was waiting for Rias. He was taking her out on their first date. Then he would have to take Sona out as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Rias ran up. She was wearing a blue sundress that matched her eyes. There were hints of red on the dress, she wore blue shoes. (A/N: Sorry, I'm not good with fashion).

"Wow Rias you look amazing!" Gohan walked up hugging her.

Rias smiled, "Why thank you". Rias enjoyed the sensation of Gohan's chest, she reached up and gave him a kiss. Many of the guys and girls looked at the two jealous. The girls wanted Gohan and the guys wanted a piece of Rias's ass.

I'll be honest what guy wouldn't want a piece of Rias.

Gohan and Rias walk towards town as they enjoy each others company. They went shopping as Rias picked out clothing she forced Gohan to pick out. "Gohan you like this bra?" Rias giggles.

Gohan blushes, "You chose what you want".

The other girls giggle saying the two were a cute couple. Then a girl with black hair and twin pigtails look at Gohan. She remembers him form the tournament when he beat up that red guy.

"Gohan chose! You like the black of white? I can wear either for our time in bed". Rias winked at Gohan. The other girls giggled harder and The girl with black pigtails grew annoyed and walked out of the store.

The two continued on towards lunch and ate. They shared a ice cream sundae. The two went for shopping and the arcade game. For the first time in a while Rias felt like a normal high school girl.

Gohan then took Rias to a dinner where Gohan had a steak and Rias had a queen cut steak. The two enjoyed the night until it was time to go home. Gohan grabbed her hand and took flight into the night sky. Rias blushes Gohan was holding her bridal style as they flew. Rias kisses Gohan and hugged his neck.

"Did you enjoy today?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah I loved today, but Gohan". Rias looks at Gohan.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Gohan asks.

"Land for a second down there on that hill". Rias asks.

Gohan lands on a hill where the moon was just above the two. Rias smiles, "Gohan I just want to thank you for what you did for me. I want you to know I love you very much for that".

"I love you too Rias, for now and forever". Gohan and Rias lull in for a kiss.

"Gohan?" Rias puts her forehead on Gohan's.

"Yeah?" Gohan smiles.

Rias takes Gohan's hand and places It on her stomach. Gohan was confused until her focused his Ki. Gohan looked up at her with shock, "Y-your".

"Pregnant, yes I am". Rias smiles.

**A/N: Yes I know short chapter. I need to try to keep them short for abroad. Anyways so there it is, Rias pregnant. Also, I want to ask what the gender should be? I plan on having twins with Rias. It can be girl boy, boy boy, or girl girl. Now for Kuroka it will be a boy instead of a girl. People wanted Pan and go with the timeline, but I like going above and beyond. So their child will be a boy and you guys can decide a name. I can't do a poll, but I will chose the best name I see fit. I will go over everyone's name if you post in the review. I will also take PMs as well. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	18. Devils, Nekoshou, and Saiyans

Devils, Nekoshou, and Saiyans

**Hello, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy and I will probably be choosing a name. I decided on Kuroka for having one child and a boy. This will be a nice chapter. Next will be a mix of Resurrection F, but the scenario is different. Hope you enjoy! **

It has been 9 months since Kuroka has been pregnant. She was pregnant with their unborn baby boy. Gohan was with Kuroka and the others as Whis and Beerus visited for the day. It was a normal day as everyone came. Gohan and Kuroka! They were preparing for a party for Bulma's birthday. Then Whis offered to help, of course, Bulma and Rias have chefs make the best foods for his efforts. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta have been training with Whis for the past 9 months. Rias was also due pretty soon as well. Gohan, Rias, and Kuroka had an extravagant wedding.

* * *

** Flashback 3 Months Ago **

Gohan was in hell with his family and his soon to be wives. He was in a white suit with a black and red tie. He had a matching suit for Rias, and matching tie for Kuroka. They both had pretty good lumps on their stomachs showing they were both pregnant. Gohan sat in the mirror getting ready.

Then Piccolo and Goku walked in, "Oh! Mr. Piccolo! Dad!" Gohan smiled.

"Hey, kid seems like your moving up in the work". Piccolo smiled.

"Yeah! Congrats son! This is a great event happening! I can't wait for the food!" Goku chirped.

Gohan shook his head giggling, "Yeah, let's get this show on the road!"

Gohan walked in the ballroom. He was waiting with a bunch of others. He was waiting in the front with Sirzechs with a black book in his hand. Gohan smiles, "Lucky man, getting to marry two beauties at once".

"Yeah, I can't wait". Gohan looked at the door.

They opened revealing Rias in a white gown. Next to her was Kuroka wearing a black dress with her revealing her Cat features. Koneko was smiling as she was behind them. The two walks forward with Koneko walking in front. Marron was with Koneko as they were both flower girls.

Goku smiled as he walked the two up to the alter. Goku smiled as he stood behind Gohan. Chichi was asked to be Kuroka's Bride Maids along with the other girls including Sona and her peerage. Gohan had, Issei, Kiba, and some of Sona's peerage members.

Gohan looked at the girls, "Your both so beautiful, I can't wait".

The two blush, Sirzechs went to read on, "We are here today, to wed these three into marriage in the underworld!"

Sirzechs went on, "Rias Gremory! Kuroka Toujou, do you take Son Gohan as your wedded husband, in sickness, and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do!" Rias chirped.

"Hell Yeah, I do!" Kuroka purred.

"Gohan, do you take Rias Gremory and Kuroka Toujou to be your wedded wives? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Sirzechs asked.

"I do". Gohan smiled.

"You May kiss both your wives. As one of the 4 Great Devil Kings in the underworld! I pronounce you three husband and wife!"Sirzechs smiled.

Everyone broke into cheering as Gohan kissed them. He kissed both hugging them and holding them tight. Rias and Kuroka both held their bellies. Chichi was crying as she smiled watching her Gohan growing up.

The party afterward continued with food and dancing. Gohan danced with Rias and Kuroka. Their family was just getting started.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Gohan was with Beerus and Whis. He was talking and letting them know how their training was going. Goku and Vegeta reached the level of Ssjb. A level far beyond Ssjg. Gohan has also learned Blue. However, his form takes a different aura. Gohan and Whis walked over to Kuroka who was relaxing with Rias and the other girls.

Kuroka and Rias were relaxing, it was summer break and they had off from school. So, they went on a private island owned by Gremory Family. They were all in bikinis, Rias and Kuroka both rocked their bikinis even though they were pregnant. Rias was wearing a white outfit, Kuroka with a black, Akeno a green and blue, Sona in a dark purple, and Goten in a blue swimming suit with Koneko in a White one piece. Issei, well as for Issei he was being Issei. Asia wore a Yellow two piece bikini. Goku was off training with Vegeta and Chichi was talking up a storm with Kuroka and Rias. Bulma aa s there along with Trunks.

Goten looked up, "Marron is here!" Goten went running up as 18 let Marron down.

Goten was shocked, Marron was wearing a Two-piece with a bit bigger set than Koneko. However, Koneko wasn't too far. "Goten look at this!" Marron smiled. Marron began to float in the air smiling.

"Marron! You learned how to fly!" Goten smiled.

"Yeah, mom and daddy been teaching me how to fight!" Marron smiled, then her smile turned into a frown.

Koneko was floating too without much trouble. "Look at this!" Marron charged up a small ki ball and fired it.

"Cool!". Goten smiled.

"Check this out". Koneko stuck her hand out and cupped then together, Kamehameha! A blue bean shot out into the open firing off into the sea. Marron's jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow, Koneko you been training your beam is a lot bigger than last time!" Goten smiled.

Koneko smiled happily as she planted a kiss on Goten casually on lips. This angered Marron who stuck her middle finger at Koneko.

"Stupid humans". Koneko looked at her.

"Damn Devil cat!" Marron snarled. Gotten scratched his head in confusion. (A\N: These three are at the age of 12 or 13 at this time. Times will be a bit off, I know resurrection F happens a bit later. I think now is an alright time).

Gohan walked over with Goku to talk to Krillin and 18. Soon as that was said, "GOHAN!" Kuroka screamed as she arched forward

Gohan shot around and flees towards Kuroka, "KUROKA WHAT'S WRONG?! IS IT THE BABY?"

"YES! My Water Broke!" Kuroka bent over breathing heavily.

"Gohan! Get fresh water! 18! Get me towels! I need room people!" Chichi shouted.

While everyone scrambled around, "Such a fuss over a baby". Whis walked over and tapped Kuroka's belly. Then a green sphere appeared with the baby inside. Clothed and happily sleeping.

Kuroka felt the pain go away and her baby in her arms. The baby had three tails, a brown tail, and two other tails resembling the Nekoshou, with two ears on top. The baby's hair was black resembled Goku's hair. The baby had golden bright eyes, Kuroka eyes sparkled at the baby. The baby also had a noticeable birthmark on his face. It looked like a diagonal cross with sharp edges.

Vegeta walks up with Gohan running up with a pale of freshwater. Gohan dropped the water and ran over towards his newborn. Gohan smiled at the newborn, "Wow! He is so beautiful!" Gohan smile brightened.

"Gohan look! Look what we created!" Kuroka giggled as she planted a kiss on her newborn.

Issei and the others stood around smiling. Mainly Rias smiling, giggling, and holding her belly. Sona was blushing as she rubbed her belly. Soon, they will get married and maybe with kids on the way. Vegeta grunted, "The brat reminds of Kakarot, now that I think of it. Kakarot's father was Bardock. They both looked like one another".

"Bardock? Bardock... Barhan? Godock? Gobar?" Kuroka asked.

"A name... how about we just go with Gohaka?" Gohan smiled.

Kuroka scrunched her face, "Making up a name is hard". Kuroka whined.

"How about just Bardock?" Chichi smiled.

The baby in Kuroka's arms began to clap and laugh. "I think he likes it!" Kuroka giggled.

"Yeah, he does!" Gohan gently took Bardock out of Kuroka's hands. "My son! My little boy!" Gohan smiled.

"AHHH GOHAN!" Rias held her belly in pain.

Gohan shot his head around to find Rias with weak knees, "RIAS YOU TOO!" Gohan looked at Whis.

Whis made a bed and like that and had Rias lay down. Whis pulled twins out of Rias's belly like magic. They were both girls, one had Rias's long hair with hair spiking up into the air. The other had hair just like Rias. They both had dark black eyes. They both slept peacefully as they landed in her arms. Gohan smiles, "Wow, we have three birthdays, on the same day!" Gohan was happy and delighted. Bulma had three other people in the world to celebrate her birthday with. **(A/N: In memory of Hiromi Tsuru. The Japanese voice actor of Bulma). **

Vegeta looked at the two, "That one looks like Gine... Kakarot's mother". A lot of memories were coming back. He remembers here and there of what his father told him. Bardock was a low class but was well known. "Everyone knew who Gine was, she was too kind of a Saiyan and wasn't much of a fighter".

"Gine, that's a beautiful name". Rias smiled. She looked at the other with the short but spiky crazy hair, "I like... Ranch". (**A/N: I like this name if you know Dragon Ball RR. Made by Moxsico X ... think I spelled that right. That name is from his 'What if Raditz turned Good' I loved the character Raunch. I want to use her in this. The difference between his Ranch and my Raunch is she has red hair and black eyes). **

**Gohan began to hold all of his children in his arms and took a picture with them next to Rias and Kuroka. The two wives gave Gohan a kiss. Gohan blushed, he couldn't wait to watch them grow. He had Akeno and then Sona. His life was already interesting as it could get. Guess, more couldn't hurt. (A/N: Thanks to all show posted names. Thank you for those whose names I used!)**

Gohan held his children and gently gave them back m. His children were looking for some food. Kuroka and Rias happily obliged. Asia dragged Issei away so they could get privacy. Gohan smiled, "Look how beautiful they are". Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, grandchildren already!" Chichi smiled. "I'll have Grandpa come to get books!" Chichi chirped. Gohan began to groan, he swore he heard one of his children groaning too.

Gohan went off to the side to find Akeno off on the side. "Akeno you alright?" Gohan asked as he walked up next to her.

Akeno smiled, "You remember, you popped my cherry those 7 weeks ago?" Akeno giggled.

"Don't tell me!" Gohan looked at her.

Akeno giggled, "Yup!" Akeno pushed her body against Gohan, "I'm P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T". Akeno kisses Gohan.

Gohan hugged her close, "That's great". Gohan kisses her, causing her to blush.

* * *

** Flashback 7 Weeks Ago **

Gohan was standing outside in the school grounds. He was wearing a green polo short sleeve shirt and black cargo shorts. He was waiting for Akeno for their date. She wanted to meet up with him instead of leaving the house at the same time.

He waited until he heard, "I hope I didn't keep my Rice Boy waiting for too long". Akeno's voice giggled.

Gohan looked up shocked, he saw Akeno with her hair down, it was a different look. She was wearing a light purple shirt. It hugged her top tight, a skirt, a small little purse, and her bright sparkling purple eyes. Gohan smiled, "Wow Akeno! You look absolutely amazing! That outfit suits you well!"

"Why thank you!" Akeno walked up winking at him with one eye.

Gohan pulled her into a hug and kissed her, "Let's get this date started shall we?" Gohan smiled.

Akeno hugged Gohan's arm closed as she smiled. She didn't have a single care in the world. She had her man/lover/and she was his mistress? Anyways, she loved the time she was spending with her. They first went to an amusement park. They went to various games, Gohan did gun shooting games, ball throwing, and other games. Gohan, of course, used Ki enhanced throws or shots. He got a prize for every event.

There was one event where someone had to lift over 500 lbs and they could win a 6ft tall Nine-Tailed Fox. "Can I get two if I do it with one arm?" Gohan asks.

Everyone began laughing, "You know what kid! Be my guest!' Hell, I'll even pay for ya!" The man snarked as he took money out of his own wallet and added it to the money collected.

Gohan went up and laid down. He had four spotters. One on each side and two on the bar. Gohan lifted the bar up with one hand shocking everyone. Gohan decided to have a little fun, he let the bar come down to his chest and he pushed it up, he then began to pump his arm up and down doing various lifts. Everyone had their eyes popping out of their sockets.

Gohan set the bar down sat up smiling. He walked over and picked up two of the Nine-Tailed Foxes with ease. Akeno ran up and dangled on his arm adding more weight. However, her weight didn't even affect the amount Gohan is lifting.

Gohan walked away with two prizes and Akeno laughing. The two dropped the prizes off and continued their date. They went for roller coaster rides, a haunted house which a few things spooked Gohan. Akeno was getting off at watching other people screaming.

Classic Akeno, am I right?

Then they stopped for lunch which she enjoyed watching Gohan. For Gohan's last meal, she made him a bento box which he ate a bit slower and nicer. "Wow, Akeno! This is really good! The flavors and spices mix so well! This Teriyaki is so good!"Gohan leaned forward kissing Akeno and sharing the food.

"Mmmmm, it's even better when I taste you in it!" Akeno giggled. Gohan rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Akeno giggled even harder. "Gohan yet with all these women for you, your still so naive".

They continued going around the city. Akeno smiled, the two went to a hotel to spend the night together. Akeno smiled as she got out of the shower. Akeno smiles, "Gohan, we should do it. Make me yours forever". Akeno walks up and kissed Gohan.

Gohan stares at the black-haired beauty, "Let's do it, make me forget". Akeno leaned forward kissing Gohan.

When they connected, Gohan felt the shift in her heart. It was as if she was forcing herself on her. "Akeno". Akeno kept kissing him, but Gohan stopped.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"Akeno, you're forcing yourself again. Is it about that?" Gohan asked.

Akeno sighed, "So you remember". Akeno sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Akeno I'm listing to you, tell me what ails you". Gohan wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

"I'm a devil, I was born from a human. She was my mom, well my father was a Fallen Angel. I thought you would hate me. They brought so much pain and hardships. On you and Goten, so much pain". Akeno began to cry.

"So? That wasn't you! That wasn't you!" Gohan hugged her close.

"I'm a monster Gohan, look at these wings". Akeno let out her Angel wing and devil wing, "I became a devil so I could try to cover up my fallen side".

"Don't ever think that!" Gohan yelled.

Akeno looked at him in shock, "Akeno, I don't know what happens to your family with fallen angles, but that has nothing to do with you. Your just a simple girl who so happens to be a devil and a fallen angel. Akeno your my fallen angel, the angel I would keep falling in love for! Don't let that stop you from loving me! It wouldn't stop me from loving you! To me your simply Akeno! You so happen to be a fallen angel and devil! Nothing more nothing less!" Gohan hugged her hard and close.

Akeno began to hug back holding Gohan tight. She let out the pains and cries she held in for so many years. She was so scared, scared she would lose Gohan. A chance at love and a family. Here was Gohan, loving her with all this heart for who she was.

"Akeno, your wings a beautiful, their shade of black is so majestic. A shade of black that could pierce through the blinding light. The black that can help me see through the blinding light". Gohan kisses Akeno making her melt and fall to pieces. Making her fall under his spell.

* * *

** Lemon**

Gohan smiles, the two fall on the bed and Akeno smiles licking her fingers. "Time for me to get my turn". Akeno began to strip down, she was bear as she started to strip Gohan down.

Gohan placed his hands on her waist as Akeno moved her hips side to side. Gohan got a fist full of her boob as it was bigger than his hand. Her breast swallowed up his hand. "Wow, they are really big". Gohan was shocked.

"Yeah they are, you think they are the same size or even bigger than Rias's. However, they seem a tad bit firmer while hers is softer". Gohan said confused.

"Well do you like them?" Akeno giggled ignoring the last comment.

"Does this answer your question". Gohan latched onto her right nipple. He used his left hand to massage her left. This made Akeno moan in pleasure. Her body, her curvy body was being touched by Gohan's strong firm grip.

Gohan was strong, her body against his rock hard muscles just turned her on. Akeno moved, getting a moan from Gohan. Akeno finally removed his underwear. Out came his long 10-inch mast. Akeno's eyes had hearts in them. She licked her fingers, "Thanks for the meal". She opened up her mouth and began to bob up and down.

Gohan let grunts and moans out, Akeno knew how to really suck. Akeno was lewd and enjoyed every inch of his dick in her mouth. Akeno kept sucking until his member began to twitch. Akeno already was soaking wet, Akeno had to pull out to breath. "I'm CUMMING!" Akeno screamed as she smiled with her tongue sticking out.

Gohan shouted, "I'm CUMMING!" Gohan shot ropes out as it landed in her mouth, face, and her breasts. Gohan had a large load that came out.

Akeno smiled, "SO WARMM! I NEED IT". Akeno licked the semen off of her body and ate it. She then went up and put her face close to Gohan.

They both kiss as Akeno aligns her entrance to his dick, "I'm ready for all of you Gohan!" Akeno smiled.

"Let's do it together Akeno, how about we be parents together". Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, a baby girl! Maybe a boy!" Akeno smiled.

"Why not both? A girl... it can be named after your mom, then the boy can be... I don't know. We can discuss when the time comes". Gohan kisses Akeno.

"Yes! Let's" Akeno began to lower her hips. Akeno moaned as she felt Gohan penetrating her entrance. "Your mine!" Akeno slammed her hips down. Akeno took all 10 inches inside of her. She let out a scream, but she had a magic barrier up to keep the volume silenced. She had blood trickle down as she began to move her hips.

"Akeno you're being a lot tougher than expected!" Gohan grunted as he began to catch up.

"Common rice boy! I thought you were strong!" Akeno felt her body twitch as she came. She arched her head backward still moving her hips. "I like it rough! Hard! Gohan pound me! Do me hard!" Akeno kissed Gohan as she kept moving her hips up and down.

Gohan grunted, "If that's how you want to play it!" Gohan changes into super Saiyan as he lets out a roar. He grows another inch making Akeno roll her eyes back smiling. Gohan began to thrust back and forth. This made Akeno happy and being fucked crazy. She began to lose it, as her pleasure was clouding her mind.

She coming left and right, and Gohan let out load after load.

"I love it! I LOVE YOU GOHAN!" Akeno smiled as she kissed Gohan.

"I love you too"! Gohan was smiled.

The day after the two came home, Gohan walked inside. Gohan yawned, Kuroka and Rias hugged Gohan.

Akeno came walking in limping, "Gohan, and I went at it really hard". Akeno giggles. She touched her belly as she felt his warm semen still inside.

**End of Lemon **

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, hopefully, the bands were alright. I want Akeno and Gohan to have a girl. They will have triplets. One girl, you chose the other two gender and the name. For their one girl, I already have a name. **


	19. Resurrection and Training

Resurrected and Training

**UPDATE: FRIEZA IS A BOY I KNOW THAT! It's a Dragon Ball Z Abridged Reference! **

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! This will be kinda like resurrection F. Well, kinda, but this time Gohan is a badass! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I will update it when I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Somewhere on Planet Earth **

"RISE SHENRON AND GRANT US OUR WISH!" A short blue alien with a large black nose giving him an anthropomorphic koala. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black and has a red cape. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle and has a blue scouter. He has slitted pupils like a reptile or a feline.

Like that, a giant green dragon appeared with the dark skies, **"I am the eternal dragon, start you wish so I can…" **

"What is wrong?" The short alien asked.

"**Oh, it's nothing… just surprising that the usual runts haven't summoned me time". **Shenron took a sigh of relief.

"What do they typically ask?" The alien asked.

"**Oh, bring back a shit ton of worthless maggots back to life. Make a new fucking planet, that's what my brother Porunga had to do. Only if my master would lay waste to this damn planet already". **Shenron whined.

"Yeesh, sounds like an annoying group of people". The alien stated.

"**FINALLY, SOMEONE GETS IT! THANK YOU!" **Shenron smiled, **"Please! State your wish! I will happily and evilly grant your wish!" **Shenron smiled.

"I wish you to bring back our Lord Frieza! Then bring back King Cold!" The small alien stated.

"**Will they destroy this pathetic planet? As long as they agree to keep the one I know Lord Popo alive. He is my master". **Shenron asked.

"Sure… I guess". The small alien was confused.

Soon the dragon's eyes glow red and it makes a sound. Then King Cold appears with this body and then Frieza in pieces, **"Your wish has been granted! Best of luck of destroying this planet! Farewell!" **The dragon disappears in the sky as the small alien rubs his hands and chuckles evilly.

* * *

** With Gohan **

"I'm coming Rias! Kuroka!" Gohan was running to the ORC as Chichi was there tending to his children. Gohan had three children, one with Kuroka named Bardock. Then two with Rias, one was named Gine and the other was Ranch. Bardock had black hair that resembled Goku's hair. He had golden bright eyes, Bardock also had a noticeable birthmark on his face. It looked like a diagonal cross with sharp edges.

Ranch had the long red hair that spiked up in the front. Her hair was longer in the back. She had black eyes like Gohan and red crimson hair like Rias. Her twin sister Gine had short red hair that was spiky and face different directions. They both looked similar in the face, but their hairstyles told them apart.

Gohan went in to find Rias and Kuroka tackling him to the ground kissing him, "Woah, what's wrong guys?" Gohan was confused he thought there were issues with the babies.

"Nothing? We just wanted to see you that's all!" Rias smiled.

"Yeah! What? We can't see our husband!" Kuroka giggled.

Akeno came walking from the side with her belly noticeably bigger. Its been about a month since they have been back in school. It was Rias's and Akeno's last year. Even though Gohan and Kuroka were placed in higher-level classes. They needed to go one more year, so they only have to take a couple of classes for the year. "How are you doing Akeno?" Gohan asked walking over kissing Akeno.

Akeno giggles, "Well besides that I got a devil, angel, alien, and human in my stomach… pretty good!" Akeno hugged Gohan tight.  
"Sounds like everything is fine, have you been able to keep the magic illusion up pretty easily? You able to use the illusion so you don't have to do gym alright?" Gohan was still concerned.

"Gohan! I'm okay! I will be fine". Akeno giggled as she hugged Gohan even tighter.

"That's my Gohan! Being a responsible husband/father/son! Unlike someone, I know!" Chichi looked off in the corner as Goku was holding Bardock trying to teach him to punch. "GOKU STOP TRYING TO MAKE BARDOCK INTO A MINDLESS FIGHTER LIKE YOU!" Chichi handed Ranch and Gine to Gohan as she slammed a frying pan over Goku's head. She took Bardock away humming him a Beethoven song.

Gohan shuddered in fear, glad he was smart right now. Thanks to his mom grinding the material in his head. Thankfully he didn't have to get a job since Rias was already loaded. All they had to worry about was taking care of their children. Then defending the earth from danger.

Soon a blue sphere crashed into the building, everyone looked over as they saw Vegeta and Whis standing there with Beerus. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Chichi slammed a frying pan over Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis's head. Whis was taken back by this as a mortal has never been able to hit him before.

"DAMN YOU EARTH WOMAN!" Vegeta cried holding his head.

"YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY GRANDCHILDREN! YOUR LUCKY THEY ARE PART SAIYAN! IF NOT THEY WERE HURT! I WOULD HAVE BROKE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Chichi snarled.

Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Gohan began to shake in their boots. Kiba, Issei, and Goku were cowering behind Gohan as Gohan was shaking. "I'm sorry". Whis repaired the building with a large bump on his head.

"Why are you guys here?" Goku asked getting up.

"Well, Whis agreed to train you and I after Bulma helped me out. Whis wants Gohan personally to go training for three months. Whis wants to help get stronger with your new Ssjg and see if you can improve your godly power". Vegeta smiled thinking about getting stronger.

"Really? I would really like to keep spending time with". Gohan was cut off by Kuroka.

"Gohan you need to understand that you, Goku, and Vegeta are some of the strongest fighters this planet has. We need you to be the strongest you can be". Kuroka argued.

"Yeah Gohan, you don't need to worry too much. We will make sure our family is always safe! Besides, the stronger you are… the better you'll be in bed~". Rias smirked causing Gohan to blush.

Beerus walks up and puts his hands to his mouth and whispers to Gohan, "Hey Gohan… excuse me for asking but… how is it?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan looked at Beerus confused.

"You know… the stuff you mortals do in bed". Beerus felt embarrassed for asking.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!" Gohan face turned red as he was ready to punch Beerus.

"Yeesh! Don't blow your head off! I was just asking! Anyways! Whis! Let's get going!" Beerus walked to Whis's side.

Gohan walks up with Goku skipping up to them. Vegeta crossed his arms, "Don't worry about my schoolwork! I can teleport back and forth pretty easily!" Gohan said as he disappeared with the others.

Issei sighed, "Wait I should have gone".

"You're too weak to handle them Issei, you should train with Ugh… Master Roshi". Rias looked at Issei.

"My long-awaited MASTER! HERE I COME!" Issei had anime tears running down his face.

* * *

** In Space **

"Good, good my sweet little princess is getting better with each day! Keep it going! I need to heal my son so we can take our revenge on Eearth!" King Cold while smiling evilly.

"My King, I think it's pronounced Earth remember?" The small blue alien bowed.

"Hmmm right, what a cute little blue pearl it is… too bad we need to blow it up". King cold smiled as he gave out a laugh, "Now! I want to get stronger! I know from watching in hell! Goku and the others have gotten stronger! I want to start training! I will get stronger! So I and my little princess can take our sweet revenge for being KILLED!"

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I need to think of some ideas for the next chapter. I think it is a good idea to have King Cold in this. However, I don't know if King Cold can reach Golden Frieza. If you want him to have it let me know. As for Frieza, he will train for three months like in the movie. If you guys have ideas PM me I will try to use them! I didn't want Cooler since as we know it. He isn't canon to the show series. **


	20. War Between Space and Earth

War Between Space and Earth

**Alright! So, I didn't get enough time to plan everything for this chapter. So, I will write what I got and post it. I will try to update it later this week when I get time. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! I am also pushing the events in High School DxD later. I will do New, Born, and then Hero. **

* * *

** Time Skip One Year **

Gohan was walking towards the ORC after Class. Gohan was a Junior now in High School with Rias and the others. Rias and Akeno graduated High School, they were done with school as Gohan has a few classes for his senior year. Gohan also, finished his training a month before school started. He under Whis with Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan walked through the doors to find Gine, Bardock, and Ranch. The three were in a brawl with Goku and Rias cheering them on. Kuroka was smiling watching the three fight. Gohan saw Gine land a punch on Bardock. This sent Bardock flying a couple of feet with him landing on his back. He began to cry as Kuroka picked him up coddling him. Rias chuckled, "Oh Gine, that a girl!" Rias picked up Ranch and Gine hugging them.

Then Akeno came walking in with a baby in her arms. Gohan looked over and ran over to Akeno as she giggled.

* * *

** Flashback Two Months Ago **

Gohan came back from his training for the day. He went back home as Whis was escorting Gohan home. He walked inside as Akeno was waiting at the door as she smiled, "Gohan! Great timing! My water broke!"

Gohan stood there.

…

"WHAT!" Gohan panicked, but Whis stayed calm.

"Don't worry about that". Whis smiled. Whis waved his wand and the baby came out of Akeno as it happened for Rias and Kuroka.

"Thanks, Whis! I'll make sure to get that Sushi buffet for you!" Akeno walked up as she held the baby close.

Gohan and Akeno both held their baby in their hands. The baby had short black hair that resembled Gohan when he was a teen. He had violet eyes with small black wings and a single brown tail. "Gohan we should name him... Touya".

"That's a wonderful name". Gohan and Akeno kissed.

Whis smiled as he thought of the wonderful Sushi.

Chichi came running in, "I GOT THE WATER AND TOWELS! I… OH MY GOD!" Chichi smiled. She ran over and started codling the newest member of the Son family. Gohan and Akeno smiled since they brought something beautiful into the world.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Gohan sat down as his children came running up. He held Touya as Gine, Bardock, and Ranch came up, "Look its Touya!" Gine and Ranch smiled.

Bardock stood there with his golden eyes fixated on Touya, "So… he is my little bro". Bardock smiled.

"Yes he is Bardock, you and your sisters will watch over him and take care of him. You all are his older siblings". Gohan smiled, but then his head snapped up as Whis felt the two massive energies heading towards earth.

"Whis… you feel that". Gohan looked at him.

Whis was serious, "Whis go get Vegeta and Goku for back up. I am heading towards them now".

"I am coming with!" Kuroka hands Chichi Bardock as she goes with Gohan.

"I am going too!" Rias and Akeno both said setting their children in Chichi's arms. They touch Gohan as they go with them.

Gohan instant transmission towards Krillin and the others. He picked up Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Tien. They arrive at an island with high rocks and beaches. Like that Frieza's ship lands.

Frieza comes out as his army also comes out, then his father flies out. Gohan looks at King Cold. "Frieza! Cold! How the hell are you guys alive!" Gohan gave them a stern look.

Frieza smiled, "Where is your dear father Gohan? I would like to get my revenge now!" Frieza screamed, "KILL EVERYONE! KILL EVERYONE THAT GOKU HAS! THEN WE WILL END THIS PLANET!" Frieza screamed.

Gohan and the others get ready, "I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FAMILY!" Gohan's aura flared to life as all the Scouters on the Frieza's soldiers break.

The Z Fighters along with Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka begin fighting. Gohan charges ahead taking out enemies hitting their weak points in their bodies. Kuroka did the same, Rias and Akeno covered their backs by shooting their magics at the enemies. Roshi and the others engaged like Gohan.

Gohan and the others take down a lot of enemies, but more ships arrive as Frieza and Cold brought a bit fleet. Just then magical circles appear before Rias and Akeno. Black circles along with white circles appear. Devils appear with Sirzechs and the other three devil kings. Azazel along with Vali and Raynare appear. Issei comes through a portal as well, "ALRIGHT LET'S KICK SOME ALIEN ASS!" Issei punched his fist together.

Gohan and the other deadpan. Koneko, Kiba, Goten, and Trunks arrive. **(Kid Trunks)**. Gohan smiled as everyone gathered around, "Z Fighters!" Goku and Vegeta crashed down with Whis after he has teleported, "ASSEMBLE!"

**A/N: Lol I** **will finish it here. You guys got any ideas for twists people? If you do PM me or put it in the review. If so, I can also add more twists and make this more interesting. ALSO! DO YOU GUYS WANT COOLER! If so, I can add him in! Anyways, See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Also, I will post the next chapter for this story by Thursday is you guys give me ideas fast. **


	21. Hybrid Devil God of Destruction

Hybrid Devil God of Destruction

**Hello! I am back with another chapter! I have put to rest a couple of stories as of right now. So, soon I plan on making another Naruto and High School DxD story in the future. I want to make a Naruto and Dragon Ball crossover, and Dragon ball and Infinite Stratos. I also recently have started Darling in the FranXX so I think I will do a crossover with naruto and Dragon ball one day. Anyways this story will keep going a little longer. I think even I will be ending this story soon as well. I think doing the tournament of power is pointless to me at least. Maybe it's a bit much since it's a bit irrelevant to the Dragon Ball story. I will finish up everything up to the ending of the Hero Arc. If they do come out with a season 5 I will continue this story later if I have already finished up to the end of the Hero Arc. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy it! **

Gohan and the others take down a lot of enemies, but more ships arrive as Frieza and Cold brought a bit fleet. Just then magical circles appear before Rias and Akeno. Black, red, and white circles appear with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels appear. Devils appear with Sirzechs and the other three devil kings. Azazel along with Vali and Raynare appear. Michael and Gabriel who are with the Angels. Issei comes through a portal as well, "ALRIGHT LET'S KICK SOME ALIEN ASS!" Issei punched his fist together.

Gohan and the other deadpan. Koneko, Kiba, Goten, and Trunks arrive. (Kid Trunks). Gohan smiled as everyone gathered around, "Z Fighters!" Goku and Vegeta crashed down with Whis after he has teleported, "ASSEMBLE!"

Gohan's body glows along with Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta and Goku finish their transformation into Ssjb. Gohan smirks as he transforms with his body glowing purple and red. His body had a red glowing shell around him as the shell breaks off of Gohan. His hair was came down his shoulder blades. With some of his hair resting on his shoulders. His irises were red with a tint of purple around the eyes. His chest was revealed with his shoulder's down to his back, arms, and below his abs showed fur. Chest and abs were showing off. Top it all off Gohan had his demon pants on with a purple tail waving behind him. His aura shot to life as he had red crimson energy coming off of Gohan.

"Gohan what's that?" Goku looked at Gohan curious.

Gohan smirked, "I trained my butt off for this. This I call it Devil Saiyan God. Combination of the devil magic of destruction I learned. Putting my god Ki together with it, adding in my Ssj4 transformation too. To top it all off I can use my potential unleashed with this". Gohan's aura was like Vegeta's and Goku's aura with the god-like Ki surrounding them.

"Whis, when were you going to tell me about this!?" Beerus raised an eyebrow at Whis.

"Ohohoho! He didn't want me to say anything!" Whis smiled.

"KILL THEM!" Frieza ordered.

"CHARGE!" Gohan dashed forward with Vegeta and Goku charging forward with Gohan. The other charge taking on Frieza's soldiers.

One of Frieza's soldiers who was red and had black horns charged Gohan. Gohan flew around him placing a small Ki orb on his back and continuing. Gohan said, "Omae wa Mou Shindeiru". The Ki orb grew as it trapping him inside of a bubble. He looked at his arms as he turned to dust as he fell apart.

"I-impossible! I was defeated". The red soldier turned into ash dying.

Gohan kept flying as Frieza was out of his little pod waiting, "Frieza, I will give you one chance. Leave or I will kill you to protect my friends and family".

King Cold landed next to Frieza, but then another figure landed as it was an alien who looked like Frieza. "Coora what are you doing here?" Frieza asked.

"I heard you were alive little brother. I heard you got stronger, but so did I. I have also reached this same form you speak of". Coora smirked.

Vegeta landed with Goku standing next to Gohan. "Fine whatever, I am the one who will get my revenge and KILL YOU!" Frieza stared daggers at the trio.

Frieza stood up powering up reaching to his final form. Coora took it a step further growing armor and extra spikes on his body. King Cold transformed into his final form like Frieza. The three Saiyan's smirked reverting back to their base forms. "We don't even need our transformations to beat you". Gohan smirked getting into the same stance as Goku. Vegeta got ready with Goku getting into his signature stance.

They all charge as Gohan rushed Frieza punching him in the face. Gohan knocks Frieza away into the air. Frieza went to regain his composure, but Gohan didn't let up. Gohan appeared behind Frieza and did a roundhouse kick. He sent Frieza into the ground. Frieza got up angry with bloodshot eyes, "I will kill you!" Frieza charged Gohan with kicks and punches.

Meanwhile, Goku was dancing around Coora as he tried to land hits on Goku. Vegeta was dancing with King Cold as he knocked him around.

They keep knocking them around as Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta knocked their opponent into one another. "Disappear!" **FINAL! **

"You're DONE!" **KAMEHAME!**

"Get off OUR PLANET!" **MASENKO! **

**FLASH! HAAA! **The attacks spiral into an attack aimed at Frieza, Cold, and Coora. There was a massive explosion which indicating that the attack his dead-on. They waited until the smoke cleared, but then they saw them smirking as their power levels elevated exponentially.

Coora, Frieza, and Cold had taken a Golden transformation. Their power was unreal, their natural talent for being strong. What a waste, it's sad. They could be worthy rivals if they weren't evil to the core. "Sorry if it sounds cheesy, but just calls us. Golden Frieza". "Golden Cold." "Golden Coora." They said at the same time.

The three landed as they transformed back into their normal forms. Gohan charged first landing a solid punch on Frieza. Vegeta rushed Cold with Goku headbutting Coora. Frieza caught himself in midair firing a death beam at Gohan. Gohan hit it away, but Frieza appeared in front of Gohan landing a solid punch on Gohan.

Gohan stuttered back, Gohan ducked as Frieza went for a kick. Gohan grabbed Frieza's tail as he swung him around. He let go as he charged ahead landing his elbow into his back. Frieza was sent flying towards the ground like a lead weight in water. Gohan put his hands out firing a barrage of energy blasts at Frieza. Frieza erupted from the water screaming, "I WILL KILL YOU!" Frieza fired at black and purple death ball at Gohan.

Gohan stuck his hand out and caught the attack. Then a purple sphere surrounded the attack turning into stone. "You've lost Frieza, give up".

Frieza grunted, but he let a smile out as he landed back on the ground. King Cold and Coora landed next to one another. Frieza remembered what he was taught by the Metamoran. There was a secret fusion specifically for Frieza and his race. They were able to do a three-way fusion doing the same dance, but doing it as a three-way fusion. Frieza was on the top, Coora on the right, and Cold on the left.

Coora and Cold were on opposite sides respectfully. Frieza was in between them as they did the dance in perfect sync. Frieza was glad he forced the information out of Metamoran they encounter in space. He knew of warriors being able to fuse, hearing of Goku's brats Goten and Trunks being able to fuse. Frieza watched as Majin Buu wreaked havoc on the world. Then Goten and Trunks were this Gotenks.

Their bodies fused as their body let out a golden and purple aura. The light faded as it revealed them standing at the height of over 6'8 with many spikes. He had the crowned spikes that Coora had on his head in his final form. Their new body resembled Coora and King Cold, but Frieza. He was the stronger one with the mind as he was in control. The new being chuckled, "We are not the beings you once knew. We are the beings who will kill all of you. This is Golden King Cooreza!" Their bodies glowed into a golden transformation.

They unleashed a wave of pure raw energy that shocked Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. The others have defeated the last of Frieza's army. Rias told everyone to retreat as it was a battle they would only get in the way. "Take your time, find a way for you stupid monkeys to get stronger. You see this fusion, it's unstoppable". King Cooreza chuckled maniacally.

"Dammit! We need to fuse!" Goku turned to Gohan and Vegeta. "Let's do it best buddy!"  
"HELL NO! No way am fusing with a bumbling idiot like you! Fusing with this filthy halfling! NO way in hell!" Vegeta sneered.

"Common Vegeta let's just do it!" Gohan yelled back at him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Rias came walking up smirking.

"What is it Rias?" Gohan looked at her.

Rias signaled Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka to move in a circle around the Saiyans. "We are going to perform an ancient Devil fusing Spell. It allows fusing whomever we want or anything. It lasts forever how much power the being has or the person in control demands it. It's strong and formidable. The only downside, the longer you in it. The more likely you will be bound together forever". Sirzechs told them the side effect.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Goku smiled happily.

"We need to do it for our families Vegeta, even you know that". Gohan looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta scoffed unfolding his arms and putting to the side. The Four Great Devil Kings began to their chant as a large red, blue, pink, and Green, mixed circle. The specific color was respectful to the caster. Sirzechs with red, Serafall with pink, Falbium Green, and Blue for Ajuka. Their circle shrinks as it was only around the three Saiyans.

They felt themselves being pulled in, they were pulled in as they created one being. Their bodies let a purple and blue glow as their bodies fused. The light died down as a being with purple pants, orange shoes, and the blacktop armor. **(A/N: The top is Vegeta's Whis Armor. The bottoms are Gohan's Demon pants, with Goku's shoes). **

The being felt their power as they powered up. "I am a being made up of three proud Saiyans. We are not them we are one. I am Gogehan". The newly formed Saiyan began powering up as their body flared. A blue and red aura mixed together as their haired turned to a dark shade of purple. Their eyes were dilated to blue, they finished powering up as their energy almost seemed endless. They looked at their hands, "This is the power these people possessed together. This is Devil God Blue!" They flexed their power.

The newly combined foes walked towards one another. They walked up as Gogehan and Golden King Cooreza did a face-off. They went and lunged in at Gogehan, but Gogehan dodged and slammed his fist into their stomach. Cooreza coughed up spit after being stunned, but they twirled around slapping Gogehan with his tail. Gogehan stumbled backward as Cooreza charged forward slamming his head into Gogehan. Cooreza then fired a purple Ki wave at them, Gogehan took the blast head-on.

The smoke cleared with Rias, Kuroka, Sona, and the other's were on their toes. The smoke cleared finding Gogeto slowly getting back on his feet. He rotated his neck and cracked his back, "That felt pretty good, I almost felt that one". Gogehan smirked.

Cooreza laughed, "As I expect from a warrior of your caliber. You ready to go full power!" Cooreza charged up causing the earth to shake under their feet.

"With pleasure!" Gogehan let out a wave of energy that caused everyone to fall over.

Whis smirked, "Wow, Goku and Vegeta working together. That's a new one". Whis smirked.

"DIE!" Cooreza charged forward as Gogehan counted with his fist. They clashed their fists together, but Gogehan realized that Cooreza was running out of juice. Gogehan landed more punches and kicks as Cooreza landed a few. "NO! THIS CANNOT! BE! I AM THE STRONGEST!" Cooreza screamed.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you guys didn't train in that form very long did ya? Your transformation is burning through Ki faster than your body can make". Gogehan smirked, "When we trained, we made sure our bodies could hold the power for longer periods of time. I bet when you hear about the fusion, and the found the transformation. You high tailed it right to earth didn't you!" Gogehan scoffed at Cooreza's foolishness.

"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY LOWLY HUMAN SCUM!" They flew into the air, "SAY GOODBYE!" They charged up a planet-sized supernova. "DIE!" They flung it forwards at the Saiyan.

Gogehan smirked as he cupped his hand above his head. A yellow glow emitted from the attack as he brought it forward like a Final Flash. They brought it to his side, "YOU LOST NOW GO TO HELL!" **Final Masenko Kamehameha! **

The bright beam flashed up into the sky causing everyone to shield their eyes. The gigantic powers attacks clashed, but since Cooreza's attack was so large and unstable. The attack warped in on itself allowing Gogehan's attack to pierce through. "YOU'RE THROUGH!" **HAAAAAAA! **He screamed as the attack broke the Supernova and hit Cooreza dead on.

Gogehan stopped his attack moment's later feeling that Cooreza's energy signatures have disappeared. Then a small purple man stood out of the rubble and shot an energy beam at Gogehan. Gogehan didn't even flinch as he tilted his head and threw a big bang attack. It killed the small little purple man instantly. The newly formed Saiyan calmed down as he dropped his energy and wished the spell to break.

Like that Gogehan had three purple lines respectively good distance away from one another. The being called Gogehan was no more. The Saiyan's separate with Gohan maintaining his natural look. However, Vegeta and Goku were shocked to find out that something was off about them. Vegeta looked at his behind making a hole for his butt. Then his brown furry tail shouts out from his pants. Goku did the same for his tail as well. Their back regrew brown furry Saiyan tails have grown back.

Vegeta got the smirk he has been longing to do. Maybe he now can reach this ssj4 that Gohan had. Then add his God energy to it, maybe he can finally surpass the hybrid. This was just a new gateway for Vegeta and Goku to walk through.

**A/N: That's it! So, now after this resurrection F arc. I actually think I'll be ending this story soon. I honestly don't see the need in going any further. I don't have many too ideas for this story. I mean I could go on with the other High School DxD arcs, but they do have kids. Which now that I think of it. Will make it hard to exactly do… idk yet I am still thinking about it. If you want me to continue this let me know. If not, then I think I will do my own Goten and High School DxD. This time I think I'm only going to do a Goten X Akeno only. Goten X Kuroka, or do a Goten X someone you guys might want. I can also think of doing a Grayfia who is actually the white Dragon Emperor, she is not a gender bender Vali. Grayfia never met Sirzechs since she was born later. Issei's parents were close friends to Grafiya's parents. When she died, Issei's parents took Grayfia in. Issei still would be the red dragon emperor, but the need for them fighting all the time isn't too needed. As it be an AU for that series. Anyways! This is TitanFall007 singing OUT! **


	22. Dance of the Holy Swords part 1

Dance of the Holy Swords

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait I am back with a new chapter! So, for the rest of this series, I will go until Born is finished. Once born is done I will try to get into Super with this series and the TOP. For you guys to know, I do not think I will have any of the devils or any of the main factions in the TOP. Mainly because the DxD world isn't at the power level that the dragon ball is. As for Mastered Ultra Instinct… I think I am going to have Goku keep that. I want Gohan to ascend to a different level. For transformation wise… idk if I want to make it where he takes on the aura of a devil. Maybe he is blessed by the devil, fallen angel, and angel faction. Where he gets a special power boost which allows him to ascend to a level that Goku is that with Ultra Instinct. Goku may be able to dodge and be super-fast, maybe Gohan's form gives him that extra defense and the speed boost as well. Maybe his strength doesn't change too much. Idk yet, just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also! Join my discord! My FF name is my discord name! My ID for Discord is #6430. **

Today was a day for Gohan and the girls to break away from their lives as parents. Granted they were in love with their children. They all could be found in the ORC meeting after school as Koneko and Issei were still going through school along with Kiba. Kiba had one year left as Issei and Koneko had two more years. Asia was sitting on the couch with Raynare as they were chatting. Raynare has been M.I.A as she was receiving training from Azazel. Thankfully she was able to convince Azazel to gather his army to help fight off the alien threat with Gohan.

They were in the ORC room as they were waiting for their new arrivals. Sona alerted Rias that members of the Church wanted to come and talk to her. Right now the doors just opened as two cloaked figures came walking in. The two stared at everyone then the girls laid eyes on Gohan. Xenovia's eyes narrowed at Gohan, "Ah so it is true, the son of the legendary hero named Goku is with a filthy devil. How disappointing". She was a woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes.

Gohan and the others frown at them, "State what you want and leave. We don't tolerate such behavior towards us". Rias said annoyed.

"Hmph, we are here to find the weapons that have been stolen. Excalibur pieces have been stolen and the church is retreating them. With that said, stay out of our way or you die". Xenovia gave them their one and only warning.

Gohan saw on the side the Kiba was acting up as he was angry. Gohan spoke up, "Don't you threaten my friends. Especially, my family, today was the one day we got to ourselves. However, I do offer you my help to make your job easier".

"Gohan if I may, I know it's Kokabeil. I heard from Azazel that there has been rumors that he is trying to collect the Excalibur's and put them back into one sword". Raynare spoke up.

"Kokabeil… I never paid him back for hurting my mother". Gohan looked at Xenovia, "You can consider Kokabeil gone once we find his whereabouts".

"I ask you to not to interfere Gohan. Getting aid from a demon lover is a disgrace to our lord. If you get in our way. I'll kill you". Xenovia sneered at Gohan.

Kuroka walked up next to Gohan with Rias, "If you try to hurt our husband, you will be dealing with us". Rias and Kuroka both spat.

Irina sighed, "My name is Irina Shidou".

"Irina!?" Issei shot up from his seat.

"I-Issei?" Irina was shocked.

"I can't believe you're a girl! I thought you were a dude!" Issei shouted. Gohan facepalmed with Kuroka and the others.

Irina deadpanned, "So much for childhood friends… well, I won't blame you. I did act like a guy a lot of the time. It is good to see you! However! You're a devil! I pray to god for your forgiveness! Please lord! Have mercy on Issei for me!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Issei was holding his head in pain as Irina prayed for him.

"Oops sorry, I forgot about that". Irina smiled.

"I don't get why the church would send two members against the fallen angel general. Kokabeil is a powerful angel in his own right. You were sent on some type of suicide mission". Raynare spoke up confused.

"There no way our god would do this! You get in our way I'll kill you, devils". Xenovia spat out.

Gohan walked up, "I am not going to sit back while that monster is out. Once I find him, I will take him down. You can't stop me you two aren't strong enough. The pervert dragon over here could probably beat you guys".

"How about we take this outside then!" Xenovia glared at Gohan.

"Fine, I'll take you both on". Gohan went outside to meet the two sword wielders. Rias, Kuroka, and Akeno smirked. The two church members had no idea what they got themselves into.

They met outside with Gohan waited for them. Gohan looked at them, "If I beat you, you're not going to harm my friends and family. You're going to let me help you if you haven't realized it. If I can beat a universal threat. You can't even beat me, what are your chances of beating Kokabeil?"

"Shut up!" Xenovia pulled her sword out and charged Gohan.

Gohan didn't move as she swung her sword and hit Gohan head-on. "Xenovia WAIT!" Irina shouted, but it was too late. Xenovia's eyes widen looking at Gohan.

Gohan stood there with his back turned as her sword landed on his shoulder. It didn't even cut his shirt let alone his skin. "I didn't even say start, but I can tell by your face that this is already over".

"Tch!" She jumped back as she said a chant that called for another sword.

Gohan raised an eye as she finished her chant and pulled a sword out of a different dimension, "This is a Durandal! Even he doesn't always listen to me. This sword can cut anything! EVEN YOU!" Xenovia charged forward swinging the giant sword.

Gohan stuck his finger up as his hand glowed with a yellow Ki. Gohan blocked her attack as she swung down. Gohan stood there as she pulled back and went to swing again. She began to swing as fast as she could. However, Gohan blocked every attack without even trying. "You done?" Gohan asked as he appeared behind Xenovia.  
"What!" Xenovia went to swing behind her.

Then Gohan flicked her forehead and sent her flying as she skidded across the ground. She slowly got up grunting, "Damn you! H-how are you so strong".

"I trained and fought for my family and friends. I got stronger to protect this world. For your information, your god isn't the only god out there". Gohan looked at her.

"W-what are you talking about!" She grunted.

Gohan's body glowed red as his body thinned and his eyes turned red. Gohan looked at her, "I am trying to tell you that your god isn't all omnipotent. There are others who can defeat your god. I was told by my master Whis that there is a greater being above your god. He is known as the Omni King. This is Super Saiyan God".

"What! That's no possible! There is only one god!" Xenovia shouted.

Soon there was a blue glow as Whis appeared, "You called Gohan?"

"Yeah, I need your help here. Who is this person these people call god?" Gohan asked.

"Oh? Their god?" Whis looked at Xenovia, "Oh! That god! Lord Beerus killed him ages ago. He said he got mad for some reason. I don't remember what though. Something about some great war between these factions". Whis spoke up.

"What's the reason?" Gohan asked, but then he saw that Irina, Xenovia, and Asia's eyes were wide with shock and worry.

"I think it was something to do with God thinking he was better than Beerus. So, Beerus destroyed him". Whis looked at them, "Now where is that ice cream you told me of!" Whis smiled.

Rias signaled Akeno as she brought ice cream out for him. Xenovia and Irina fell on the ground trying to process things. Asia was shocked as well as Issei tried to calm her down. "Whis do you know where the being named Kokabeil is?" Gohan asked.

"Kokabeil? No, but I can find the beings named Kokabeil if you want me to". Whis tapped his staff on the ground as a projection of Kokabeil appeared.

**A/N: Where is Kokabeil? You will all find out the next chapter and yes, I know it was a short chapter. I need to get my bearings on what I want to do. This arc to me is a bit boring at least. I am trying to think of something exciting, so I need some time. Also! Join my discord! My FF name is my discord name! My ID for Discord is #6430. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	23. Dance of the Holy Swords Part 2

Dance of the Holy Swords Part 2

Cycle That Keeps Chasing

**Hello back with another chapter. I don't have too many things to say, but I hope you all enjoy it! Honestly, I feel that this story for me is getting dry, and I know everyone loves this story. I think I'm going ending it here due to the ideas just… aren't there. Then I have to get into the Dragon Ball Super with the DxD arcs as well. So, I think I'll be ending this story after I finish up the New arc and I'll call this story quits. If you want to adopt send me your email and I can email you the chapters. I would like to say thank you for everyone who has supported this story and kept following with it! If I do decide to do a remake it will be in the future. If you do wish to adopt, I will send you everything after I have completed the New arc. I think I'll make a story with Goten instead of Gohan. I hope you guys have a good day!**

* * *

Whis showed Gohan where Kokabeil was, "Thanks when he strikes, we can try to stop him. You two going along to fight him would be impossible. Let me help". Gohan looked at Xenovia and Irina. However, the group seemed to have fallen lost and distraught, "I see…". Gohan felt bad for the state they were in.

"G-God is dead". Xenovia couldn't stand up. Irina couldn't even think or process anything. Asia was having a hard time with Issei trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"Yes, he is, trust me there are more being's way stronger than him. He couldn't even lift a finger up against Lord Beerus let alone Gohan". Whis went to eating his sweets.

Rias was pretty shocked by the news, "Make sure no one else finds out about this. This getting out could be catastrophic". Rias didn't want another war to break out.

"Well… what do we do now". Xenovia looked at the ground, she felt lost and didn't know what to do.

"Come with me, if you want an idea on where to go". Rias began to head inside with everyone else following. Xenovia and Irina used Gohan to help them walk inside.

* * *

** A few Days Later **

After Gohan finished his studies for the college he was attending, so he instant transmission to Rias. He appeared in the ORC to find Irina and Xenovia in Kuoh uniforms, "Rias?" Gohan walked up surprised.

"Oh! Gohan! Look! I got two new peerage members! Xenovia as my second night and Irina as my new Rook!" Rias smiled.

"New members eh… none the less from the side of the angels. Well, welcome aboard!" Gohan smiled.

"I heard you are Bucho's husband we are sorry for insulting you a few days ago". Xenovia bowed her head.

"Please don't think about it too much. Glad you guys will be looking out for her, Akeno and Kuroka… which I'm sure she is back at home right now. I'm heading back soon to check on the kids". Gohan went to leave.

"Wait you have kids?" Xenovia raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah… why?" Gohan replied confused.

"Just surprised". Xenovia wanted to learn more about Gohan, he seemed to be powerful.

"You guys want to come to meet them?" Gohan looked at them.

"Sure!" Irina had stars in her eyes, "I bet they are so adorable!" Irina smiled.

"Oh, just a forewarning, they are strong, pretty sure they could send you flying across the room". Gohan let a small chuckle out. I have two little girls with Rias, we had Raunch and Gine. With Kuroka we had Bardock". Gohan smiled proudly, "Then Akeno and I had a boy name Touya".

"Wow…". Xenovia began to ponder about the life of a woman.

Irina started to think about this as well without even knowing it. All her life she served god and she now serves Rias. She could do what she wants, she remembered the quote that Rias told her, _"Devils get desires, grant desires, and wish for desires. We can do what we want with our lives and live the way we want"._

Gohan waited for them as they placed their hands on his shoulder. Rias wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, "I love you Gohan". Rias smiled as she leaned in and kissed Gohan, Gohan kissed back with the two kissing deeply. Irina and Xenovia stared at the two sharing a passionate kiss.

Gohan arrived home, "Hey! Guy's I'm home!" Gohan called out.

"Daddy!" A group of kids came running out as they leaped into Gohan's arms. They were both girls, one had Rias's long hair with hair spiking up into the air. The other had hair just like Rias. They both had dark black eyes.

"Gine! Raunch how are my two little girls doing!" Gohan placed a kiss on their cheek and set them down. He then picked up two boys, one had three tails, a brown tail, and two other tails resembling the Nekoshou, with two ears on top. The baby's hair was black resembled Goku's hair. The baby had golden bright eyes, "How are you doing Bardock! Touya!" Touya was the son of Akeno and Naruto, he had had short black hair that resembled Gohan when he was a teen. He had violet eyes with medium black wings and a single brown tail.

"Daddy!" Touya smiled, "Guess what! I learned to fly without my wings!" Touya smiled.

"Great job Touya! Seems like mom has been training you well!" Gohan smiled.

"Actually, grandma and grandpa have been training all of us! Kuroka mommy trains Bardock with his senjutsu chakra thought". Touya seemed upset.

"Oh, you need to understand that Bardock was born with the ability to learn Ki and chakra. However, you were born with magic and Ki which mommy along with Rias mommy can help you with!" Gohan ruffled his youngest son's hair.

"Daddy look!" Bardock cupped his hands, **Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HA! **Bardock fired a wave that shot past Xenovia and Irina causing their eyes to widen. They turned their heads to find a large hole in the wall. Soon the wall began to repair itself, good thing Sirzechs placed a repair spell on the structure of the house.

"Bardock! What have I told you firing Ki waves or Ki blasts are forbidden in the HOUSE!" Chichi began to pull his ear.

"Okay! Okay! Grandma Chi! I won't do it again!" Bardock whined with Chichi sighing and letting him go, "Gohan! How was school?" Chichi smiled.

"You know… getting there, I have been doing just fine. I came here since Rias has new peerage members. Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta". Gohan smiled.

"Oh!? Any of these lovely ladies are going to give me any more grandchildren?" Chichi smirked giggling.

"No mom, they are just here to see everyone. They will be living here since Rias the rest of her peerage it here". Gohan sighed, Chichi began to nag at him if he was going to get more kids. Chichi got into the thing of Gohan having plenty of wives so she could spoil and home school her children.

Xenovia and Irina blushed at the idea of having children of their own. Not just that, the experience of getting to go at it and then bare children. It was an idea that they began to think of more and more. Gohan smiled as he walked off to find Kuroka, "Yo Kuroka! Where are ya, babe! Akeno! Where are you guys?" Gohan began to look around confused.

Gohan made his way around to find Kuroka and Akeno just with underwear on. They had aprons on, "Oh Hey Gohan!" Rias came walking in wearing the same type of outfit. Chichi made sure to keep the kids away so they could have their time alone. Chichi wondered if Kuroka and Akeno would want more children… maybe even Rias. Chichi just smiled happily at the idea.

**A/N: Alright since I am ending this, I think I will throw Gohan a bone and give him Xenovia and Irina. If the person who does decide to adopt decides to scrap it then you may do so. I just wish for whoever adopts I still get some credit, but besides that, it's your story! I just had the idea! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


End file.
